The Cloud before Lightning
by fantasydreamer94
Summary: Lightning has awakened a Guardian Corps soldier from crystal stasis. Cloud. He was a l'Cie fated to destroy Cocoon by Barthandelus. He was strong enough to defy his Focus, but Etro said it's not him who can save the world. Lightning learns that his past had affected the fate of Cocoon and Pulse. Now, the two ex-soldiers go on a new journey to discover a new future.
1. Rebirth

**A/N:** This storyline takes place after Final Fantasy XIII: Episode i and before Final Fantasy XIII-2. Contains spoilers for those who have not played the Final Fantasy XIII game. This universe is the same as the game's universe, but the story is completely fan fictional, regardless of how closely related to the games. _I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII or Final Fantasy XIII-2. All rights go to Square Enix and its rightful owners._

* * *

**Rebirth**

…Lightning has a dark sea spread out before her. She possibly sees monsters in the distance, but no plants or other signs of life. She finds herself in a world of darkness and silence without any sound or color. Lightning feels as though months and years are passing in an instant. Despite the fact her five senses are probably failing her, she continues to walk onward, as if she still has to look for something important.

Lightning asks, "Where am I trying to go?" but does not get an answer, as her voice disappears into the darkness.

She decides to move forward and to find the answer herself. This void she is in is giving a very disturbing vibe. The darkness is shrouding her like a blanket, no visual of anything or any sign of anything even to be recognized. Lightning feels very bleak in the head. Her mind is stinging continuously, for the darkness is spreading onto her as well. Her legs feels pulled on and heavy. Lightning grunts as she tries to keep lifting her legs to the forward direction. The stinging in her head increases severely…

"Agh!" Lightning puts her sore hand on her temple, "What is this place?"

The darkness is taking her willpower away and returns it with painful sensations. It was like a virus, plaguing her mind, body, and soul. Every sense of pain is multiplied tenfold every few seconds. Her body was bonded by shadows and her control became chaotic. Lightning couldn't take it anymore… She starts violent swinging her clenched fists aimlessly into the darkness, hoping to release the pain out of her aching body.

It was no use.

The dark was just an object of nothingness.

Lightning feels all of her strength being wasted away as the dark keeps on draining her. Her legs gave in and her knees fell on the ground of darkness.

"Damn…" Lightning whispers, "I can't…"

The thoughts of her previous memories are collaborating within her upset mind.

Her mission to save her beloved sister, Serah, ended up becoming an adventure. She met new comrades along the way; Sazh, Hope, Vanille, and Fang. This journey also had her go through a sense of realization of herself. She developed and became more of an adult. Despite the fact that she became an L'Cie, her passion of justice being done to protect Cocoon was still strong, strong enough to change her Focus.

Defeating the Fal'Cie, Barthandelus, marked the end of the journey. Her Focus was completed, and before becoming a crystal, she noticed that Fang and Vanille stayed back to become Ragnarok. After awakening from her crystal stasis, she found herself on Gran Pulse and looking at the crystallized Cocoon. Fang and Vanille completed their Focus after 500 years. They were the ones who saved the world, or rather gave a new one. Pulse is now a home for all citizens of Cocoon.

No more hatred exists between the two worlds. Lightning never felt so endearing. Her life felt much more broad and full of possibilities, rather than constant, like her time as a sergeant. Her change in character now allows her to accept the fact that Snow is marrying Serah, and she has no regrets.

_"Serah…"_

The memories stopped and Lightning feels the darkness on her again. It was still eating her away, but Lightning wasn't able to give up. She brings all of her strength once again, grabs her Blaze Saber and stands up quickly, overcoming the heaviness of the darkness.

"Enough!" Lightning screams as she slashes the emptiness downward.

…

…

…

Lightning was breathing quite fast, but she notices the darkness was no longing pulling her down, as a matter of fact, Lightning feels normal again.

However, it wasn't until a white ghostly figure appears before her. It looks like a human. The shape of it was nothing but like a vague sketch. No face, hair or legs, just a humanoid bottle of white. Its' position is the same as Lightning now. She sees a similar Blaze Saber shape object in its hands and, even though it has no eyes, it was staring directly at her.

_Lightning has a moment of thought that she was looking at a mirror_.

The ghostly human figure then glides away from her direction.

Lightning sheathes her sword and immediately follows it. Her legs were no longer in pain, so her speed was just as fast as it was back in the real world. This ghost was quite speedy. Lightning has a difficult time catching up to it. However, since she is in a void of darkness, not seeing the ghost is quite unlikely. The ghost is constantly moving on a straight path, and Lightning has no clue to where it's going.

Then a huge eye appears above the two. Lightning looks up while still running.

The eye took a form a fully developed L'Cie mark. Along with the silver-edged arrow spikes, the red was blazing and it brought Lightning into deep fear. The eye was just staring downward, nothing harmful was being done.

Lightning thinks that the reason this darkness is present, was because of that mysterious L'Cie mark in the air of dark, _since the mark was a symbol of darkness itself_.

As for the ghost, it was still gliding towards nowhere. Lightning grew impatient of its intentions.

But then, a small ball of light can be seen far away in front of the ghost.

Lightning looks at the light, and sees it shining brightly.

_"What could it be?" _Lighting thinks to herself.

The ghost then glides faster than before. Lightning quickens her pace and ran towards the ball of light. As she got closer, the ball remained the same size, still maintaining its' brightness. The ghost stopped, and so does Lightning, who tries to catch her breath.

Lightning stares at the ball, and wonders what it could mean. She looks at the ghost, who is just hovering at its' position. To her surprise, the ghost then minimizes itself into a mist of white and then vacuumed by the ball. The ghost was from the ball of light.

Then in the middle of the ball…was a white L'Cie mark.

Lightning stares at the ball again.

_First, an oversized black L'Cie mark and now a little white L'Cie mark?_

_What does it all mean?_

Lightning now decides to touch the light. She hangs her right hand over it…and hesitates for a moment.

"Here we go…" Lightning mumbles and takes in a quick breath

Lightning's palm hits the ball and the ball explodes with brilliant light. Lightning covers her eyes and the dark void was disappearing. The explosion of light created winds that were pushing and pulling her.

Lightning feels herself being sucked in, like into a vortex. The light and darkness were being mixed and creates a whirlpool of the two.

Lightning was standing in the middle of the hole.

The brilliant light grew brighter and brighter, until Lightning can't even see.

Lightning then feels herself falling…

…falling down into the hole of light and darkness…

…

…

…

…

Lightning then feels herself landing on a hard ground. She slowly opens her eyes and her skin on her face was being brushed by something familiar. It was soothing and soft, and it was something Lightning had seen before.

It was grass…

The grass of Gran Pulse…

Lightning immediately stands up and studies her surroundings. She is no longer in the void of darkness or light. She's in a field of green and the sky was blue. The aroma was relaxing and the colors are beautiful.

"What…" Lightning rubs her eyes and looks again

She turns around and sees herself at the same spot she was, when she awoke from her crystal stasis. She looks up and sees the crystallized Cocoon…it is still in the same position. Lightning is back on Gran Pulse.

"I'm back here…" Lightning says to herself

Suddenly, a glint of light was noticed at the corner of her eye. She sets her sight to the left to spot what it was. She sees the glint in the far distance. Lightning squint her eyes to focus her eyesight.

In the distance, Lightning sees a bluish figure. It is clear and it reflected the sunlight.

It has a form of a human…

Lightning walks towards the figure to make out what it is.

As she got closer, the sunlight made the figure have a three-dimensional edges and the shape was more visible. And the matter is has, looks like crystal…

_Crystal…_

_"Crystal…?" _Lightning's eyes widens

She hurries to the figure and stops right in front of it.

It was a humanoid crystal.

A human in a crystal form.

Lightning slowly circles around the crystal. It was clear blue and shiny. It's figure was the same as the ghost from before. The top of the head showed spikes and the face was visible, although covered by crystal.

Standing at the frontal position of the crystallized person, Lightning sees that a right hand was covering the right eye of the face.

Lightning stood there and tries to understand what's going on. After being in a ocean of darkness, after exploding a ball of light, after coming back on Gran Pulse, she is now here with a person in crystal stasis.

_"Was I somehow brought here by that light and darkness…?"_

Lightning reaches out her hand and puts it on the crystallized person's chest.

She looks at the left open eye of the face and remarks sadness in it.

Abruptly, a loud crack is heard, Lightning gasps and snatches back her hand. The cracks are seen forming throughout the body of the crystal. Lightning steps back and watches what is happening. The cracks emitted light from the inside-out and sounds of high-pitches are resulting. The cracks reached the head and the cracks stopped instantly….

Lightning quietly keeps her gaze on the crystal…

Within a flash, the crystal shatters. Glows of light are illuminating and blinding.

Lightning shields her eyes again, like the time with the ball of light.

The light dims and streams of darkness can be seen. Lightning looks side to side and the streams of darkness are moving towards the source of light.

The light stops shining and thus, revealed a human.

Lightning drops her hand and sees a man…

The man stands up and the streams of darkness are ending while being absorbed into his right covered eye. His back was facing Lightning and his face cannot be seen.

The man drops his right hand off of his face.

Lightning cautiously steps towards to the man, with her right hand readied over the handle of her weapon.

The man shifts half of himself and his head to her…

Lightning stops and she can only see a portion of his entire face

This man has a white face and golden blonde hair of spikes.

His clothes…are just like hers, but with noticeable differences.

He wears a uniform of the Guardian Corps; a sleeveless dark black overcoat, only halfway zipped up, and no turtle-neck shirt inside. Most of his chest is very visible and it is firmly built; his triceps look concentrated; and his biceps look like the size of a small baby's head. Black metallic pauldrons can be seen on both shoulders with red stripes, symbolizing his rank as a possible General.

Similar to Lightning's, he is wearing a short black cape, with red underneath, attached to the under-left side of the left pauldron and connected to other side of the left pauldron, thus can be concealing his entire left arm, but for now it can be seen. On both wrists are black wrists guards with glowing red stripes also and his black gloves have four yellow diamond-like bumps on each glove. Black pants, knee-high black metal guards, and black leather boots with multiple straps are also seen on him.

Much more surprisingly to Lightning, the blonde man has a brown cage-like case attached to the back of his waist. It is holding weapons, which had Lightning becoming more alert and wary. There were only two weapons; weapons that have the same appearance like Lightning's gun blade, but black and silver-edged. However, they are in their gun modes, so whether or not that they can be become swords, they are still dangerous.

What was really disturbing was his left eye. It was bright sky blue and his gaze is making Lightning uncomfortable. The most ominous part about the blue eye was that it still had that look of sadness.

The man then speaks, after noticing Lightning's presence.

"So, you're the one who protected Cocoon?" the man inquires with a deep voice.

Lightning's eyes widens at this question.

The man glances at the crystallized Cocoon and smiles.

"Finally…she's free" the man sounds relieved

The man turns his attention back to Lightning.

"You don't have the L'Cie mark anymore, right?" he questions

Lightning is shocked to hear this. _How does this man know that she was once a L'Cie?_

"Thank you for saving them…" he said as he turns towards the gigantic crystal stem.

"W-…Who…are you?" Lightning asks

The man then turns his entire body and face at Lightning. Lightning suddenly feels the same darkness from before, puncturing and weakening her. She looks at his right eye and sees something very morbid.

The man's right eye is devilishly red_…_

"My name is Cloud…" he answered with a gentle voice that contained a demonic tone, "Nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell what you think about Cloud's introduction.


	2. A Guardian Corps General

**A Guardian Corps General**

Lightning stands there in deep thought after hearing his name. She keeps on wondering if this guy is a threat or not. Considering that he is not at ready with those weapons of his, this Cloud character might be harmless towards other Guardian Corps members, since Lightning is still wearing her uniform; despite the fact that she quitted. She decides to take away her hand from her Saber's hilt and remain normal, but still have an alert mind.

"How long has Cocoon been crystallized?" Cloud asked

"What?"

"If Cocoon hasn't been in crystal for long, then I need to help evacuate the Cocoon citizens." Cloud said as he approaches Lightning, "So how long?"

Lightning finds that Cloud is a little taller than she is, about 2-3 inches. She couldn't help but notice a heart-shaped necklace with a wolf imprint around his neck…

"Uhh…" Lightning closes her eyes and shakes her head, "About 3 days, maybe…"

"Hmm…then I need to get moving." Cloud said and walks away from her.

"Wait a minute!" Lightning calls.

Cloud stops and faces her, aware that she will ask many questions.

"W-what's going on?" Lightning asks, "Why were you a crystal and how could you come back to life?"

"…" Cloud stares at her.

"What…?"

"Did you ask yourself that question after completing your Focus and turning into crystal?"

"…!"

"The Goddess Etro released us both from our crystal stasis." Cloud states.

"Etro…"

"Now if you'll excuse me…I have to get going." Cloud continues walking.

"Wait!" Lightning immediately follows him.

Cloud keeps on moving and Lightning is right behind him at his left side. Both of them are heading towards the crystal stem, where the entire military is located.

"What about that darkness and light thing?" Lightning asks.

"…"

"I was trapped in…some kind of dimension before I was here…" Lightning tries to explain, "I saw a ghost…and…and…a ball of light, then the next thing I know, I was back on Gran Pulse…"

"…"

"I want to know what that was all about." Lightning demands.

"And what makes you think I know the answer?" Cloud questions.

"…" Lightning looks away for a second, and founds herself in a difficult spot of trying to interpret. _She doesn't know. She was just confused. All she needed was some kind of lead…_

"Hmm…" Cloud keeps his eyes forward and answers; _"_You probably entered my soul."

Lightning becomes bewildered at this answer.

"The ghost you saw…was probably my soul. The dimension you entered could've been a part of me…"

"Your soul…?" Lightning keeps her attention on him.

"Yeah…the darkness and light you saw, they were also part of my soul, too."

"…" Lightning grows a little annoyance in her voice, "Well, your soul tried to kill me…"

"What do you expect? My soul is like an immune system. It tries to get rid of intruders…" Cloud avers

"…!" Lightning is slightly frustrated.

_When did she become an intruder? She didn't know where she was at, and if she did, why would it be in someone's soul? Even if she wanted too, how could she do it? A lot of awkwardness happened…and it's still happening._

"But somehow, you made my soul lead you to someplace special." Cloud said, "The ghost took you to the ball of light you saw. That was the lock that kept me from coming back alive. The light took you back here and you just happened to be around me."

"So…I was the one who freed you from that crystal stasis?" Lightning tries to understand

"More or less…"

"I thought it was Etro who saved you…"

_"_Etro is a Goddess…she can do many things indirectly, meaning she probably sent you into my soul, so that you can free me. In the end, it was really Etro who got me out of crystal stasis, even though you done the deed." Cloud looks up into the blue sky

Lightning sighs with discourage as she begins to rub the spot between her eyes. _"_This is all confusing_…"_

"Thank you…"

Lightning looks at Cloud. "For what…?"

"True…you were unaware of the fact that you rescued me…but you did. So I thank you…" Cloud said without an expression on his face

Lightning didn't feel like accepting his gratitude. She never intentionally wanted to help him...

"What about the l'Cie mark?" Lightning queries

Cloud's right red eye becomes dilated at that question.

"I saw a l'Cie mark in that darkness…not only that, I saw a white one too."

Cloud becomes quiet and hesitant. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lightning stares at him for a moment and decides to drop the question with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Both kept their silence for a while. Lightning has no idea why she is still following him. He could be dangerous to be close around, but it wasn't like she had any other choice and staying out in the field alone. She glances at the distance between their location and the crystal stem. They are not even getting closer to it. There is probably at least 2-3 days worth of walking away. Is this Cloud guy going to walk the entire way? She then shortly studies the blonde's uniform and starts her questioning again…

"Are you with Guardian Corps?" Lightning asks

Cloud follows her glance to his uniform. He nods.

"Then from your red stripes…you must be a General." Lightning comes to a conclusion

_"_Right…I was once a General_…"_

Lightning becomes more amazed at this mysterious man.

_"He looks so young, and he's a General?" _Lightning thinks to herself

All the Generals she knew are old aged, or at least look like it. Even her leader, Amodar, looked in his mid-30s and he was only a Lieutenant. Cloud looks like he's close to Lighting's age, maybe younger. That would be a problem, considering that she might be soon taking orders from someone younger than her, but it doesn't matter, she's not a soldier anymore. Lightning rethinks Cloud's answer…

"Once…?"

"…" Cloud only nods

"What do you mean by…?"

Out of nowhere, Cloud starts whistling with two fingers in his mouth loudly. Lightning covers her ears and analyzes around her area to see why he's doing that. Then she notices a flock of Chocobos, in the distance, moving to their location. Cloud already stopped whistling and Lightning drops her hands. The flock was running quickly and Lightning looks over at Cloud.

"A trick I learned a long time ago…" Cloud mentions.

Lightning looks back at the flock and notices that they look all happy and excited. There are 6 of them in total. The flock stops right in front of Cloud, and he moves towards them. The Chocobos surroundedthe blonde man and all of them nudge his hair, as if Cloud was one of their own. With that kind of hair, of course the Chocobos would fall for it.

_"Just who is this guy?" _Lightning whispers. She keeps on pondering to herself…how many more surprises does this man have?

Cloud then mounts one of the Chocobos and sees Lightning's gaping.

"Are you going to the same direction as me?" he asks

"Huh?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you're in the middle of nowhere, nothing but grass and rocks to keep you company. So I am asking you, are you going to where the military is at or somewhere else?"

Lightning hesitates for a brief time. She has nowhere else to go to, other than following this man who she had freed. She nods, "We're going to the same direction…"

Cloud makes a quick whistle at one of the Chocobos and points at Lightning. The Chocobo walks to Lightning and crouches down for her to climb on. Lightning hops on and was ready. The Chocobo moves itself next to Cloud's and Cloud rubs on his Chocobo's neck.

"Let's go…"

"Kweh!"

The Chocobos begins running and all of them are following Cloud's instruction. With this type of transportation, getting to the military should only take hours, not days.

Lightning holds on her Chocobo tightly and keeps her sight on Cloud. His wavy blonde hair was flowing with the wind, which had his appearance very more similar to the Chocobos.

"What's your name?" Cloud asks loudly over the roaring feet of the Chocobos after noticing her gaze.

_Lightning wonders to herself if she should tell him, but she might as well._

"It's...Lightning!"

"Where?" Cloud looks around.

"No! I mean me!"

"What about you?" Cloud faces her again.

"That's my name!"

"What's your name? I didn't hear you say it!"

"Lightning is my name!"

"Oh!" Cloud finally gets it, "Sorry…Lightning!"

"It's okay!" Lightning mentally smiles at Cloud's comical moment_._

It is hard for people to understand that you have a name that is named after the weather…

However, she could not trust this man, yet.

* * *

After 3 hours or so, the sun's gone down, the blue sky went orange and they almost reached the vicinity of the place where PSICOM is ordering troops to get civilians onto ships. Cloud and Lightning aren't there yet, but they will.

Suddenly, a large group of Myrmidons flies down from the skies and shoots missiles at the flock. The flock is hit and the Chocobos panic. Lightning's Chocobo was impacted by shrapnel of metal and falls.

"Ugh!" Lightning grunts as she flies forward and slides across the ground.

She sees her Chocobo gravely injured and immobile. All the other Chocobos separated, and Cloud was nowhere to be seen. Lightning looks up and sees the group of Myrmidons coming down and surrounding her. It was definitely a large group. Since the Cocoon citizens are being evacuated and there is wildlife around, PSICOM would put the machines to high alert and prepared to attack when necessary. Even Chocobos are considered wildlife…and dangerous. They noticed that Lightning had a weapon and acknowledged her as a threat.

There are 30 of them, ready to attack.

Lightning instantly draws her gun blade and aims at the flying robots. They charge straight at her, hoping to crush her in between, but Lightning jumps up. The robots crashed into each, but weren't destroyed. Lightning aims her gun down at them and shoots at the heads. However, the robots were quick. They dodged the bullets by pushing each other outwards. Lightning lands back on her feet and looks around at the Myrmidons.

"Looks like PSICOM have already upgraded their toys…" Lightning says to herself

She shoots at the robots again, left and right, and the flying machine quickly shifts itself for her to miss and continues to charge at her. A circle of 5 robots headed for her position. Lightning transforms her gun into a blade and swings a 360-degree slash. The 5 got cut into halves and fall apart.

"I guess they're fast against bullets…"

Lightning got into her fighting position and readies her sword.

However, the Myrmidons also drew their swords. They can be quite deadly with them. Lightning strategizes how to destroy the remaining 25 without getting killed. No time. All the robots head for her. One by one, Lightning dodges their slashes and counters them with one slash. That one slash isn't enough. Without a good momentum, the cuts won't be deep enough to get the robots to be defective. So Lightning adds 4 more slashes upwards, downwards and diagonally on them. She only managed to get 3 of them without being chopped by a Myrmidon from behind. Not only the numbers were the problem, their armor seems to be upgraded also. Their armor is 3 times more resilient to metal now, hence the need to add more slashes. After leaping away from a Myrmidon that was slashing, Lightning finds her arm shaking. It really took a toll on her.

Then unexpectedly, an unnoticeable Myrmidon comes up behind her. Lightning was able to sense the cold air coming off of its armor and turns around. The Myrmidon's sword slashes towards her, but Lightning timidly brings her sword up to deflect it. Unfortunately, since the Myrmidon committed a surprise attack and Lightning couldn't have a good grip of her sword's hilt. Her Blaze Saber comes off of her hands, flies in the air, and lands far away from Lightning. The Myrmidon then uses its shield on its other arm and fatally strikes her right across the head.

"Agh!" Lightning was pushed back and lands onto the ground hard.

She tries to refocus herself, but that strike was really strong. She sits up and puts her hand on her head. She isn't used to taking on a group of enemies without the help from her comrades. Fang, Vanille, Snow, Sazh, and Hope would've already end this battle. The Myrmidon hovers over her and Lightning looks up to its dark mask. A red target symbol flashes and it brings up its blade.

_"No…" _Lightning tries to escape, but her legs couldn't respond.

She then looks behind the Myrmidon's head and sees a silhouette jumping towards the robot.

Right before the Myrmidon could act; a white line of flash was drawn from its head to bottom. The Myrmidon separates into clean halves. The halves falls onto the ground and sparks only came out. Lightning looks up and sees a familiar blonde with a silver sword.

The blonde looks up and his glowing red and blue eyes stares at the other Myrmidons.

It was Cloud.

Lightning looks behind her and sees all of them charging straight at them. She returns her sight at Cloud to see what he is doing.

Cloud is seen transforming his sword into a rifle gun, which concludes that his weapons are gun blades. He draws his other gun and lines both of his weapons horizontally. Cloud shoots about 10 bullets, 5 from each gun. Lightning remembers that bullets won't work on them. Much to her surprise, as soon as the Myrmidons dodges, they were hit by bullets in the head and exploded. 10 of the robots were out.

Cloud looks up and sees another 10 flying above him. Cloud converts his gun into swords and jumps high into the air. Lightning looks up and follows his body movements. Cloud, with only one powerful swing, slashes one of the Myrmidon across the neck. Before it explodes, Cloud uses his leg to push himself, off of the slashed Myrmidon, higher into the air, and at the direction of his next target. Cloud repeats this process so seamlessly and efficiently, the Myrmidons couldn't anticipate his movements and explodes after realizing that Cloud was right in front of them. The last one in the air was coming from below and was trying to run its sword up to Cloud. Cloud already notices this and starts doing a downward somersault with the blades, creating a cycle of slashes. The Myrmidon was sliced by the two swords and explodes after splitting into 3 pieces.

Cloud lands on his feet and brings himself back up to his standing position. Lightning stares at him with awe, completely overwhelmed of his skills. A General indeed…

Cloud shifts his gaze and the final Myrmidon. It was facing him with its shield and sword at ready. Cloud paces himself to it, but the Myrmidon drives at him with its sword. Cloud leaps forward and adjusts himself to be upside down. He is over the Myrmidon and the robot's sword completely misses. Cloud prepares his sword under his head and upwardly slices through the Myrmidon's head. Cloud flips himself back and lands on his normal vertical standing position. The Myrmidon slows down, the head comes off, and its body drops.

Cloud reconverts his swords back to guns and puts them back into the case behind his waist.

Lightning continues watching him. Cloud is obviously a far more experienced soldier than she is. _Is this what the Generals are capable of doing?_

Usually, the Generals hide themselves and avoid the battles as much as possible. But this General single-handedly obliterated a group of advanced PSICOM technologic robots without breaking a sweat.

Cloud then looks around and faces Lightning. His blazing red eye had that look of madness while the blue eye looks completely friendly_._

Cloud hurries towards to the injured female.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he bends down in front of her.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Lightning answers with her hand on her temple

"Let me see…" Cloud pulls her hand off and analyzes her injury, "That's one heck of a blow you got."

Cloud lets go of her hand and Lightning puts it back on her temple to keep it from bleeding.

"We got to get you cleaned up…" Cloud states, "Do you have any First Aid bandages?"

"Yeah…" Lightning replies and digs in her left pouch.

She brings out a roll of white bandages and some cotton balls. She cleans her wound with the cotton balls and wraps the bandage around her forehead.

"Sorry, I came late to help…" Cloud apologizes.

"Late…?" Lightning raises an eyebrow, "I think you came a little early…I could've handle those robots by myself."

"Oh…really?" Cloud lets out a small scoff.

"What? You don't think I could've done what you just did?"

"Well, you let yourself lose the weapon in your hand and got yourself hurt…" Cloud said as he stands up and heads for Lightning's Blaze Saber.

Lightning lets out an embarrassing exhale.

She couldn't stand being saved by others. She wanted to prove that even a female soldier can do the same things a male soldier can. But of course, Lightning keeps on making excuses, like she's wasn't ready or she was going easy_._

Cloud withdraws Lightning's weapon from the ground and walks back to her.

"I believe you though…" Cloud said

"Huh?" Lightning looks back up to his eyes

"I believe that you can do all those things I just did…" Cloud repeated as he observes Lightning's gun blade.

He then converts the Saber back into its gun form and hands it to Lightning.

"…you probably just need more training." Cloud finishes his sentence.

Lightning takes her weapon and heeds his words. She never had a higher ranking soldier telling her that she could do what experienced soldiers could do. Usually, Lieutenants and the higher ranks tell to the lower ranks to stay out of their way or leave it to the best. Especially the Generals, once they see you useless, they immediately define you as worthless. Cloud, who is a General, doesn't have that rude attitude, which makes Lightning feel…a little more confident.

"How did you beat them anyway?" Lightning refers to the defeated Myrmidons

Cloud takes Lightning's roll of bandages and makes his way to the immobile Chocobo.

"Those Myrmidons anticipate your movements." Cloud said as he sits down to take the shrapnel out of the Chocobo's body.

"They can tell what you're going to do…but the question is, can they can prevent it from happening?" Cloud continues to pull out the shrapnel and the Chocobo keeps on wailing with pain.

"But how did you manage to put a bullet thorough them?" Lightning asks

"I tricked their AI" Cloud said as he begins to wrap the bandages around the Chocobo's wounds.

"How?"

"Their AI was able to tell that I was going to shoot them and already had themselves prepared to dodge. However, I didn't aim at them directly. I was purposely misaiming them. So when I fired my shots, the robots actually moved into the bullet's path." Cloud explains and helps the Chocobo stand.

"Whoa…" Lightning was amazed at Cloud's strategy. _She would've never strategized like that._

"Yeah…" Cloud pats on the Chocobo's back and lets him run free, "As for last 11 Myrmidons, I was just too fast for them."

Cloud walks back to Lightning and returns her roll of bandages, which is now mostly used up. Lightning then wonders if she really could do those amazing feats Cloud pulled off.

"Do you think…that I could've beaten those guys?" Lightning questions.

"…" Cloud shrugs his right shoulder, "Yeah…"

"Really...?"

"I mean, you protected Cocoon and all, right?" Cloud added, "You're definitely capable…"

That prompts Lightning to ask another question.

"Cloud…was it?"

"Hmm…?"

"How did you know that I was a l'Cie?"

Cloud's eyes wander for moment.

He becomes quiet for a couple of seconds; He crosses his arms and begins…

"Let's just say…"

Without warning, a flash of light shines at Cloud and Lightning. A ship was in the sky and is coming down towards them.

It is a PSICOM ship.

"Freeze! Do not move!" a voice coming out of a speaker, "If you try and resist, we will kill you!"

"Great…" Lightning gets back on her feet while shielding her eyes from the light

"Guess those Myrmidons earlier called them…" Cloud said while shielding his eyes also.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!


	3. Separation and Reunited

**Separation and Reunited**

"Captain, it's that wanted l'Cie!" a PSICOM soldier points at the screen, which shows the visual of Cloud and Lightning outside.

"According to the reports, she is no longer a GC." another soldier adds while looking at a computer screen.

"Who's that other guy with her?"

"His stripes…" the Captain studies Cloud's uniform, "He's a General of the Guardian Corps…"

"What? Impossible…" a PSICOM soldier said while loading his gun, "Why would a General be all the way out here?"

"Hmm…" the Captain continues to stare at the blonde.

"Captain…?" the PSICOM soldier, who is piloting the ship, is awaiting an order.

"We were ordered to drop the l'Cie operation…" the Captain states, "…but that female is still considered dangerous. We must arrest her and take her into custody."

"But what about that General?" a soldier asks, "Are we to just ignore him?"

"Do whatever you need to do to get that woman arrested." the Captain issues, "Land this ship!"

"Yes, sir!"

The PSICOM ship begins to land and sends a powerful after-wind towards the two. A loud thump is resulted after the legs of the ship hit the soft ground. The engine is then powered down, but not fully. The ship is a transportation ship, not a fighter ship. Its size is small and its weaponry is very limited. The PSICOM soldiers shouldn't be a big threat, but there might be a large number of them. The door on the side opens and it makes a slanted level on the ground. Five PSICOM soldiers exit and make their way to apprehend Cloud and Lightning.

Judging from their uniforms and stripe colors, white helmets with horn-like features and blue stripes, they were from Eden.

"HANDS UP NOW!" one of the soldiers orders.

Cloud and Lightning exchange quick glances and reluctantly agree. It's no use to fight since they don't know the possibility of being outnumbered. Their guns are locked onto them and ready to shoot.

"YOU!" the soldier points at Lightning, "YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"

"What's going on here, soldier?" Cloud asks.

"SHUT IT!" the soldier redirects his aim at Cloud.

Cloud gives an annoyed look.

"NOW MOVE!" the soldier orders Lightning, "GET IN THE SHIP!"

"I'm not going anywhere…" Lightning declines.

"I'M WARNING YOU! YOU MOVE OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

"Hey soldier!" Cloud calls.

The soldier looks at Cloud again.

"My name is Cloud…and I'm a General of the Guardian Corps. If you are unaware, I am also the Home-guard."

"What?" the soldier is astonished to hear this.

All of the PSICOM soldiers look at each other and begin to reconsider their aiming. Lightning, who now learns another thing about Cloud, is the most surprised.

_"Cloud was from Eden…?"_

The soldier looks back at the ship. The Captain already heard Cloud's introduction. Cloud is a GC from Eden, and to stand up against a General from Eden would be quite an insult. The Captain fluctuates, but decides to just ignore him. The Captain presses a button and speaks...

"Soldier, you are to ignore that statement and continue the arrest. We can just leave him and he won't be a threat." The order comes through the soldier's helmet's channel.

All of the PSICOM soldiers nod their heads and goes back to aiming their guns. The soldier keeps on yelling…

"MOVE NOW!"

"Hold on a second…" Cloud said as he drops his hands.

"STAND DOWN!"

"State your reason! Why are you doing this…?"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"This does not follow PSICOM's policy!" Cloud begins to raise his voice.

"WE ARE ORDERED TO ARREST THAT WOMAN AND TAKE HER INTO CUSTODY!"

"FOR WHAT, SOLDIER…?" Cloud is now yelling.

"THAT'S OUR BUSINESS ONLY!"

Lightning watches as the General and PSICOM soldier argue. She looks around and sees nothing but an open field. If they try to escape, the soldiers and their ship would shoot them down. It's best to cooperate, otherwise things could get ugly. There's no other choice…it's for the best.

"PLEASE MOVE, SIR!" the soldier continues.

"YOU ARE-!" Cloud intends to yell back.

"Fine, I'll go!" Lightning interrupts.

Cloud stops and turns to her. He moves himself beside her and whispers…

_"Lightning…these men…"_

_"Don't worry…I know what I'm doing…"_ Lightning whispers back.

"..."

"THEN MOVE INTO THE SHIP NOW!" the PSICOM soldier gestures to the door.

Cloud shifts back around…

"I'm coming too, then!" Cloud includes.

"SORRY SIR! BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME!"

"What…?" Cloud is bemused.

"CAPTAIN'S ORDERS…!"

"You do realize that if you defy a General's order, you will be unsecured from castigation?"

"…" the soldier becomes quiet.

Cloud looks at Lightning and rethinks what he's going to do. He realigns his attention and orders…

"You can either let me on board or let me speak to your Captain…"

The PSICOM soldier then receives a new transmission from the Captain…

"Soldier, you can let him on board, but put them both in confinement."

"Yes sir…"

"ALL RIGHT, YOU BOTH GET TO THE BACK OF THE SHIP!"

The soldiers march to the ship's door and one of them presses a button, which opens a different door in the ship's rear. Cloud and Lightning show their gander at each other, and then they walk to the back of the ship to be confined.

A change in travel plans…

The confinement room is small and well-lit. There are two sides with seats and nothing else, but yellowish-orange bulbs and steely walls. Cloud sits on one side and Lightning sits on the other. The door closes. They feel the ship taking off and flying. Both of them sat there until the PSICOM ship gets to wherever they needed to go. Silence, except the engine's sounds, is present between the two.

* * *

Lightning is sitting at the corner nearest to the door. Cloud is sitting at the opposite and farthest corner. She takes a peek at him. He is leaning forward with his eyes closed, and keeps on tapping his head. He is in deep thought…Of course, why wouldn't he be? To suddenly be confronted by demanding lower ranks soldiers and having no choice but to follow their commands? Well, not following them, Cloud had no choice; he would be left out there and had to walk_._

"Hey…" she calls.

Cloud hears her, but doesn't show his attention.

"Sorry it has to be this way…"

Cloud opens his eyes and shifts them to her. "What do you mean…?"

"I had no other options, but to do what they wanted. Otherwise, we would've been Amams' food. And you dragged yourself into this."

"…"

"Sorry…"

"It's really not anyone's fault." Cloud said, "I wanted to get on, because I needed to get to the military divisions. I hope this ship takes us there, since they said something about taking you into custody. You did what you needed to do and that's fine with me."

"…"

"But if we do get there…I'll have a word with the higher-ups about this situation." Cloud has a small grueling voice is his vocals.

Lightning begins to sits herself up after hearing those words. She senses a lot of trouble approaching. Cloud goes back to his deep thinking and puts two thumbs between his eyes. Lightning twiddles her fingers. She starts to wonder about how Serah's doing. She must be worried sick about her. Once Lightning gets back and somehow gets out of custody, she will find her. Not only that, but she's going to have to explain everything that has happened.

"Say Lightning…?" Cloud calls

"Huh…?" Lightning snaps back and refocuses.

"How has the military been doing?"

"Been doing?"

"Yeah…"

It is unknown how long Cloud's been in crystal stasis for. He probably wants to get an update so he can keep up with the military's situation_._

"Well…PSICOM soldiers are higher in numbers, but every one of them is inexperienced and reckless. All they do is follow orders and do what needs to be done. They don't think for themselves, and just plainly pull the trigger when told. Especially, the elites…they are just plain ruthless…Those soldiers earlier…you get it, right?"

"…Yeah…" Cloud sighs, "…and the Guardian Corps?"

"…I haven't seen anyone else from the Guardian Corps for a while now." Lightning answers, "Since I quitted, I haven't been paying attention to them…"

"Quitted…?" Cloud is confounded.

Lightning slightly nods her head.

"Why did you quit?" Cloud asks.

"To…" Lightning momentarily hesitates.

"To…what…?"

"To…save my sister." Lightning proudly finishes while looking into his eyes.

Cloud has a complete shock in his face. He begins to stare at the floor and breathes heavily. Lighting notices his change of expression and she felt like as if she said something wrong or insulting. Cloud clenches his fists and starts to scoff…

"You quitted your career to save someone…?" Cloud develops a haunting smirk.

"What…?"

"That's pretty foolish…You could ruin your life and it is for someone else?" Cloud shakes his head, "Ridiculous…"

"What are you talking about…?" Lightning has a small growl in her tone, "To save someone else, you have to put your own life on the line…"

"So, basically, you WOULD ruin your own life…for someone else?" he repeats.

"Yes. And if it's for family…I would gladly give my life a million times over." Lightning strikes with a hard finish.

Cloud makes a brief tiny laugh, _"That's stupid…"_

"…!" Lightning is bewildered to hear such a thing from him. She stands up and faces at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cloud ignores her.

"You wouldn't give your life up for someone else?" Lightning raises her voice.

"Why should I?" Cloud cruelly inquires.

"Wh…?" Lightning's blue eyes widens, "Because it's the right thing to do!"

"…"

"I quitted being a GC to save my sister from a mistake I made. I was being an ignorant. She tried telling me something, but I wouldn't listen. Because of that, she was captured by a fal'Cie. I wanted to fix it, so I gave up my job to save her. I never regretted doing so." Lightning reminiscences loudly, "She is my sister…and it's my job to protect her. Without her, my life is meaningless."

Cloud sits there as if he didn't hear a single thing she said. Lightning's angry grows. Another thing she learns from this man. He has no morality or the compassion of the meaning to saving someone else. It seems selfishness is definite in this blonde's mind. Cloud is cold-hearted…no wonder he's a General. Then again…Lighting used to be like this. She once thought that friends are futile and having them would only slow her down. Regardless, Cloud is different. Lightning never thought that this person would be so full of…

"Did you fail?" he asks.

"…!"

"Did you fail to save her?"

"No…" Lightning immediately answers with a slight lie. Lightning did manage to get to Serah in the Pulse Vestige, but only to witness her turning into crystal_._

"What if you did?"

"What do you mean…?"

Cloud stands and lands his gaze on her. "If she died when you tried to save her…what would you do then?"

"…!"

"What would you do, Lighting?"

"I…I…" Lightning's answer couldn't come out.

"What?" Cloud is really demanding an answer. "What would you do?"

"I would get revenge!" Lightning exclaims while remembering the time when she and Snow confronted fal'Cie Anima.

Cloud remains there without an emotion, sighs and shakes his head, while sitting back down.

"You see…this is why I don't put anyone before me." Cloud coldly said.

"…What?"

"When someone dies, someone else just HAD to go spill more blood." Cloud puts a lot of emphasis into his words.

"…!"

"That's one reason why the people can't make peace…they just always want revenge." Cloud stares at the floor, "Once someone lose someone they care about, they can transform into the most deadly creature mankind can offer."

Lightning doesn't know that Cloud is being so cold and yet…he sounds really scrutinizing. He doesn't like the fact that people would give up their life for others, putting friends or family before them, or people seeking vengeance. What is it with this man? Is Cloud a good guy or…?

"Has something like that happened to you?" Lightning lowers her voice.

Cloud becomes silent.

"You…tried to save someone, didn't you?" Lightning hypothesizes.

"…"

"You couldn't save them and…"

Cloud's knuckles can be heard cracking…

"Did…you…go looking for revenge?" Lightning asks with caution.

Cloud shows a glance with an ambiguous look in both of his eyes. His blue eye, however, is showing the same sadness from before; back when he was a crystal. He looks like he was about to cry…

"You have no idea…"

Lightning detects a heavy tone in his answer.

It's so filled with grief and sorrow.

Lightning realizes that something did happen to Cloud.

What was it?

Cloud looks away and falls into his deep thinking position again.

Lightning returns to her seat and feels uneasy about who Cloud really is.

* * *

About fifteen minutes passed, and not one word has passed between Cloud and Lightning since their last conversation. Cloud is sitting upwards with arms crossed and eyes closed. Lightning is still alert and patient. She keeps on replaying the memory from the time she was trapped in darkness to the time she and Cloud were attacked by the Myrmidons, and to the time they are sitting down in the back of the ship now. The real disturbing thing that keeps bothering her, was the most recent sentence Cloud has given her. Lightning figured out that Cloud is a person who has tried to protect someone, and ends up having to seek revenge. Probably from guilt, Cloud is shielding himself from that memory by saying that protecting others is stupid.

Nothing is certain yet…

Lightning has still yet to discover the entire identity of the person she "released" from crystal stasis.

"Were you a l'Cie?" Lightning breaks the silence.

Cloud reopens his eyes.

"Since you were once a crystal, that must've mean that you were a l'Cie and you completed your Focus."

"…"

Lightning waits for an answer from him after adding, "And if I really was in your soul, and I actually saw that l'Cie mark…then …"

"You're right." Cloud disrupts with his answer.

"…!"

"I was a l'Cie." Cloud sounds heartrending, "However, I didn't complete my Focus…"

"You…didn't?"

"No…I completely ignored and failed it." Cloud irately inserts.

Lightning becomes shocked after hearing some new information.

"As a matter of fact…" Cloud glances at Lightning with his red eye.

"…?" Lightning's voice faintly shakes with fear as she sees something proverbial in his red eye.

"I am still a l'Cie."

Lightning's mind wipes completely blank. Her chest feels tight and every surrounding noise deafens.

Cloud is a l'Cie…

Another l'Cie, who still is cursed, is sitting right in front of her. Just like Vanille and Fang, Cloud is stuck with his curse.

"Now you know, Lightning."

"…?"

"The reason I know that you were once a l'Cie, was-."

Right out of the blue, the ship shakes and stops. The engine can be heard powering all the way off and the two captives know that they have landed. The door opens and a solid ground can be seen. Cloud and Lightning stands up and walks out of the confinement room.

The sky is now dark, the clouds can be seen, and the stars are brightly visible. Not only that, but multiple PSICOM ships are seen flying everywhere. They are still on Gran Pulse. Around Cloud and Lightning, are camps. Grayish camps are spotted in numerous amounts and Cocoon citizens are moving around and about. PSICOM soldiers, from all cities, are also noticed, patrolling and making sure that everything is in order. The Guardian Corps should be the ones doing this, but no one with the corresponding uniform can be sighted.

It appears that the migrating citizens are living in camps for now. If that's the situation, then there should be a very large quantity of camps locating in this area. The Eden PSICOM soldiers, from the transportation ship Cloud and Lightning were on pointed their guns at them. The Captain made his way in front of Cloud and Lightning.

"I am the Captain." he introduces himself.

"…"

The Captain looks directly at Cloud. "I will be now taking you into directly to someone in the ranks of the Guardian Corps."

"Why's that?" Cloud is astonished to hear this after expecting an argument.

"If you really are a General from Eden, then it must be confirmed. As you can see, the people are in need of order. And we need all the Generals to be meeting together to discuss this."

"That was my plan all along…" Cloud said

Lightning now understands why Cloud needed to be here after breaking free from crystal.

Cloud takes a glance at Lightning.

"What about her…?" Cloud asks.

"She's a wanted fugitive…she is positively going into custody."

Lightning bites her lips at the Captain's answer. She is wanted? She knows that she was branded as a l'Cie since her face was on the news back in Palumpolum. Lightning expected herself to be forgotton after Yaag Rosch cancelled the l'Cie operation.

"I am going to have to change that." Cloud said, much to Lightning and the Captain's surprise.

"You see, this brave soldier saved my life out there. She protected me from your defective Myrmidons." Cloud lies.

The Captain turns to Lightning, and back at Cloud. "Defective…?"

"Why else were your Myrmidons attacking us…? Surely, they must've recognized me as a General of the Guardian Corps, but instead they went on and attacked me as if I was a wild Pulsian creature." Cloud intelligently lies again.

"Hmm…" the Captain is doubtful, "But she's still a wanted fugitive…"

"Then let me take care of her…" Cloud said next to the Captain's ear, "I'll make sure she's off the list, and you can get points for promotion."

The Captain succumbs to Cloud's manipulation of words.

"Very well, sir!" the Captain happily agrees.

Cloud smirks and Lightning can't believe that this Captain fell for such trickery. Unless he knew about the Myrmidons being recently upgraded, the robots didn't have a facial recognition programmed in them. Lightning makes a small chuckle, and she is awed by Cloud's talent.

"Men! Get back to base!" the Captain orders the soldiers behind Cloud and Lightning.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers then march off.

"Follow me." the Captain gestures at Cloud.

Cloud gives Lightning a tilt of his head, and she immediately follows behind him, while he was tagging along with the Captain.

* * *

As they pass by the camps, they see the citizens all worried and scared. They are sitting in front of their camps and staring at the planetary orb frozen in crystal. To witness such a dramatic occurrence took a heavy toll of their lives. The children somehow easily got over it and ignore the past while living in the present. They are playing with other children and they are all laughing. The adults, however, are not too optimistic. They are just talking to each other whether the future will be better, or whether there is a future for them or not.

The Captain, Cloud, and Lightning reach a gigantic tent with flags on top. A sign near the entrance said, "Sanctum Officials allowed only". Two guards are standing next to the entrance.

"Wait here…" the Captain said to Cloud and Lightning.

He walks up to the guards, gives them the salute, and enters the big tent.

Cloud and Lightning good-naturedly stand where they are. Lightning then goes on to comment about Cloud's previous performance.

"That was a risky thing you pulled back there…" Lightning said.

Cloud knew what she's talking about, "Yeah, well, I don't think you deserve going into custody since no one actually know that you protected Cocoon or even the truth for that matter."

Lightning gives a very bleak shy smile, "…Thanks…"

Cloud raises a part of the corner of his lip up. "You're welcome…"

He then hears a small child crying somewhere. He scans around and spots a little girl crying her heart out by herself. She is just standing there with a teddy bear and no one was doing anything.

"Hold on a minute…" Cloud said to Lightning.

Cloud walks over to the girl and bends down to talk to her. Lightning watches him and sees the girl stopping her cries. Cloud stands up and walks with the girl somewhere, probably looking for her parents. She smiles again at his actions. Cloud couldn't be someone bad. Even though he's a l'Cie, he's still human…perhaps.

_"Where is his mark anyway…?" _Lightning ponders to herself.

Then she notices the entrance of the big camp opening. The cloth moves to the side and a familiar fat man comes out. Lightning couldn't believe who she's seeing…

It is a man in a blue and white Guardian Corps uniform, and his stripes on both shoulder pads are orange. His hair is short and his moustache is unmistakable.

It is Lieutenant Amodar.

He looks up and sees Lightning standing there.

"Farron…?"

"Lieutenant!"

"Hey!" Amodar grins heartily and walks up to Lightning.

"It's been a while…" he greet with that same friendly face.

Lightning gives a small laugh and proceeds to salute him. However, he stops her…

"Nuh-uh, Farron. You forgot…you're not a soldier anymore." His smile begins to fade.

"Sorry, Lieutenant…" Lightning looks down with shame.

"Ahh…don't worry about it." Amodar taps her on the forehead and pushing her back up, "I've been talking to your sister's fiancée lately…"

"…! Snow…?"

"Yeah…" Amodar holds his hands behind him, "The whole NORA gang spoke to me after _that _happened."

Amodar pointed to the crystallized Cocoon. Lightning follows his point and begins to wonder what Amodar has learned.

"You've done the right thing, Farron." Amodar proudly states.

Lightning is confused to hear this from her former superior.

"I know everything you have done. You tried to save your sister, became a l'Cie, started to save the world and everything…"

"Oh…yeah..." Lightning said with a little remorse, "You once told me to keep out of PSICOM business…but I didn't listen."

"…"

"You were right about it all…only grief came out of it."

"Ahh well…at least you did for something you care about." Amodar's smile returns. "Your sister, remember?"

Lightning looks up to him and gives a slight smile in return, "Right."

"That's the soldier I've been training." He heartily laughs while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lightning feels more relived after knowing that a Guardian Corps member understands her. It was luck that brought the Lieutenant here to talk to her.

"But…why are you here, Lieutenant?" Lightning asks.

Amodar removes his hand from her shoulder, "I'm here to make sure everything is under control…and call me Amodar now."

"Lieuten…I mean, Amodar." Lightning corrects herself, "Aren't the Generals gathering together to establish some kind of operation?"

"Yeah…that's what's going on in there." Amodar points back at the tent, "We're just waiting until everyone's ready."

"Well, I guess they will be missing one General for a while." Lightning puts her hands on her waists.

"What do you mean…?" Amodar questioned with a perplexed face.

"Didn't that Captain tell you…?"

"Captain…? No one told me anything, I just came out here for fresh air…"

"Oh…I am here with a General, but he's busy helping someone." Lightning looks around to see if he's back.

"Another General is here…?" Amodar's eyebrows rise, "Where is he…? He's has to be in the tent now in order for the meeting to start."

"I don't know where he is…" Lightning keeps on turning around to see if he's in sight, "Cloud is just helping a little girl."

Amodar's face then went blank after hearing that name. He stares at Lighting with eyes wide and fully open. Lightning notices his stare, and she stops moving her body around.

"Lieu…Amodar…?"

He grabs her arms tight and asks right in her face.

"What was the name again…?" he asks with an unstable voice.

"Name…? You mean…Cloud?" Lighting is stunned to see him like this.

"Cloud? Cloud, you say?" Amodar's eyes are really expanded.

"Y-Yes…!"

Amodar lets Lightning go, and gawks at the ground hard. He has the looks of someone who found out an ugly truth or something.

"What's the matter, sir?" Lighting asks.

"H-He's…He's…He…He's…" Amodar is stuttering with that shaky voice.

"Lieutenant Amodar_…"_ a voice came from behind the man with orange stripes.

Amodar quickly turns around and Lightning steps to the left. Both of them see the blonde with the black uniform and red stripes standing there. Lightning takes a look at Amodar, who is shaking uncontrollably. She never had seen him like this before. Amodar walks slowly towards the blonde…

"C-C-Cloud…?"

"It's me…" the blonde begins to grin, "It's good to see you again, my friend."

Amodar starts to let out small laughs, and then suddenly bursts out laughing with joy.

"CLOUD! HA HA HA HA!"

The man opens his arms wide and wraps them around Cloud's body very tight.

"Agh…Lieutenant!" Cloud grunted with a smile.

"HO HO HO! IT'S REALLY YOU, YOU'RE BACK!" Amodar keeps on laughing.

"Y-Yeah…agh…and you're still the same as always!"

Amodar lets go and Cloud gasps for air. Cloud looks at his face and sees tears welling up.

"I-I…I never thought I would get to see my fellow friend again!" Amodar chocks.

"Heh…" Cloud smirks.

Lightning, on the other hand, is completely mind-blown at what just occurred in front of her. Her former Lieutenant was hugging this General like a baby, and they are talking to each other as friends? How is that possible? This is definitely a side of Amodar that Lightning was NOT aware of.

"How you've been?" Amodar wipes his tears.

"Heh…I…"

Before Cloud could answer, two men in white Guardian Corps uniform with red stripes, exit the camp. Red stripes…Generals. One General is a short and stout man. He looks to be in the age of sixties. Short blonde combed hair and a blonde moustache. He is smoking a large cigarette in his fat mouth. The other man is more linear and tall. His black hair is combed backwards and he has a black beard and moustache. This man looks to be in his thirties. The Captain from before comes out with the two men.

"That's him, sirs." the Captain points at Cloud.

The two men look at Cloud with the faces of shock and amazement.

_"_G-General Shinra, General Tuesti…" Amodar salutes.

"General Cloud…" the man with black hair warmly smiles.

"General Tuesti." Cloud smiles also and gives him a handshake.

"Where have you been?" General Tuesti asks.

"Just helping a little girl find her mom." Cloud answers

General Tuesti was actually referring to a different timeline.

"Feh! Still the kind one, eh?" the other man huffs with his cigarette.

"It's good to meet you too, General Shinra." Cloud nods to him.

"Hmph…"

"Now, now, Shinra…Cloud's has finally returned. We should show him some respect." General Tuesti kindly suggests.

"Respect? Respect, my ass…"

General Shinra talks another inhale of smoke and walks back into the tent.

"Forgive his manners, Cloud…" General Tuesti apologized.

"It's okay, General Tuesti…Some people don't change." Cloud kindly said.

"Hmm…Welcome back." He puts his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

General Tuesti then focus his attention on the Captain. "Well done finding him…"

"Thank you, sir!" the Captain gives off a proud smile.

"You may leave now with your squad." the General said.

"Yes sir!"

As the Captain starts to walk away, he looks at Cloud. Cloud gives a nod, and the Captain moves on with the same smile. It seems he's still oblivious…

"We should get started, right?" Cloud questions to Tuesti.

"Yes! Come on in, once you're ready." General Tuesti acknowledges then enters the tent.

Amodar pats Cloud on the back.

"I'll see you in there…" he smiles.

Before Amodar goes back into the tent, he tells Lightning, "Farron, if you need to talk or anything, you know my transmission number."

Lightning watches him reenter the tent.

Cloud observes her, who is still standing at the same spot. He walks up to her.

"You look…flabbergasted." Cloud comments.

"Um…all of that…was something new." Lightning said.

"I guess…"

"You know Amodar?"

"Yeah…he was my colleague a long time ago."

"Really? That's…odd." Lightning's eyebrows rose, "You are a General and he's…"

"He's still a Lieutenant, I know."

"How…?"

"I…outranked him, because…I went on a mission that got me recognized as a hero, and I got promoted significantly."Cloud explains

"Wow…" Lightning is impressed.

"You know Amodar, too?" Cloud asks her.

"He was my superior when I was in Guardian Corps."

"Huh…what a coincidence…"

"What about those other two Generals?"

"Oh, they are my superiors when I _was_ a General…"

Lightning notices a past tense in his answer. She also remembers the time back at the grounds of Gran Pulse when she first meets Cloud, when she asked if he was a General. To which Cloud replied…

_"Right…I was once a General…"_

"What do you mean, "…was"?" Lightning inquires.

Cloud vacillates. He just looks back at the tent.

"…I have to go in now…" Cloud said.

"Oh…right." Lightning looks disappointed.

"…"

"…"

They both stand there in silence.

"Will…"

"Huh…?"

_"_Will I see you again…?" Lightning asks with glimmer in her blue eyes

"…"

"…?"

"…Maybe…since the Generals are trying to get the people back together and safe, we probably might meet again."

Lightning understands.

"That is if the geezers in there don't have heart attacks…" Cloud jokes about the Generals' age.

Lightning immediately gives out a soft and diminutive giggle at Cloud's joke.

Cloud's eyes flashes with curiosity.

"What…?" Lighting asks while calming down.

"Nothing…" Cloud just smirks.

He really wanted to tell just how _cute_ Lightning was at that moment.

"What are you going to do now…?" Cloud buzzes.

"I…I'm not really sure." Lighting responds, "At first I was in darkness, I meet some guy who tells me that I was in his soul, I walked with him, then I was attacked, and I got captured, and now…I don't know."

Cloud chuckles, "Why don't you go find your sister…?"

"…!"

"I'm sure she's worried about you."

"Yeah…" Lighting has an image of Serah crying in her mind.

"Hey…"

"…?"

"I'm sorry about…" Cloud starts apologizing, "…about saying that saving her was stupid."

Lightning remembers their conversation back in the ship.

She shakes her head. "It's nothing to worry about…"

They stared in each other's eyes for a brief while. For a while, to Lightning, Cloud's red eye looks really sad.

It's time.

"Well…Bye." Cloud said as he begins to walk towards the tent.

"Bye…" Lightning said while watching him going into the tent. The cloth entrance then covers the inside and Cloud was gone.

She turns around and looks up into the night sky of stars. She breathes in and exhales.

"Time to go…"

Lightning takes one last look at the big tent.

For some unknown reason, Lightning feels that she will miss him…

No matter, she shakes the thought out of head and moves on to find her sister, Serah Farron.

* * *

After thirty minutes of searching and asking questions, Lightning has no clue of her sister's whereabouts. She even asked if anyone seen a big tall man with a bandana that goes by the name Snow. No one knows…they were all busy recuperating from their terrifying experience.

Lightning sighs with frustration.

What is she going to do, now?

Out of nowhere, she hears her name being called…

_"Claire!"_

Lighting looks back and forth to see where the source if coming from. There are too many people walking around.

_"Claire!"_

The voice is Serah's! The voice gets louder and louder, meaning that she must be close.

"Claire!"

Lightning shifts behind her and sees her Serah running between the people and was coming towards her.

"Claire!"

Serah jumps and hugs her tightly.

"Serah!" Lightning asserts.

"Oh my gosh, Claire …!" Serah is sobbing viciously.

"Serah…"

Serah comes off of her and faces her directly. Serah's eyes are really wet with tears.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm sorry…" Lighting apologizes with regret.

Then Snow comes through the crowd and sees the two pink-haired ladies standing there with each other. He comes up and stands next to his fiancée.

"Lightning!" he exclaimed.

"Snow…" Lightning has a little annoyance of seeing him.

"Man, we've been looking all over for you…"

"I know…"

"So, where have you been?" Serah starts wiping her tears off.

Lightning wanted to explain immediately, but there are too many people here. If she was to talk about seeing another l'Cie, bad things are going to happen and the people will panic. It's best to speak someplace else…

"Let's find a place first…" Lightning commends.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and give some thoughts.


	4. The Plan

**The Plan**

Cloud steps into the large tent and sees a spacious area. Only a long and wide technological table can be seen in the middle of the area. There are rows of chairs at the sides and two big chairs at the opposite ends. Aside from the furniture, many men are standing and talking in groups. Judging by their uniforms and stripes, they are Generals from both the Guardian Corps and PSICOM. The men are just talking until Cloud's presence alerted them. The Generals from the Guardian Corps exclaim and immediately walk towards Cloud. One of the Generals gives his hand for a handshake…

"Welcome back, General Cloud…" he says with a smile

"Thanks" Cloud provides him the handshake

The other Generals are doing the same…

"Welcome back, General"

"Good to see you, General"

"Good to see you again, General"

"Welcome back."

"Hello and welcome back."

"Good to see you back."

Cloud accepts their generosity and shakes all their hands. The Generals then returns to their talking PSICOM partners. Amodar comes into Cloud's vision…

"Ahh Cloud…" he welcomes

"Amodar…"

"The meeting is about to begin. Have a drink…there's plenty of refreshments in the back…"

"I'm fine, Amodar."

"Well then…" Amodar smiles, "Before we start, I would like to ask…"

Cloud was already prepared for the soon-to-be-asked question.

"Where have you been, my friend?"

"…"

"Ever since _that_ day, we never saw you again. You've just…disappeared."

"I know…"

"And it's been…how long…about 7-8 years. You look like you haven't aged a bit!" Amodar notices Cloud's young appearance

"…"

"What happened…?"

"I…had to visit someone." Cloud answers

"Well that's…an awful long visit. Did you decide to take a vacation along the way?"

"I didn't really plan to return…"

"What do you mean by that…?"

"…"

"What about your daughter? Where is she?" Amodar's question has Cloud's throat tightening.

"She…" Cloud starts with a shaky voice

Then a loud commanding voice is heard in the back.

"All right, gentlemen. Please take your seats and we'll begin the meeting!"

Amodar looks to Cloud and said, "Well, I can't stay here. Only Generals and higher ranks can be here while the meeting goes. I talk to you again later."

"Yeah…"

"See you around, General" Amodar chuckles, "Good luck…"

Cloud nods and watches him go out of the tent. Cloud then searches for his seat.

All of the 10 Guardian Corps Generals sit on one side of the rows of chairs beside the table and the PSICOM Generals take the other. The table was wide, so the distance between a Guardian Corps General and a PSICOM General was about 14 feet. Cloud looks around to study the environment. He notices himself to be the only General to have a black uniform. The PSICOM Generals have dark grayish armor with no helmets on and red stripes as well. Cloud is visibly the youngest General out of all them. General Reeve Tuesti was sitting next to him. General Shinra was next to him also and smoking his fat cigar.

"This meeting better end quick…" Shinra pouts

"Relax, General. This meeting is important and necessary for this night." Reeve hushes him

"Hmph…"

"How are we going to get a population that is two-thirds of Cocoon to safety?" Cloud asks Reeve, "Pulse is a place they are afraid of…"

"Well, that's why we're all here, right General Cloud?" a PSICOM General across from Cloud smirks

At the end of the table, a man, in a white trench coat and black armor with white stripes inside, stands.

"Thank you for coming, Generals."

This man is Rhodes. He is the Field Marshal of the army, the highest rank of the army rank. He speaks with a firm and commanding voice.

"As you all know, Cocoon has fallen. It is now crystallized and the citizens need to be taken to safety. We don't know why a situation like this has occurred, but we must maintain peace at all cost. At this time I would to present you, Professor of Government/Economics and the Director of the Emergency Evacuation System, Mr. Bartholomew Estheim."

The entrance of the tent opens and all the Generals look at a man in a gray suit with glasses entering. His hair is brownish-blonde and combed backwards. His tie with blue brands is loosely hanging from his neck. He slowly walks towards the empty seat at the end of the table and stands there. He gives a bow and speaks…

"It's a pleasure to meet you all of you…and I hope to be a great help."

"Mr. Estheim is a Sanctum Official. He's been captured by l'Cie, but now he's here to help us with the evacuation. Please, Mr. Estheim…" Rhodes gestures him to explain and sits down

"Thank you, sir."

Bartholomew couldn't help but notice a blonde General in black sitting in one of the chairs. He looks at him and the blonde gives him direct eye contact.

"It's good to see you again, General Cloud." Bartholomew smiles and bows his head

Cloud smiles also and bows his head in return. It seems Bartholomew and Cloud either know each other or the man with glasses is just showing respect.

"All right, now for evacuation plan, we need to know the main details and aspects of Pulse. Since the citizens grew up with hatred and fear of Pulse, we must be cautious of what we decide for them. I've been researching about Pulse for a while…"

Bartholomew presses his finger on the table. An orange holographic three-dimensional visual of Pulse is emitted at the center of the table in midair.

"Pulse is a very large terrestrial planet. Unlike the maintenance of Cocoon, there are no Fal'Cies that are controlling the nature of Pulse. Filled with life and resources, Pulse's a fairly suitable planet to live in…economically." Bartholomew states while pointing at the holographic Pulse. He then presses more buttons on the table and images of Amams and Behemoths are showing. "However, the creatures on Pulse are very dangerous. The wildlife is obviously untamed and they are everywhere. Having the large number of citizens out there, it will attract the creatures…"

"They are nothing to worry about…" one of the PSICOM Generals said, "We can provide protection from these outsiders."

"Yes, the military is protecting the people, but it won't be long until the military collapses and we'll be outnumbered."

"Are you questioning our militaristic power?" the same PSICOM General asked angrily

"Please, General Smith." Marshal Rhodes stopped him, "Continue, Mr. Estheim…"

"Well, unless we…somehow have a facility with boundaries to keep the wildlife out, the creatures will keep on attacking and endangering the lives of the people. Soldiers will lose their lives too, and we shouldn't take that risk."

"What are you suggesting?" Rhodes asks

"That's the part where I need help, Marshal Rhodes." Bartholomew answers, "Even if we have our ENTIRE engineering field out there and building an acceptable and protective facility, it would take years to finish. The people won't last for long and our work might be interrupted by the creatures as well."

"Then why don't we just start exterminating the creatures? That will fix it…" a PSICOM General chuckle

"No…That will only anger them. It won't do any good."

"Hmm…Is it possible to keep the citizens in the air with the airships, while the engineers work on the facility?" General Reeve Tuesti asks

"That's not a good alternative. The airships will need to sustain their fuel supply for a while, and to keep landing over and over again would only bring more attention to the wildlife. Plus, the citizens will need to help building the facility since we are low in numbers of workers…" Bartholomew replies

"Isn't there an abandoned village somewhere?" Cloud asks, "From what I remember, this village is safe from the dangers and it's a great place for the citizens to live in. I believe it's called Oerba…"

Bartholomew presses another button. The holographic planet is zoomed in and the images of the village are seen.

"I'm sorry, General, but this place was destroyed and is now covered in snow." Bartholomew apologizes

Cloud stares at the image of the village with shock. This wasn't the Oerba he remembered; it was once beautiful and filled with colors. Now, it's just a run down forsaken wasteland with couple of buildings. He sighs with angst and stays quiet. Everyone starts to murmur to each other and sharing their thoughts.

"Mr. Estheim, couldn't we just go searching for other places rather than just this side of Pulse?" a Guardian Corps General inquires

"We only have the information of this side only. Since Pulse is not in orbit of Cocoon, nor was Cocoon in orbit of Pulse, we used telescopes to study only this half of the planet, which was facing us the whole time. We shouldn't go looking around the planet; it would just waste fuel and effort."

Everyone just keeps on mumbling to each other. Marshal Rhodes sits there and studying the holographic image. Cloud was still quiet. Then Reeve puts his hand on Cloud's shoulder…

"I think…it's time to go to…" Reeve said

Cloud instantly picks up what he's mentioning about. "I don't think…"

"Cloud…it's the only place we know that can provide the people a place."

Cloud then faces General Shinra next to him…

"Shinra…" Cloud calls

"What?"

"Should I announce about…that place?"

"…" Shinra takes out his cigar from his mouth and exhales a smoke, "No other choice…"

Cloud nods and turns to Reeve, who also nods.

The blonde positions himself up…

"There is one place we can go to." Cloud said aloud

All the Generals quickly silence themselves and listen to Cloud's suggestion.

"There's a city on the other side of Pulse."

"A city?" Bartholomew is amazed of such a fact

"It's a secret city that was built there a long time ago. It was there in case of emergency situations like this. People are living there as of now. No citizen who lives on Cocoon is aware of this city, because it is safe from Cocoon's eyes."

"A secret city?" Marshal Rhodes is surprised

"It's called Midgar…" Cloud affirms

"Midgar?" a PSICOM General questions

"Yes, it's a large city with a population of over 500,000. It's a city that is powered by an electric power company with large factories called Mako Reactors. The energy that is used is called Mako. The company provides the city a massive amount of Mako, so the city can be running. However, Mako is converted from organic energy. With a large amount of Mako to run the city of Midgar, the price was the life of Pulse. Midgar is located in a barren wasteland, no life or any animals can be seen around the city."

"I see…" Bartholomew nods

"Even though there is no danger at all, the city is surrounded by thick walls, protecting it from outsiders. The Cocoon citizens can easily migrate into the city, for Midgar has a large amount of space within its walls. The military can be established there and if needed, provide more protection to Midgar."

"Wait a minute, how do you know of this city?" General Smith asks with frustration.

"I've been there for a mission one time…"

"I also know Midgar as well." Reeve stands up to everyone's, except Cloud's and Shinra's, surprise

"You too, General Tuesti…?".

"I am in charge of the Mako Reactors in Midgar. I took over the role after the previous manager died while I was on a mission there. General Shinra here also knows the existence of Midgar." Reeve said.

Shinra looks annoyed that his name was pointed out.

"Is this true?" Marshal Rhodes queries.

"Yeah…" Shinra takes another huff of his cigar, "My son is the President there. The electric company that runs there has my name. Shinra Electric Power Company. "

"President?" a PSICOM General exclaims

"Like how Cocoon has a Primarch, Midgar has a President." Shinra said

"I highly suggest we move everyone into that city and keep them there." Cloud said.

"Hmm…" Bartholomew thinks.

"Are you sure it is safe to move into a city we have no knowledge about? It's like trying to invade and dominate an area…" a Guardian Corps General asks.

"My son can make exceptions…" Shinra cockily said.

"I'm not sure…you said that this city is running by energy that is converted from the life of Pulse. So in other words, it's taking the life away from this planet to sustain the city's environment." Bartholomew is hesitant.

"Unlike Cocoon, Pulse's core doesn't have instant reusable energy. Cocoon's core keeps on reusing the energy over and over again, so we didn't have to convert anything. Pulse is different." Reeve shares his knowledge as manager of Mako Reactors.

"It sounds like a great idea to me…" Marshal Rhodes agrees, "Since three of our Generals have been to this Midgar place…then it should be trustful enough to enter its boundaries."

The Generals starts to nod to each other at this new information.

"However, I'm more concerned about why wasn't I informed about this city sooner. I never heard of such a history." Marshal Rhodes seems upset.

"The city of Midgar can only be known to those who have been on missions there before. It's a secret area that only a few people can know about." Cloud answers.

"How many others know about this city?" Marshal Rhodes queries.

"I'm sure a man named Cid Raines knows of this city too." Cloud replies

The whole room turns into an akward silence. Some Generals are uncomfortable and begins to scratch the back of their heads.

"What…?" Cloud notices the Generals looking away.

"Cid Raines is dead…" Marshal Rhodes affirms.

Cloud's heart just dropped_._

"Dead…?"

"He became Primarch and was killed in Eden…" Reeve informs Cloud while sitting back down.

"That's…That's impossible…Cid Raines is part of the Wide-Area Response Brigade…he couldn't have been…"

"Cloud…He was killed by that Brigade. They became a group called the Cavarly and they assassinated Raines." Marshal Rhodes informs

"…!"

"I'm sorry, General. You two were close friends…but times have changed."

Cloud slowly sits back down with sorrow pushing him.

"Raines is dead…"

Everyone was aware that Cloud and Raines were partners and it was really discomforting to have one of them found out that their partner was killed. However, General Rhodes decides to continue on…

"So, Mr. Estheim…what do you think of the plan for Midgar?"

"Hmm…there is no other option. The people come first." Bartholomew strongly agree, "All right, we shall evacuate the citizens to this Midgar city."

"Then it's settled." Marshal Rhodes stands up, "General Cloud, please provide the coordinates to Mr. Estheim and we will get started early in the morning."

All of the Generals rise from their seats. Cloud was the last one to stand.

"This is new revolution, gentlemen. Cocoon may have been taken away, but not our people. We shall continue onward and look onto the new future. Until then, we need to rest and prepare for the future that is to come." Marshal Rhodes proudly announces

All of the Generals and Bartholomew nod their heads.

"Long live Cocoon and the people!"

"Long live the Cocoon and the people!" all the Generals salute.

* * *

The Generals all started to leave and the tent is slowly becoming empty.

"I guess we're going back there then…" Cloud said to Reeve.

"Yes…it's been a while, but…it was your home, right?" Reeve grins

_"…Yeah…It was…a long time ago_." Cloud ponders

"Feh! Can't believe I'm going back there…!" Shinra grumpily huffs while going outside

"Shinra doesn't seem too happy…" Cloud notes

"Ironically, Midgar is not the type of city he likes…" Reeve chuckles

"…" Cloud just lets out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry for you hear that Raines is gone…" Reeve comforts him.

"…"

"You two were some of the finest soldiers the Guardian Corps has to offer. Shame that…"

"Its okay, Reeve…" Cloud cuts in, "I'll get over it."

Reeve slightly nods, "Well, General Cloud, I have to go. Get a good night sleep, yeah?"

"You too, General…" Cloud returns.

Reeve then leaves and Cloud perceives Bartholomew resetting the table's configurations. Cloud walks up to him…

"Mr. Estheim…"

"Cloud…" Bartholomew happily smiles and shakes his hand, "It's good to see you again…"

"It's good to see you too…"

"How are…things going?"

"Great, I guess…" Cloud sort of lies after hearing his friend's death.

"You've been gone for 8 years…and you look well for someone in his thirties."

"And you look too young for someone in his fifties…"

Bartholomew laughs and Cloud smirks.

"How's your daughter…?"he asks Cloud

Cloud feels his throat tightening again. Cloud didn't want to say it, but he had to since Mr. Estheim was one of those people he can trust.

"She's…dead."

Bartholomew is deeply mortified at Cloud's answer. "Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that."

"…"

"How…Never mind, I shouldn't ask, since too many people you know are…"

"…How's your family?" Cloud asks

"My wife…she's…gone too." Bartholomew gravely replies

"I'm sorry…"

"But my son's still alive…" he adds excitedly, "Here…"

Bartholomew begins to take out a family picture out of his pocket and shows it to Cloud. Cloud takes the picture and studies it. He notices the young boy in yellow with silver hair.

"Is this him…?" Cloud points

"Yes…his name's Hope."

"15…?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now…?" Cloud hands him back the picture.

"We got separated, but we will find each other eventually." Bartholomew puts away the picture.

"Hmm…"

"I spoke to Amodar before I came in…he told me that you were taking a "vacation"."

"Not really…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me, of course. As your former psychiatrist, I still get the habit of taking information." He chuckles

"Yeah…" Cloud sniggers as well, "Do you think the evacuation plan will work, Mr. Estheim?"

"Well, I think it's a great plan, but there are still some uncertainties. I never knew about this Midgar city…"

"It's a great place. You will find out soon…" Cloud assures

Bartholomew nods his head, "I hope so…"

"…"

"Oh, here are the coodinates..." Cloud hands him a sheet of paper.

"Thank you..." Bartholomew accepts the sheet.

The sheet has digits with triangles and squares along with numbers.

"Well, General, it's time for me to get ready." Bartholomew prepares his goodbye.

"I see…Goodnight then, Mr. Estheim. I'll report to you if I ever see your son." Cloud said

"Oh, thank you very much." Bartholomew shakes Cloud's hand, "Goodnight, Cloud…"

Bartholomew departs from the tent and Cloud is now alone.

Cloud stands there in stillness.

He takes his heart shaped pendant and gazes at the wolf imprint.

Cloud opens the pendant…

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and give some of your thoughts!


	5. Who is Cloud?

**Who is Cloud?**

Lightning, Serah, and Snow are walking past many civilians. Snow is leading them somewhere he and Serah have been living at since the crystallization of Cocoon. He was holding firmly onto Serah's hand and Serah was holding Lightning's. It seems separation is not allowed anymore. Lightning has guilt building inside her. She should've said something to her sister before leaving.

"Where are we going…?" Lightning asks Serah

"Don't worry. Our tent is around here." Serah answers

"…"

Snow slows down and stops in front of a tent. Serah looks at the tent with a confused look.

"Well, this is it." Snow points

"Are you sure that's out tent?" Serah asks him

"Of course it is. I remembered the exact detail." Snow says

"There are lots of tents around here." Lightning says as she looks around to see other tents placed, "We don't want to go in someone else's."

"Don't worry! It'll be fine…" Snow confidently states

Snow decides to enter the tent to check.

"Aah!" two people screamed

"Oh…damn!" Snow hurries back out. "Sorry!"

"Sigh…" Lightning shakes her head.

_It seems Snow is still an idiot._

"How can you stand this guy?" Lightning asks Serah

"He's…well…he makes mistakes." Serah embarrassingly giggles

"Mistakes like that…could get the both of you in trouble."

"Then we face the trouble together." Serah says with a smile

"Are you sure you are marrying the right one?"

"Claire!" Serah is shocked to hear that

"What? I'm just…trying to make sure…"

"I'm the one who's getting married. I know what I'm doing."

Lightning looks at her sister's eyes. They are filled with commitment and confidence. She's 18; she's a full grown adult, not a child. Lightning has to stop with being an overprotective sister and trust her. Otherwise, Serah won't be around anymore…

"Fine…Just make sure he's responsible for his OWN mistakes." Lightning crosses her arms

Serah just smiles. Snow walks back to the two.

"Okay…I guess I did pick the wrong tent…" Snow scratches his head

"Come on, Snow. Try to remember the right one next time…" Serah puts her hand on his arm

"Guess…we gotta keep looking." Snow sighs

"Lightning…?" a familiar voice can be heard behind Lightning.

The voice was recognizable. Lightning turns around and sees a male teenager. He has silver hair and he was dressed with colorful clothes. His outfit consists of a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He also wears deep green pants, a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green shoes. His blue-green eyes are widened and they strike Lighting with a flicker of memory. _Hope Estheim_…

"Hope…?"

"Hey!" the boy smiles and runs up to her. "It's been a while…"

"Yeah…" Lightning agrees, "How you've been…?"

"Hope!" Snow notices the short kid, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good so far…" Hope answers. He waves at the other pink hair female, "Hi, Serah…"

"Hi, Hope…" Serah waves back.

"You two know each other already…?" Lightning questions as the both of them knew each other's names.

"Yeah…Snow introduced me." Hope says.

"Yeah…Kid's gotta know that the big man is getting married, right?" Snow laughs as he slaps on Hope's shoulder.

Hope laughs along. Lightning, however, is still confused about why Hope was here. Wasn't he looking for his father?

"Hope…" Lightning catches Hope's attention, "Have you found your dad yet?"

Hope stares at the ground and then back up. "Not yet…but I'm still trying. Last time I heard, he was with a group of soldiers. Not sure if he was captured or…"

"Don't worry, you'll find him soon." Snow encourages him.

"Thanks…" Hope accepts, "I then met Snow and Serah along the way, and that's why I'm here now."

Lightning nods with a smirk. Seems Hope is trying to get through the hardships of life by himself.

"Hope…do you need a place to stay?" Serah asks

"Uh…I've been trying to get my own tent, but there's not one left."

"Don't worry! We got plenty of tents!" Snow exclaims

"What…?"

"I happened to take some just in case…" he winks

_"_Hey, hey, hey!"another voice came from another direction

They all turned and see a black man with an afro walking towards them. He wears a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. It was Sazh Katzroy.

"Mr. Katzroy!" Serah cheerfully calls

A little boy comes from behind and runs up to Serah. Sazh's son, Dajh.

"Ms. Farron!" the boy calls with joy

"Dajh!" Serah picks up the boy and hugs him.

"It's good to see some familiar faces around here." Sazh says

"Good to see you, too." Snow shakes his hand

"And Ms. Grumpy here too…" Sazh addresses Lightning, "…heard that you've been missing for a while."

That reminds Lightning. They shouldn't be standing around here. It won't be long until another PSICOM soldier mistaken them as enemies. They got to get to shelter…

"Snow, let's get going…" Lightning demands

"What? No proper greeting?" Sazh was surprised once again with Lightning's attitude.

"We can save the talking later; the PSICOM soldiers might think that we are still wanted suspects."

"Don't worry about that!" Sazh calms her down, "I've been working around them for the whole day! They don't see me as a wanted criminal!"

"That's because your face hasn't shown up on the news as a l'Cie." Lightning says.

"She's right…" Hope backs up Lightning, "I escaped from some PSICOM soldiers today, because they thought that I was still a l'Cie."

"Well then, let's save the reunion later. Let's find a place where we can be safe for now." Snow nods

"Yeah, that's a better idea…" Serah agrees also while putting down Dajh

"All right then…" Sazh sighs. "So where to? I got no tent…"

"I got that handled." Snow winks

* * *

A few minutes for locating Snow's real tent, they finally found it. The group arranges the tent to become bigger by connecting the other stolen tents with Snow's tent. As they were working, they begin exchanging conversations with each other, trying to catch up about what's happening. Hope is still trying to find his father, Snow and Serah plans to marry and build their own city, and Sazh is taking a break from transporting civilians. After they finished, the tent is now at least 3 times larger and there's enough room for the entire group to fit in.

They all sat in a circle inside the tent.

Hope brought up the first question.

"Hey Snow, are those guys, your NORA gang…are they still around?"

"Yeah, they are just trying to look for their families." Snow answers, "Nothing to worry about…"

"Oh…"

"Still thinking about building that dream city of yours, kid?" Sazh asks Snow

"Heh…about that…that might take a while." Snow nervously chuckles

"And that becoming a teacher thing…is that still…?"

"Of course! Dajh and I agreed on that already…"Serah answers

"Yeah daddy! I'm gonna be her first student!" Dajh happily joins

"That's good! Can't wait to see my son going to school..." Sazh laughs

"Lightning…?" Serah calls for her sister.

Lightning is staring outside of the tent. She is looking out for nearby PSICOM soldiers.

"Relax, soldier girl! You worry too much…" Sazh says.

"Come back in and sit down." Serah tells her.

Lightning takes one last glance and reluctantly joins the group. She sits down next to Hope and Sazh with her Blazefire Saber in her lap.

"Why don't you tell us what happened to you?" Sazh suggests.

"Yeah, I heard from Serah that you went missing for the whole day." Hope says.

"…"

"Come on, tell us." Serah pleads.

"…"

"Do any of you…recognize the name "Cloud"?" Lightning asks.

"Cloud…?" Snow shakes his head. "Never heard of him…"

Hope and Serah shake their heads also.

"Cloud…huh…?" Sazh sounds like he remembers something, "Now that's familiar name…"

"Have you heard of him?"

"Yeah…a long time ago…" Sazh nods, "Can't believe I still remember it…"

"What do you know…?"

"It was just a rumor really. I don't really KNOW him, just heard a couple things about this guy."

"…"

"It was back on Cocoon, when I was transporting some soldiers to their base years ago. I didn't really pay much attention, but I couldn't help eavesdropping on their conversation."

Lightning and the rest are listening attentively.

"From what I heard, Cloud was a top notch soldier. He was the best of the best, and the most dangerous. He has never failed a single mission and loyal to the Sanctum. He was known to be the youngest soldier ever to rise up to the ranking beyond Lieutenant. Some of them said that he was with PSICOM, while others disagreed and said that he's with Guardian Corps. However, they all said that if you mess with him, you will end up missing the next day. Cloud is a dangerous person to be around with and he shouldn't be trusted too easily."

Lightning becomes a bit more puzzled at this rumor that Sazh heard. Cloud is mistaken to be with PSICOM? He was wearing a Guardian Corps uniform. The black color of his clothes, however, would be the explanation since PSICOM's colors are usually dark and the GC's colors are bright. The words of Cloud being the youngest ever to go above the rankings of Lieutenant impressed her. Although, Sazh described him as someone dangerous, that put Lightning in more interest. Lightning continues to listen to Sazh's explanation…

"I also heard that he's been through a lot of trouble. He killed many soldiers, maybe even his own squad. One day, this Cloud guy disappeared. No one had seen him since. Some said he died, and some said that he is on a mission. Either way, the name Cloud was forgotten throughout the military history. Rumor has it that only certain soldiers know him…"

_"Cloud…disappeared…"_ Lightning thinks to herself.

Cloud was in a crystal stasis, which would probably explain the time frame for why he's been missing, but that still doesn't give the entire detail of him being gone. Is Cloud really someone special? After hearing that he killed other soldiers, Lightning's ambivalent thoughts about Cloud strengthens. Is he considered to be an enemy…or…? No, Amodar and the other two Guardian Corps General didn't see him as an enemy...and they are friends.

"That's all I know…REMEMBER it's all just a rumor." Sazh finishes and Dajh was sleeping on his lap. "Not only that, those soldiers were shaking like crazy, as if that Cloud guy would come out of nowhere and kill them. But I think that's all phony…besides…those soldiers said they never even met the guy. So how could they be scared of someone they hardly know about? Maybe, the name Cloud was just a title of a scary story."

"…"

"Anyway, why do you want to know?"

"…"

"Does this deal with why you just suddenly vanish...?"

"...All right…" Lightning sighs, "I'll tell you what happened."

Lightning starts explaining from the time when she was in the darkness and about the man named Cloud.

* * *

"…and that's when we parted. I don't think we'll see each other for a while…maybe not at all." Lightning finishes

"Woah woah woah!" Sazh is bewildered to hear such a story, "You're telling me…that you met the most dangerous soldier that really DOES exist…and he's a l'Cie…and he's HERE?"

"Yeah…like I said, he's a General of the Guardian Corps. He has to be here to help evacuate the people."

"This is crazy!"

"You're wrong about him." Lightning states, "He's not dangerous…He actually saved my life…twice."

"Wow…sounds like you've finally met your pair." Snow jokes.

"Shut up, Snow!" Lightning growls.

Serah slaps him on the arm, "Don't say things like that!"

"Ow! Sorry…!"

"Anyways, that's what happened. Happy now…?" Lightning's annoyance raises.

"…"

"This Cloud guy…you said that he's a Guardian Corps General, right?" Hope questions, "…and he's a l'Cie…and he's here around people who hates l'Cie. Wouldn't that be…?"

"I thought of that, too…" Lightning answers, "But I didn't see a mark anyway, so they shouldn't know. Plus, he knows what he is doing. He would still come here even if he didn't know the risks…"

"Great…another l'Cie wandering about...Wait a minute…Shouldn't he be free? All the Fal'Cies on Cocoon were destroyed…" Sazh queries

"Not unless he's a Pulse l'Cie…" Lightning states, "The Cocoon Fal'Cies are gone, but there are still Fal'Cies here."

"What about his Focus?" Sazh questions, "You said that he became a crystal and now he's back with the same l'Cie curse?"

"I don't know why either…" Lightning says

"You said that he met your former leader, Amodar, right?" Hope asks

"Yeah. Turns out that they are friends…and Cloud was Amodar's former Sergeant, just like me."

"How old is he again…?"

"…He looked the same age as me…" Lightning pauses a bit while thinking of Cloud's face

"That's impossible…this Cloud guy should be old. There's no way that he could've been under Amodar's command and be the same age as you now. You don't even know who he is, so it could've been recent since you were under his leadership. Even if it was, then he was his Sergeant when he was, I don't know, 16 or something?"

"…" Lightning then comes up with a theory, "Well maybe, since he was crystallized, the time when he was under Amodar's command was perhaps long before that."

"Gah! This is all confusing! First, some soldier comes out from crystal, then he's a l'Cie…I can't take it anymore!" Sazh digs through his afro. The Chocobo chick comes out and flies down to Dajh's afro. "I'm gonna sleep…"

Sazh then falls down and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, guys…I think we should continue tomorrow…it's been a long day." Serah says, "Let's get some sleep…"

"Hold on…" Snow waits, "Lightning…you went out to go find a way to rescue Vanille and Fang?"

"Yeah…I thought that there would be a way…" Lightning answers

"No luck then...huh?"

"No..."

"But you instead met some guy along the way…?" Snow is showing a small smirk, slightly referring to Lightning meeting a man, who could be her love interest.

Lightning knows what he's talking about, and she stares at him with an irritated face.

"All right, then…" Snow quickly avoids any more trouble and falls down on his sleeping bag.

"Well, uh…good night then." Hope nods and positions himself on his sleeping bag.

"…" Lightning scoffs and makes her way out of the tent.

"Claire…?"

Lightning stops and looks back at Serah.

"Don't worry about me, Serah. Get some sleep."

"I'm worried that you might take off again…"

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no need to do so again." Lightning assures

"Okay then…" Serah then starts to lie down next to Snow, "Good night…"

Lightning keeps on watching as her sister closes her eyes next to a huge man that she has annoyance with. Lightning turns around and peeks her head out of the tent. She notices that it was really dark and the sky was really decorated with stars. Lightning keeps her gaze at the stars, as she falls into her deep thoughts. Lightning wonders what will happen next.

To think that a l'Cie is wandering around among the people…will more chaos or fear be appearing? She feels that she just met someone who is going to change things dramatically. This Cloud character is quite a mysterious one. Lightning never heard that name before…and she finds out that he was once a famous soldier, only to have a name erased from history. However, they are people who still know Cloud, like Amodar. And Cloud's existence is now known to Lightning.

What will the future hold now?

A gray cloud is floating around in the dark sky of light...

The image of Cloud keeps on popping in her head.

_"Who are you, Cloud?"_ Lightning whispers quietly to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** PLease share your thoughts by reviewing!


	6. Evacuating

**Evacuating**

Lightning opens her eyes. Bright lights were shining through the fabric sheets. It is morning. Lightning finds herself to be in a sitting position. It appears she was sleeping the whole night without lying down. Also, her hand was firmly gripped onto the Blazefire Saber she's holding. Lightning's habit of always being alert is still hammered into her. Lightning also notices that no one else was inside the tent, but her. Serah and the others are gone. They woke up before her and went out.

She gets up and exits the tent. The vivid sunlight was brilliant and it took Lightning's eyes a little bit of time to adjust. As she puts her weapon back into her case, she stretches her arms and legs. A good night's sleep always pays off. Every citizen is out of their tents and moving about. It was lively; as if everyone was still on Cocoon. The people are slowly adjusting, but it won't be for long. There is still a l'Cie out there. Lightning thinks about what Cloud has been discussing at the meeting last night. What was the plan? She looks around trying to locate Serah, Snow, Sazh, and Hope. Then, Dajh was noticeably skipping and the group comes into sight…

"Hey!" Serah was waving as she was walking towards Lightning with the others.

Lightning notices that each of them is carrying a bowl and piece of bread.

"Good morning, Sis." Serah shows her bright smile, "Didn't want to wake you up, so I got some breakfast for you."

"Oh, thanks…" Lightning takes one of the bowls with soup and bread sticks Serah is holding.

"Huh…Nothing but bread and soup…Some breakfast this is…" Snow complains.

"Quit your complaining!" Sazh said, "With this many people around, there's no time for them to make a meal with scrambled eggs."

"It isn't that bad really…" Hope comments as he was taking a sip of the soup.

"Yeah well…Might as well then." Snow sighs as he sits down on the ground in front of the tent.

"'Morning Soldier Girl!" Sazh greets as he sits down also with Dajh, who was busy eating his bread.

"Morning, Light." Hope swallows his soup and sits down as well.

Lightning stares at the soup in the bowl in her hands. It was yellow with rich creamy flavor and noticeable potato slices and carrots are floating. Looks delicious enough…compared to food rations.

"Claire?"

Lightning snaps her eyes back to her little sister.

"What…What happened to your head?" Serah points.

"This?" Lightning rubs on bandaged wound. Serah probably couldn't notice it last night because it was dark and Lightning's hair was in the way_._

"It's nothing…" Lightning states as she sits down with her breakfast.

"Nothing…? I can see it soaked with blood!" Serah exclaims as she sits down as well.

"Did that Cloud guy do that?" Sazh asks with a mouth full of bread.

"No." Lightning quickly answers.

"Did you…fall?" Snow jokingly asks with bread in his mouth.

"No." Lightning replies with irritation in her voice.

"Was it from those Myrmidons you fought yesterday?" Hope asks with seemingly the most thoughtful question.

"…Yeah…" Lightning nods as she stirs her soup with a spoon.

"Oh my gosh. Did it really hurt?" Serah is now very much concerned.

"It would much worse if Cloud didn't come in." Lightning touches her wound again. She didn't feel as much pain from yesterday.

"So this Cloud guy…You and him faced those robots?" Hope questions

Lightning pays attention to any watching soldiers nearby. She doesn't see anyone, but citizens. They may be undercover, but it shouldn't matter since not one citizen is even close to the group. She answers Hope's question…

"Yeah…it was pretty impressive. Nothing to be bragging or flashy about, but he mostly destroyed them on his own. Have to say, I don't anyone who could beat all those robots with their own hands. Although to be a General, I guess those skills are required. "

"Wow…" Hope is now interested in seeing this Cloud character.

"Hmph. I wouldn't be talking highly of this Cloud guy." Sazh warns.

The group looks at him.

"I still don't believe that the Cloud person is a good guy. I think that the Cloud you met in your story, is trying to trick you to believing that he is on our side."

"What makes you think that?" Lightning queries with her eyebrows scrunched

"The rumor I heard a long time ago is something I NOW believe is true. Those soldiers may not know the guy, but they know enough to stay away from him. I intend the same for all of you. Whoever, this Cloud guy is, he's a heck of a deal. He KILLED his own teammates. A cold-blooded soldier who is thirsty for blood…You don't know who he is, Lightning, and I think it's best if you just keep your distance."

"Well, if Cloud is what you said, then I wouldn't be here." Lightning growls, "In case you've forgotten, he saved my life."

"Well maybe he's just trying to gain your trust. Who knows what the military is up to? Like that Raines guy and Rosch? They all plan things and we can't know about it! And since the man who 'saved' you is a Guardian Corps General, it shouldn't be much of a surprise that he could be just conning you. He killed other Guardian Corps soldiers, lady, that's something you should never forget."

"...I don't believe that." Lightning said

"What…?"

"I don't believe that Cloud is someone who's just willing to sit back and watch someone die."

Lightning recalls Cloud swooping in and slicing a Myrmidon in half.

_"Sorry I came late to help…"_

However, she remembers about their conversation yesterday in the ship, in which they were held in. His words made her feel like she's being pulled in both directions, one that leads that Cloud is someone who cares about human lives, or someone who doesn't.

_"That's pretty foolish…You put others in front of your life?"_

Lightning puts down the bowl of soup and bread and stands up. She is preparing to walk off.

"Where are you going..?" Serah asks

"To find Cloud…" Lightning responds

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, soldier." Sazh immediately stands up, "You can't just go looking for a General and expect to find him. Do you realize how many PSICOM soldiers are out there, possibly looking for you?"

"Let them try to stop me. I am going to talk to him, and get some damn answers." Lightning starts departing from them.

"Wait, Claire!" Serah gets up, only to see her sister really going away.

Hope and Snow get on their feet and watches the older pink haired female.

"Sigh…" Sazh breathes out, "Can't let her go on her own with PSICOM walking around…"

"Guess we should follow her…" Snow suggests, "She disappeared once, and it might happen again..."

"Yeah, it's best if we all stick together." Hope nods

They put down their breakfast on the ground. Their food halfway wasted. Serah does the same.

"Right. Come on…" Serah takes Snow's hand and follows Lightning. Hope was right behind them.

"Let's go Dajh…" Sazh gestures his son

"Ok, daddy…" Dajh finishes his bread and walks with his father.

* * *

Lightning scans for the big tent from last night. She hopes to find a lead of Cloud there. She schedules that today will she find out more about the l'Cie who was released from crystal stasis yesterday. If the things that Sazh said were true, then Lightning has to confront Cloud and demand an explanation. Besides all that, she wants to make sure that no citizen knows that there is a "monster" around. Lightning notices that the group is right behind her and trailing her. However, the thing that really caught her attention…

"Where is everyone?" Hope motions around and around

The entire group notices that there are no citizens around anymore. Only empty and unfolded tents are left. They just saw people back at their tent. This was certainly odd. It's not like everybody went to go get breakfast, because there should be at least one person waiting to protect their tent. Like how Lightning was left back at the tent, even though she was sleeping.

"Not only that, but there are no soldiers either..." Snow notes

"…" Lightning tries to figure out why no citizen is in sight. "Maybe they are already being evacuated…"

"Already…?" Sazh exclaims, "But…Where are they going?"

"Daddy, I'm scared…Did we get left behind?" Dajh holds on to his father's pants

The group stood there as if they are lost.

"HEY!" a voice catches their attention

A PSICOM soldier was pacing up to the group. He was carrying no weapons. He shouldn't be a threat. He also looks like he doesn't know that Lightning and the others are wanted fugitives. He stops in front of Lightning and studies the group. He is wearing a uniform with yellow and orange colors…A PSICOM soldier from Bodum.

"Why are you people still here?" the soldier solicits, "This area has been evacuated."

"What…? We didn't know that!" Sazh shouts

"Where are you taking them?" Snow asks the soldier

"We're headed for a site that is able to facilitate all the people. A city on the other side of this planet is where we're headed."

"A city…?" Serah gasps

"What city? I've never knew that there was another city around here on Pulse." Sazh said

"Captain, we have civilians left behind. Do I continue to take them to the next scheduled flight?" the soldier talks into his helmet

After a few static clicks, "Take them to X34T, the ship will be waiting."

"Yes sir." the soldier nods, "Let's move."

"Wait!" Lightning stops him, "Do you know a soldier named Cloud?"

The PSICOM soldier turns around and looks at her with those glowing orange eyes on his helmet.

"Who's Cloud?"

Lightning realizes that this soldier is not aware of the fact that Cloud is a Guardian Corps General. Sazh was right; Cloud's name has been erased from the military profiles. Only certain soldiers know him. The Captain that apprehended her yesterday didn't know Cloud either, so it should be no revelation that this grunt doesn't know Cloud.

"Never mind." Lightning shakes her head

"We better get moving. The ship will take about 6 hours to get to the destination, including the air traffic. I suggest you people to follow me."

The soldier turns back around and walks.

Lightning looks at her friends. "Well…?"

"We might as well go. It's about time we can have a safe place to be at." Serah suggests

"Yeah, with all the wild animals out here, it's too dangerous to stay." Hope agrees

"Then let's get moving…Don't think lingering around is gonna get us to safety" Snow nods

"Hmm…I am interested to see this city. Didn't expect a place…" Sazh pats his son's back

The Chocobo chick flies out and chirps with concurrences.

Lightning stands there and stays in her train of thought.

_"This was probably what Cloud was talking about at that meeting…" _Lightning thinks

Her search for him has to be put on hold for now. Right now, it's time to get to actual safety and follow the evacuation plan.

"Right. Let's move." Lightning said

The group nods and they all follow the PSICOM soldier.

* * *

Lightning and the others enters a huge emergency evacuation ship. The corridors inside are wide and the walls are glass. Everyone can see outside and watch where they are going. There are quite a large number of people in the corridors. Lightning's group stayed together and stayed close to the glass wall. The ship takes off and flies over the ocean of green grass towards the never-ending horizon.

"What do you think this city is like?" Lightning asks aloud

"Whatever kind of city it is…it's gotta be big." Snow assumes since every civilian is heading there.

"Yep. And hopefully, it can provide a life for us." Sazh puts his hands in his pockets

"I wonder if this city is special in some way. Like Vanille's and Fang's home…Oerba." Hope wonders

"Maybe." Lightning speculates, "So Serah…do you think that building that dream city of yours?"

"No. Since there is already a city now and we are heading for it…" Serah is a little disappointed at the circumstances.

"Hey, don't worry…" Snow hugs her, "You still can somehow be a teacher, right?"

"Yeah…" Serah smiles and hugs him tightly

Sazh smiles at the two couple. He reaches for his son, only to find that he's not there.

"Dajh? Dajh?" Sazh calls

Lightning and the others looks around to spot where Sazh's son is.

"Dajh!"

Elsewhere, Dajh was trying to look for his father. He got lost and couldn't find his way around.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dajh cries

Then without looking, Dajh crashes into something hard. He falls backwards and looks up.

A big monstrously muscle man stares down at the puny boy. His face was all scars. His eyes are fog gray. His jet black hair matches his black moustache. He is covered with large muscle overtones. The expression on his face sends a deep halt in Dajh's body.

Dajh begins to cry for his father.

"Dajh!"

Serah runs up and kneels down in front of the little boy. "Dajh, where have you been?"

Suddenly, Serah's hand is yanked and she feels herself being picked up.

"Hey!"

It is the tall big man. His hand covered Serah's entire arm and he was strong.

"Is this your kid?" a husky voice comes out of his foul mouth

"Ug…Let me go!" Serah tries to release herself from his grasp

"You're not going anywhere until you apologize! This kid ruined my favorite pants." he husks with anger.

"LET ME GO!"

The surrounding citizens begin to gather around and gasping at what's going on.

"Dajh!"

Snow calls and comes through the crowd. He spots Serah being apprehended by the man. The man was at least 2 inches taller than him. He stares at Snow with a giant grin on his face. Dajh was still frozen with fear.

"Let her go!" Snow yells

"Why should I?" the man questions and brings Serah closer to his face, "She's a pretty one…"

Snows immediately runs up to him and delivers a heavy punch. However, with his other hand, the man caught Snow's fist. He lowers it down and gazes at the man with the black bandana.

"Too slow..."

The man smacks his backhand into Snow's face and Snow was sent flying. He lands at the feet of the surrounding citizens. Serah continues to struggle more after seeing Snow being hit.

"Hey!"

The man turns around and sees a black man pointing a gun at him.

"You don't want to cause trouble, son." Sazh warns with his pistol, "Now drop the lady."

Instead of doing that, the man moves himself, along with Serah in his hand, in front of Sazh's weapon. He glares at Sazh with his gray eyes.

"You shouldn't be playing with weapon, old man."

He kicks Sazh right in the stomach. Sazh drops the pistol and falls down.

"Ugh!" Sazh holds his chest and tries to find his breath

"Daddy!" Dajh cries.

"HA HA HA HA!" the huge man laughs.

"Serah..." Snow groans.

Lightning enters the area and sees her friends in trouble. Snow and Sazh were hurt. She sees her sister struggling to free herself from the 6 foot man. Lightning steps forward…

"Hey!" Lightning shouts, "Let my sister go!"

"Oh…" the man faces his attention to another pink haired female. "Sisters, eh…Interesting."

Lightning knows that he won't listen, so she instantly runs up to force him. She punches him right on the chest, but it was no good. His body was like a wall. Lightning decides to bring out her gun blade. Just before she could move her hand…

"Too bad…" the man smirks

He quickly knees Lightning and attacks her on the head. Lightning went a couple of steps back, but she maintains her stance. However, her head was struck right on the wound. She feels dizzy and she can hardly see. The man sneaks up to her, and slaps Lightning down to the floor. She hastily tries to get up, but the man's shoe was stepping down on her head.

"Agh…" the man's foot was pressed down hard on Lightning.

The crowd exclaims and not doing anything.

"Claire!" Serah cries to see her big sister being in this state. "Snow, help!"

Snow gets back up, but for some reason, his legs couldn't respond well. He falls back down helplessly on his knees.

"Stop!"

"WEAK WEAK WEAK!" the man roars, "THIS IS WHAT LIFE'S TRULY ABOUT! ONLY THE STRONG CAN DOMINATE!"

"AAH!" Lightning grunts as the man puts more weight onto her head

As the man laughs and the people are conversing to each other about what to do, two PSICOM Marauders step through the crowd.

"Move!"

"Get out of the way!"

The Marauders were holding their electric staff weapons and they stand there, facing the man. The man looks at the two PSICOM soldiers with an aggressive look.

"Don't try it!" the man warns, "Or I'll kill these two-"

"ENOUGH!" a different voice howls throughout the corridors.

The man and the crowd directly become silent. People turned to see a person walking through and standing in between PSICOM Marauders.

A male in a black uniform faces the big man with his arms crossed.

The giant man just chuckles and questions…

"And what's a blonde man like you gonna do?"

* * *

**A/N:** Not exactly the best chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. A Guardian Corps General: Part 2

**A Guardian Corps General: Part 2**

He looks down and sees the pink hair woman, trapped underneath the giant's shoe. He could never forget that hair…

_"Lightning…"_

He glances at the other pink hair female, who is apprehended by the giant. She stopped struggling and stares at him with those blue eyes. He notices the oblivious resemblance between the two girls.

_"That must be her sister…"_

Two men are lying down on the floor, and they are in pain. A big man with a black bandana wrapped around his yellow hair and an old black man with a green jacket. It seems they had been attacked by the giant. There is also a little boy sitting down on the other side, paralyzed by fear. None of them are able to stand…

"I am Cloud. Guardian Corps General." he introduces himself.

"Hmph…" the giant scoffs, "Military…huh?"

"It is my duty to keep peace among the people. And, obviously, you are making quite a big scene…"

"So?" the giant questions

"So…I am going to ask you to release the ladies and step away." Cloud asks

"What's in it for me?" the giant starts to squeeze tighter on Serah's arm, "Why should I follow the rules? We're not on Cocoon anymore. So there're no laws. I can do whatever I want!"

"What's in it for you? You're life outside of jail." Cloud glares.

"Ha Ha Ha. You sound pretty tough. But I ain't following no orders. You want 'em? Then, come get 'em." the giant laughs.

"I'm going to say this once more…" Cloud sighs, "Release them and step away…or I'll make you."

"Heh…I'll take my chan-"

All of a sudden, Cloud disappears from his spot. Then he appears right in front of the giant with a fist clenched. With a swift jab, Cloud convulses the giant's left deltoid. This causes the giant to release Serah and remove his foot from Lightning's head. Serah lands on her back and Lightning is able to raise her head. The giant steps backwards with his other hand on his shoulder. The crowd gasps at the man's speed. They only saw a black shadow moving…

"AGH!" the giant screams, "You…You bastard…!"

"I already warned you." Cloud smirks, "Now for your actions for disrupting the peace. Attacking other civilians and ignoring the orders from public security, you are to be arrested and taken into custody."

"Feh! I ain't doing nothing for you…"

"Maybe not for me…but it is what's best for you." Cloud strongly states.

"Grr…" the giant growls.

"Soldiers…" Cloud gestures to the two PSICOM Marauders, "Arrest him."

"Yes sir!" the Marauders nod and start walking towards the giant with their spear electrified.

Cloud turns around and sees Serah holding onto the dazed Lightning. Lightning was sitting up, but she looks like she is suffering from fatigue. Serah is talking to her…

"Lightning! Are you okay?" Serah asks with a shaky voice.

Lightning is just rubbing her forehead.

Cloud bends down and faces the both of them. He was focusing on Lightning's wound. He remembered from yesterday that Lightning was wounded by one of the Myrmidons they faced. The wound hasn't healed yet, and, from the giant's foot pressuring against her head, it made Lightning's condition worse. The blood stain was spreading and it verifies that she is deep danger. Cloud puts his hand on Lightning's shoulder…

"Lightning…" Cloud calls.

Lightning instantly recognizes the voice and she picks up her head. She sees those familiar eyes once again, bright blue and dark red. His spiky blonde hair…

"Cloud…?" she whispers

"Hey. How you feeling…?"

"Ugh…I feel…dizzy…" Lightning groans.

"Hang on, Lightning! Can't you do something?" Serah quickly asks Cloud.

"You have to bring her to immediate medical support. Get her to a medic. But…"

"But…? What…?"

"Let me just do something first…" Cloud said.

Cloud brings his hand on top of Lightning's forehead. Serah watches him as he is performing something surprising. Between Cloud's hand and Lightning's bandaged wound, a white glow is emitted.

"Relax, Lightning…" Cloud whispers.

The surrounding crowd murmurs as they watched the man in black uniform producing a white light with his hand. The light shines brightly and Serah had to cover her eyes a bit. Snow and Sazh finally recover and see their female friend's head shining. The light fades and Cloud removes his hand. The blood stain was still there, but it stopped spreading. Lightning faints and lands in Cloud's arms.

"Lightning…!" Serah gasps

Hope Estheim lastly arrives, and just missed what happened. He steps in front of the crowd and sees Lightning and Serah with a blonde man.

"What did you just do?" Serah asks with astonishment

"I just stopped the bleeding. But Lightning still needs medical attention." Cloud raises Lightning off of his arms and has Serah holding her, "Get her out of here now."

"But-"

Hope then spots a giant man snatching an electric spear from a PSICOM Marauder's hands and running towards the blonde man. He is holding the spear in an attacking position and he intends to run through the blade into the blonde man. Quickly, Hope reacts…

"WATCH OUT!"

Cloud abruptly shifts his back around and was able to pick up the danger. Serah screams and holds onto Lightning securely. Timely, just before the blade reaches him, Cloud spins his black-red cape around, distracting the giant's line of sight, and rapidly brings out one of his gun blades and transforms it into its blade form. He deflects the spear out of the way and cuts at the giant with overwhelmingly multiple high-speed slashes while standing up. The crowd only saw white lights reflecting off of the blade, they could hardly tell what Cloud just did after his black cape falls back behind him.

"GAH!" the giant yells.

The giant drops the spear and appears to be motionless. He looks at his body and sees many small cuts throughout his arms, chest, and legs. He couldn't move himself and he stands there, like a statue.

"What…What did you do to me?" the giant demands an explanation.

"I just cut some of your tissues. You won't be able to move around for a while, which gives enough time to take you behind bars." Cloud sheathes his weapon back into his case with his other gun blade.

The other PSICOM Marauder strikes the giant with his electric spear; electrifying the giant and sending him face down onto the floor. The other Marauder picks up his weapon off the floor, but Cloud stops him for a moment.

"Do try to hang on to your belongings…" Cloud advises.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" the Marauder nods and goes on to detain the giant man with the other Marauder.

The giant looks up to Cloud's face with a disgusted appearance.

"Well, after stealing a PSICOM weapon and trying to attack a Guardian Corps General, I say that you are going to be in custody for a LONG time." Cloud states

"Feh!" the giant spits, "My friends are not gonna let this slide…"

"Friends…?"

Unexpectedly, a group of 9 men intervenes and mugs at Cloud. The men are smaller than the giant and they are nothing but followers. They didn't have a threatening appearance. They are just wearing saggy clothes, all torn up, and sandals. Some of them have beanies on their heads. However, with a group of nine, they are confident to fight.

"Let him go!" one of the men points

The PSICOM Marauders knew better and they just head their way towards the custody room.

"Hey!" the men start running, but Cloud interferes.

"Do you boys really want to him back?" Cloud asks, "The only way to do that, is to stay with him in jail."

"We're not afraid of you, you scumbag!"

"Yeah! Don't think that just because you have that weapon of yours, doesn't mean that we can't fight!"

"I have to say, I admire your courage, but that's all such a waste. You would give your talents to the likes of THAT guy?" Cloud points to the giant man.

"Yeah! And you got no guts!" a man comes up and swings his fist at Cloud's face

However, in a flash, Cloud punches straight at his fist and breaks the man's phalanges.

"OW!" the man grabs his hand and heads back to the group

The men start to have doubts, but it vanishes due to their bravery. "Well…you can't take on all of us!"

"Then let's find out…" Cloud cockingly grins, "I guarantee you…that you WILL lose something and it's going to hurt."

"Git 'em!" the men charges straight at Cloud at full force

As the men begin sending their scrunched fists, Cloud blocks their attacks and counters with grapples and/or punches. One guy tries to land one on Cloud's chest, but Cloud speedily catches his wrist and, with his other hand, punches upward on the guy's arm, snapping his humeroulnar joint. With others, Cloud does the same, but to other parts like their legs or neck, or he just knocks them out with a clean jab. In less than 2 minutes, the 9 men are on the floor, rolling around with their broken bones and moaning in agony.

The crowd was truly silenced and they stared at this Guardian Corps General. Cloud studies the men on the floor and spots something in their pants. He grabs, out of their pockets, small bags with white crystals and smelly dried flowers.

"Well, well, well…" Cloud exhales, "Phencyclidine and cannabis…You boys really are wasting your lives…"

"AAH!" a different man enters the area and reveals a gun.

Cloud turns towards to the voice and sees the matching saggy clothing style with the other men on the floor. This man was one of them, making a total of 10 followers. The gun in his hand was loaded and was already set to fire. Cloud prepares to dodge, but something else happens. The man with the black bandana punches the armed man right on the jaw, knocking him out instantly.

"Snow!" Serah smiles.

As the man with the gun drops, the tall man sighs, lets out a small laugh and speaks to Cloud…

"I owe you one anyway…"

"What for…?" Cloud questions

"For saving my fiancée…" Snow points at Serah, "Thanks."

"Wait… what…you…and…she…are…?" Cloud looks back and forth

"Yeah, we're engaged all right." Snow proudly states.

"Oh…" Cloud puts on a very confused face. A girl that size with a man that size…

"Daddy!" a young boy dashes across and runs up to the old black man

"Dajh!" the man wraps his arms around the young child, "You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dajh repeats as he cries

Sazh looks up and notices that Cloud is watching him.

"Are you all right, sir?" Cloud politely asks

Sazh remembers the description of Cloud that Lightning told last night back at the tent. A man in a black Guardian Corps uniform, blonde hair, with red and blue eyes…He even introduced himself. This man is definitely Cloud. Sazh picks up his gun, tightens his hold on his son and replies…

"…Yeah…"

Snow hurries to Serah, who is still holding her sister in her arms.

"You okay…?" Snow worries, "I'm sorry that-"

"It's all right…I'm fine." Serah shakes her head, "I'm glad you're here…"

Snow smiles and looks down at his sister-in-law, "How's she?"

"I don't know…but we got to get her to help since that man said so." Serah gazes at her sleeping sister

"So he's Cloud, huh…?" Snow takes a glance at the spiky rescuer, "He really does look like someone terrifying…"

Cloud looks back down at the groaning men on the floor. He takes out his transmitter phone and presses a button. He places it over his ear…

"PSICOM" a voice comes through

"I got criminals in Corridor 3…I need some men here to take them in." Cloud requests

"Affirmative. Dispatching troops immediately…Anything else, sir?"

"Send also a few Medics, we got some injuries here and-"

Cloud then perceives a familiar boy, with silver hair and bright clothing, coming out of the crowd and kneeling down before Lightning and the engaged couple. Cloud's eyes widen at the sight of the teenager and pauses…

"Sir…?"

"Get me the Director of the Emergency Evacuation System…"

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoyed it? Please review and speak your opinions!


	8. Introductions

**Introductions**

_"Claire…?"_

Serah is watching her sister moving her head around on the pillow. Lightning slowly opens her eyes and spots Serah sitting next to her on a chair.

"Serah…?"

Lightning sits up and wobbles her cranium. She notices that she's on a bed with white sheets. The walls are white and there are cover curtains. She's in a medical room. Lightning winces a little and begins to touch her forehead. She didn't feel the bandage there anymore nor the wound.

"The nurse said that you're going to be okay…" Serah relieves herself.

"Wh-what happened?" Lightning looks to her.

"You forgot? I was grabbed by that huge guy and-"

As Serah begins to explain, Lightning is already replaying the occasion when she encountered the big man. She saw a crowd gathering around in the middle of the hallway and she went to investigate. She saw the man holding Serah's arm and Snow and Sazh lying on the floor. She attacked, but she was overpowered. Then something happened. The blonde Guardian Corps General…

"Cloud beat him and saved all of us…" Serah said.

"Cloud…?" Lightning repeats questionably.

"Yeah. That guy you talked about last night…I believed that was him since he introduced himself."

Lightning remembered. Cloud was there. His voice echoes in her mind and his face keeps popping up. He did something to her that had her blacked out.

"That Cloud guy was amazing though…" Serah smiles a little, "He took out that guy and 9 men all by himself. Except Snow came in and beat the last one of them…"

"…"

"Then PSICOM soldiers came and arrested those men and a Medic helped by taking you here, the medical room. You've been asleep for 4 hours…I was worried."

"4 hours?" Lightning exclaims.

Serah nods.

Lightning sighs heavily, "Is Sazh's kid…?"

"Don't worry, they're fine…"

"I see that my sister's awake." A voice comes into the room. That cocky and annoying voice is unmistakable_…_

It was Snow. Lightning also sees Hope entering the door and standing by Serah.

"Hey Lightning…" Hope greets, "How you're doing…?"

"I'm fine…" Lightning replies.

"Really? Knocked out for almost 4 hours, that's quite hard to take…" Snow smirks

"Don't be clowning about that…" Sazh is seen at the door, "After being beaten by a big man like that, I wouldn't be too good myself."

Sazh closes the door and locks it so that no one else can come in. He walks up to the group and Serah notices something missing.

"What happened to Dajh?"

"Oh, he's safe. He's just with other children and playing around. Found him our old babysitter. Don't want him to be all scared after what happened…"

"I see…" Serah smiles.

"So…" Sazh shrugs, "How's Miss Ex-soldier doing?"

"What's going on out there now?" Lightning asks.

"Just PSICOM soldiers securing the area…After the big commotion, everyone is panicking about more criminals starting more trouble." Snow answers.

"Well, some people aren't that shaken up. They feel safe after seeing…" Sazh pauses.

"…Cloud." Lightning finishes.

"Yeah. After they saw that guy puling off a few tricks, they don't seem to be the least concerned about any more dilemmas." Sazh crosses his arms.

"Where is he now…?" Lightning asks.

"…Don't know. Probably headed off somewhere else on this ship…"

Lightning now knows that Cloud's on this ship somewhere. So there's no need to look for him. She just needs to ask a soldier and his location can be identified instantly. On a side note, Cloud sure made quite an entrance. Lightning expected to meet him face to face peacefully, but Cloud saved her once again. However, Lightning, mysteriously, doesn't feel frustrated about being rescued again…

"Where were you, Hope?" Snow asks, "Didn't see you until after it was over…"

"I'm sorry. I was looking somewhere else at the time. It was then I saw that man Lightning talked about…"

"You saw that Cloud guy before the fight?" Snow queries.

"Yeah, I remembered how Lightning described him back at the tent last night. Blonde hair and a black Guardian Corps uniform…I followed him and saw him going through a crowd. So I went through and noticed that you guys were there." Hope answers.

"Heh. You missed the good part. You should've seen the guy pummel the bastard."

"…I guess." Hope titters, "So this Cloud guy is really amazing, huh?"

"I still don't trust him…" Sazh spits out

Everyone looks at him with surprise.

"Why? He saved Lightning, Snow and Serah, didn't he? Even you..." Hope wonders.

"Think about it. Why would a General be out in the open and just attack someone, criminal or not? He just had to take all the action for himself rather than let the PSICOM soldiers do their job. That's why."

"But he still…" Snow starts

"Look. No General puts himself in front of any risks. They are not allowed to harm any citizens. But that Cloud guy, he just couldn't handle it but break some bones of those young fellows."

"He did it to save me! And you and Snow!" Serah disagrees.

"Save? He was about to kill the man with that toy of his! The only reason why he didn't do it is because we're on a ship full of people."

"…" Everyone becomes silent. Ambivalent to wonder if that Cloud man is someone they can trust or not.

"That's why we should stay away from possible. So no one gets hurt…"

"I beg to differ, old man_." _A deep voice jerks the group.

They turn and see a man standing with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall next to the door.

His blonde hair is distinctive…It was him.

Cloud is standing there.

"How did he get in?" Sazh exclaims, remembering that he locked the door

"You see, if I didn't interfere, you probably wouldn't see the light of day again." Cloud said as he walks to Lightning's bed; maintaining a distance from the group. "You should be grateful that I WAS there." Cloud stares at Sazh with his intense red-and-blue eyes.

"…"

The whole group stares at him; the one who is known to be a Guardian Corps General. Finally, they see the man Lightning met yesterday and the hero who routed 10 men by himself, that is including the giant. If what Lightning said was true, then he's a l'Cie. His young appearance and muscular physiques creates a tight atmosphere in the room. Just as Lightning described him, his eyes have two definite opposite details. One was blue as the sky and the other red as blood.

"Well, I'm grateful. Thank you…" Serah politely admits

"Uh…I said thanks already." Snow rubs his head

Sazh, on the other hand, just crosses his arms and stares off, out of the window.

"You're welcome." Cloud nods to the engaged couple.

Cloud then turns his eyes to Lightning. She seems the least surprised to see him. Cloud told her yesterday that they will see each other again. So this reunion was expected to happen. However, this kind of situation was not the one that Lightning intended to be.

"We meet again, Lightning…" Cloud said with that same tone when Lightning first saw him.

"Yeah…" Lightning starts rubbing her palms with her fingers.

"How're you holding up?" he asks.

"I'll be fine…"

"Good. So, you guys are her friends, I presume?" Cloud observes Snow, Hope, and Sazh, "Then I should pointlessly introduce myself properly. My name is Cloud. Nice to meet you…"

Everyone, except Lightning, reluctantly decides to introduce themselves to the General.

"I'm Serah, Serah Farron."

"So, you're Lightning's sister." Cloud remarks.

Serah smiles and bows her head a little.

"Snow Villiers…"

"You're that guy who knocked out that last criminal. Nice job." Cloud smirks

"Thanks…" Snow chuckles.

"…Sazh Katzroy." Sazh mumbles while not looking at Cloud

Just before Hope could introduce himself, Cloud interrupts.

"You must be Hope Estheim." Cloud said

Hope's eyes widens with shock. "How-?"

"I know your father, Bartholomew Estheim."

"You know my dad?" Hope is shocked, "Do you know where he is?"

"I met him yesterday back at the camps site. Unfortunately, he is not on this ship." Cloud apologized, "He's been looking for you for a while…"

"Dad…Thanks for telling me."

"You should meet him when we arrive to Midgar."

"Midgar…?" Lightning questions at the unfamiliar name

"It's the city the citizens are evacuating to. I was discussing about that at the meeting yesterday."

"What's it like there?" Serah asks curiously

"…It's not exactly…" Cloud tries to describe, "…colorful."

"Not colorful…?" Sazh finally turns back around and shows some interest

"The city is very different from Bodhum, or Palumpolum, or this side of Pulse. The skies are always gray and the field is nothing but a wasteland."

"Oh…I…" Serah looks disappointed

"I know, it's nothing what you would expect to hear…but nevertheless, it's the safest place for the citizens of Cocoon to go." Cloud assures

"…"

Cloud looks at Sazh and sees the sense of prudence in him. After hearing what Sazh said, it's time to clear up some facts.

"I bet you have some questions to ask me, Mr. Katzroy."

Sazh ponders for a while. To see the man himself right in front of him, it's quite difficult to bring up the words. It's like seeing someone you always wanted to see in your whole life and after you finally meet that person, you just don't know what to say, even though you planned it. But seeing Cloud is the last thing to do in Sazh's mind. However, Sazh brings up the questions and decides to find out the truth for himself.

"All right, all right…" Sazh exhales, "All of us know that you met Lightning…"

"…Yes I have..." Cloud nods

"She…told us…that you are a l'Cie."

"…"

"Is this true…?"

"…Indeed." Cloud's answer caught everyone's attention. "I am a l'Cie; cursed by a Fal'Cie and a cancer to the human society."

"Oh man…" Sazh rubs his temples, hearing that this General is really a l'Cie, is something that Sazh didn't expect to hear for an answer.

"Usually if people hear that a l'Cie is around, they panic. Judging from your reactions, you don't seem at least scared. I suppose that…everyone one of you, was once a l'Cie…like Lightning" Cloud deduces

"…Yeah…" Snow nods and places a hand on Serah's shoulder, "All of us…were l'Cie's."

"Hmm. Then all of you have completed your Focus, and was released from crystal stasis."

"…"

"Where's your mark then?" Hope asks, "If you're a l'Cie, then you should have the mark."

"…" Cloud hesitates, "I'd rather not show it…"

"…"

"But…Did you see what I did to Lightning back then?"

"…!"

"Yeah…I remember some kind of white light…" Lightning recollects

"I used magic." Cloud utters, "I'm sure you're aware of what it was."

"Curaga?" Hope disputes

"Right." Cloud accedes

"Okay…next question." Sazh said

Cloud turns his attention back to the black man with the afro.

"Lightning also told us that she found you released from crystal stasis. When we were out of crystal, we lost our marks. You, on the other hand, still have your mark…somewhere. If you've completed your Focus, then why you still a l'Cie?"

"…" Cloud realizes that Lightning didn't tell them an important detail.

"Well…?"

"…I DIDN'T complete my Focus." Cloud answers lowly

"Didn't complete it? But…don't you turn into Cie'th if you don't?"

"It doesn't apply to me. The curse stays with me for the rest of my life."

"Whoa…" Snow said

"It's not something to be understood immediately. I trust that none of you will reveal this to anyone else."

"We won't tell anyone." Hope nods

"Thank you…"

"Fine. Then tell us who you really are." Sazh demands

"Who I really am…?"

"Yeah! Rumor has it that you've killed many of Guardian Corps soldiers, even PSICOM. You are someone that no soldier likes. A threat, just like any l'Cie…!"

"Sazh!" Serah calls

"What? He is a murderer! A ruthless soldier who knows no honor…!" Sazh points

"Shut up!" Lightning furiously yells.

Sazh abruptly quiets down. Everyone is astonished to see Lightning yell like that.

"You don't know anything about him yet! So stop pointing fingers acting like you do!" Lightning loudly said

"…"

Cloud is truly taken aback to see Lightning's maturity. She seems to be the leader of this group.

"Mr. Katzroy…"

"It's true…I did kill some soldiers." Cloud admits as he leans against the white wall

"…"

"But let me ask you this…" Cloud said to Sazh, "Have you ever held your best friend's hand when he knows he's about to die?"

This question has Lightning and the others feel tight in their chests.

"Have you ever told a friend, that everything is going to be all right, when you both know that he's going to spend his last seconds in your arms?"

"…"

"I noticed that you have a son, Mr. Katzroy." Cloud said, "Do you know what it's like to watch your child close their eyes and never open them again?"

Sazh takes his words hard.

"Do you know what it's like to kill someone and spend the rest of your life with blood of guilt all over you? And bear that memory forever?

"…"

"Do you think that just because you heard rumors about me defines who I am? All of you were once l'Cie's. How did you feel when people assume you to be threats, or rather, monsters? I bet that's the last thing you want to carry over your shoulders."

"…"

"I can tell all of you right now. Killing someone is not exactly the kind of thing I want to do. I don't kill someone in cold blood or for entertainment. I know exactly what death feels like and you know what? It's not exactly humorous. I treat people the way I want to be treated. If they really are a threat to anyone, then I change my motives." Cloud ominously states, "And…watching someone close to you to just stop breathing…makes you go crazy and you won't even understand what you're doing for the next 10 minutes. I don't kill because I feel the same kind of pain the victims feels."

Everyone feels Cloud's statement puncturing them deeply. Especially Lightning, this kind of statement reminds her of the time when she and Cloud were captured. Cloud said that when people lose someone they care about, they could become deadly. Cloud has indeed lost someone, and he went for revenge. After that, the impact of guilt slams him hard and marks him for life.

On the other hand, Hope was able to connect with Cloud the most. He also almost came close to taking revenge for his mother. Hope was so infuriated that he couldn't understand why he's so desperate to kill Snow. He just wanted Snow dead just because Snow killed Hope's mother. But then, it wasn't until Hope realized that Snow is a good person, he didn't intend to kill her. Hope just couldn't see it until Snow saved him from falling that other day. Hope would've lived with blood of guilt on him if he did succeed to kill Snow.

"I guess…I…" Sazh chokes, "I was wrong about you. I'm sorry."

Cloud gives a small beam.

"No hard feelings?" Sazh gives out his open hand.

"None" Cloud takes the hand and shakes.

The group then starts to relax from Cloud's intensity. It seems that he really is a nice person. The final thing they want to do is to assume that he is their enemy. If he's really a l'Cie, then he would understand what the group is went through. The rumors about him aren't true at all then. Cloud then takes a glance at his watch on his wrist guard.

"Oh…we will be landing soon." Cloud notes.

"What? Already?" Sazh walks to the window and looks outside, "I see no city…"

"No, we're not there yet. The ships have to land to take some time to cool down the engines and the engineers need make sure that everything is working properly." Cloud said

"Damn…this city is that far?" Snow asks.

"Considering that it's on the other side of Pulse, yes."

"Wow, the other side of Pulse…I've never been there." Hope said.

"You will. We should get going. It is also lunch time, and I'm sure you guys are hungry." Cloud said in a friendly and welcoming tone.

"About time! I'm in!" Snow's the first one to join.

"Me too." Serah agrees while standing up.

"I like to go." Hope nods.

"Might as well…" Sazh adheres.

"What about you, Lightning?" Cloud speaks to her, who has been quiet for a while. "The nurse said you can get up once you're awake."

"I…" Lightning starts, "I'm not hungry…"

Then a strident grumble comes out of Lightning's stomach. Cloud raises an eyebrow and Snow tries to suppress his snickers. Lightning looks away while covering her belly with her arm.

"Uh…" Lightning is turning red

"Your body seems to disagree…" Cloud scoffs.

Serah then whispers in his ear, "She skipped breakfast this morning…"

"Oh. No wonder…" Cloud rolls his eyes, "Come on and get up, before you embarrass yourself again."

Lightning is being really hesitant, "I…"

Cloud sighs with a little frustration and walks up to her. He grabs her hand and pulls her off the bed. Lightning didn't find herself resisting and is back on her feet again. Cloud speaks…

"You're not going to get through life with no food. Come on, you can ask me more things once you get something to eat."

* * *

In the ship's cafeteria-like court, Hope brings his bowl to the table where Cloud, Lightning, and the group are sitting at.

"Bread and soup…AGAIN?" Snow complains nosily.

"It's not exactly the best tasty meal…but it's good protein." Cloud smells his bowl of soup

"But it's…it's…"

"Quit whining…" Lightning interrupts as she is hastily chewing her food quickly and mannerly.

"So…I don't think anyone is listening to us." Serah studies her surroundings, "Would you tell us more about yourself, Cloud?"

"Oh, uh…well…" Cloud swirls his soup, "What would you like to know…?"

"Tell us the time when you first became a soldier. That's a good start." Sazh suggests.

"Nothing much to tell then…I joined when I was 15."

"15?" Sazh almost spits out his soup.

Lightning is dumbfounded to hear this. She joined when she was 20, that's the Guardian Corps policy. How can Cloud enter the military at the age of 15? If he was 18, then there could be an exception…

"You see, when I joined, it was during in a time of…critical battles. The percentages of Pulsian creatures invading Eden scaled through the roof. I didn't have a choice. They were making lots of teenage boys serving the military. I only agreed to go, because I heard that they will provide me lots of money once I served my time." Cloud explains

"Wow…how long ago was this?" Hope asks

"About…" Cloud checks his watch, which has the date, "…18 years ago."

"18?" Serah widens her eyes, "I was just born then…"

"I wasn't born YET…" Hope adds

"Hey! I was young at that time!" Sazh heartily states, "22 years!"

Lightning and Snow were only 3 at the time. The whole group stares at, and studies, Cloud, who was taking a bite out of his bread. They notice his youthful appearance and they are in deep confusion.

"You said when you were 15, you entered the military…" Lightning quotes.

"Right…" Cloud confirms

"And that was 18 years ago from now…"

"Yeah…"

"…" Lightning quickly calculates, "Then you must be at least 33!"

"Holy shoot!" Snow drops his spoon, "You're 33…!"

"But…you look so…" Serah tries to append.

"Ahh…but you forgot the time when I was crystallized." Cloud points out.

"And…How long exactly were you a crystal?" Sazh inquires.

"8 years, I guess…" Cloud answers; remembering that Amodar said that Cloud was missing for 8 years.

"8 years…then…" Lightning is about to recalculate.

"That's right. I am, physically, 25 years old." Cloud surprises even himself with that fact.

"Now that makes more sense." Hope exhales to relax after such a riddle.

"Huh…25 years old, but actually 33…I was beginning to wonder why a General like you, look like a kid." Sazh quirks

"I told Lightning this already. I was promoted a lot back then." Cloud sips his soup.

"Interesting…" Sazh rubs his chin.

"It's not really that surprising though." Hope said, "Vanille and Fang were in crystal stasis for almost 100 years."

"Yeah, I remember that." Snow chuckles

"Vanille and Fang?" Cloud questions

"Just two people we know that…"

"No…I know those two also." Cloud takes another bite out of his bread.

The group once again pauses. This was getting weirder and odder. Now Cloud knows Vanille and Fang? What else does he know about?

"You know Vanille and Fang?" Lightning asks.

"Yeah…but that's something I shouldn't talk about…" Cloud sounds regretful as he sees PSICOM soldiers and other Guardian Corps members entering the court

"Oh…" Hope mumbles.

"Well then…um…" Serah tries to bring up a different topic, "Then tell us about…I don't know…your personal life."

"Like…what?" Cloud queries

"You know…um…Do you have a…girlfriend?"

Lightning gazes at her sister. _"Why is she asking such a question?"_

"Girlfriend…?" Cloud raises

"Yeah…Someone you like?"

"Well…there is one girl…I dated her a long time ago on Cocoon." Cloud scratches his cheek.

"Ooh, tell us." Serah sounds excited.

"It was during the time when I was about to become First Lieutenant." Cloud gives the timeline, "I was 19 and she was 15…"

"A 15 year old? You dated a 15 year old?" Lightning hoists her eyes.

Cloud shrugs his shoulders, "Pretty much…"

Lightning uncomfortably takes a sip of soup. Hope had a brief imagination that he was dating Vanille, since he is also 15 and she is, physically, 19. Another surprising thing, to the group, about Cloud…

"Come on, it's only a 4 year difference. That's not weird…" Serah defends Cloud, given that she is marrying someone who is 3 years older than she is. Not to mention, much taller.

Sazh chuckles at how a typical young adult would be so interested in these kinds of teenage topics…he just takes a gulp of the remaining soup.

"What was her name?" Serah asks.

"Jihl Nabaat" Cloud answers.

It was this moment, when Sazh successfully spews his gulp of soup out from his mouth and onto the floor. Snow coughs and starts chocking on his bread. Hope snaps out of his fantasy. Lightning just freezes at her seat with eyes fully expanded. Cloud wonders why these people are showing odd behaviors. Sure, he's looks 25 when he's actually 33 and he's a l'Cie, but one name just makes them all…flabbergasted. Then a PSICOM soldier marches up to Cloud…everyone tries to forget what Cloud just said and watches what's happening.

"Sir!" the soldier salutes to Cloud.

"At ease, soldier." Cloud responds, "Any good news?"

The PSICOM soldier then bends down and puts his mouth next to Cloud's ear, whispering words for about 10 seconds. Cloud scrunches his eyes a few times during the whispers. Can't be good news…

"I see. Thank you." Cloud nods and stands up.

"Sir!" the soldier salutes one final time and marches away.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Serah wonders.

"It seems that the engines have been defused and needs repairing. That will prolong the evacuation to Midgar for about the rest of this day." Cloud replies, "I have to go to the top and speak to the pilots for a moment."

"Oh…"

"We can all talk some other time again." Cloud guarantees, "Excuse me…"

Cloud leaves and heads for the nearest elevator.

Sazh, Lightning, Hope and Snow watched his every move. They are bewildered by the fact that Cloud dated-

"What's wrong, guys…?" Serah stares at her sister and her fiancée

"That guy…" Sazh points, "…dated Nabaat. Jihl Nabaat!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review!


	9. Cloud's Past: Part 1

**Cloud's Past: Part 1**

It is dark. It is cold. And there is no electricity. The ship's system has been fully shut down and all the citizens are deeply disappointed. Staying inside the ship would make the people hot and unable to breathe, so everybody left the ship and is now staying outside, in the dark and cold night. Lightning and the others are outside as well, although keeping a distance from the other citizens. Sazh picked up Dajh from the babysitter and is sitting next to a device that is quite peculiar. This machine is a Heat Emulator. A transportable object that is able to provide heat for the surrounding environment. Almost like a hand held fireplace. Lightning and the group sat in a circle, around the Emulator, and keeping themselves warm. Serah is sitting close to Snow and Hope is rubbing his hands together.

"Damn…can't the military be more prepared?" Sazh stares at the parked ship, "I mean to break down during an evacuation? That's just…pathetic."

"I don't think that they expected to see Cocoon to suddenly be crystallized." Serah said as she watches the shiny crystal stem in the far distance

"It doesn't matter now." Lightning adds, "There's no need to rush since we are no longer in any danger. Except the Pulsian animals, they might be out hunting or sleeping. Either way, we shouldn't be anxious so much. If the military is at least TRYING to do their jobs, then they'll keep guard."

"Heh…yeah…" Sazh agrees as he pats his tired-out son on his lap

"I wonder what Cloud's doing?" Hope questions

"What? Miss him already?" Snow teases

"No. It's just I finally have a lead about where my dad is. And since Cloud said that he knows him, I just want to find out more." Hope said

"Don't worry, Hope." Lightning comforts, "I'm sure your dad is safe. Cloud also said that he met your father yesterday. So, he's out there, waiting for you…"

"…I hope so."

A brief silence passes through the campers. Then, Lightning sees something at the corner of her eye. She instantly turns her head to the right and sees a person walking towards her. She notices the blonde hair and luminous eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Lightning sits herself up. "It's him."

The group turns to where Lightning is facing and spots him, too.

"Hey!" Snow chuckles as he waves at him.

Cloud approaches the group and stands in between Lightning and Hope.

"How you guys doing?" Cloud asks with upbeat tone, "Sorry we couldn't fix the problem in time."

The Chocobo in Sazh's afro flies out and glides towards Cloud. _He was chirping happily; as if he was seeing another relative_.

"Hey, little guy." Cloud greets and lets the Chocobo stand on his index finger

"Guess the Chocobo thinks that you're a part of his family now." Sazh chuckles

"Yeah, I get that a lot since my hair resembles them." Cloud concurs as he watches the Chocobo circling around his head

Lightning then reminisces of the time when Cloud whistled for a flock of Chocobos. Based on what he said, the whistling was a trick to call them. With that kind of spiky blonde hair, the Chocobos would easily accept him as one of their own. It's like Cloud was born from a family of Chocobos. Also within that moment, it was when Lightning introduced herself to Cloud. As much of a pun it is, it took Cloud a while to realize that Lightning is her name and not the bolt of energy.

"So why are you back?" Serah asks, "I thought you had to stay with the ship and help them…"

"Apparently, the pilots and engineers have sleep deprivation. They have been transporting citizens and working on ships for many days and didn't get to sleep. So, I let them rest for a bit. Wouldn't want them to fall asleep while driving a ship with 1000 people, now would we?" Cloud smirks, "They'll pick up at dawn, and we'll probably be up and running again."

"Huh." Serah is surprised, "Never thought I see a General to be so generous."

"Well…" Cloud crosses his arm, "…I do treat people equally. Whether I am a soldier or not, I am always fair to others."

"…"

"Why don't you sit with us?" Serah suggests, "Tell us more about yourself…"

Cloud hesitates for a moment. If he is found to be conversing with wanted fugitives, he could be penalized. However, during lunch earlier today, not solider noticed them. Not even the solider, who told Cloud the news about the ship, paid any attention them_._ Cloud just exhales slowly, and perches himself down on the hard ground. The Chocobo lands on his upward knee and hops around a bit.

"So…any questions you want to get off your chests first?" Cloud wonders

"Oh yeah! Definitely! You dated Jihl Nabbat, right?" Sazh hastily questions

"I did." Cloud widens his eyes at the old man's sudden interest, "And what about it…?"

"What about it?" Sazh frustrates himself, "Don't you know who she is?"

"She was the girl I dated when I was 19." Cloud's answer was not the right answer

"NO! She was the woman who used my son as a tool!" Sazh grumpily corrects

Cloud looks down at the young sleeping boy on Sazh's lap. He develops a bewildered look on his face. _Astounded, that the girl he knew, used a little boy as a tool..._

"And did you know that she was our ENEMY?"

"Sazh, quit it. Cut the guy a break. He didn't know." Snow stops him

"Sigh…I know. I know. It's just…I can't get over it." Sazh shakes his head

"Was she…" Cloud starts, "…a PSICOM officer? Did she hold the rank of lieutenant colonel?"

"From her uniform, I guess she was." Lightning nods as she remembers the last time she saw that woman. "Pretty impressive for someone like her to be an officer."

"I see…" Cloud holds a little sad look in his red eye, "Do you know where she is now?"

That question held Lighting and Sazh tightly lip sealed. Should they tell him? They don't know if Cloud has any feelings for her. If he does, their news would be…tragic. Snow then decides to establish the truth himself…

* * *

_15 years ago…_

"Hey Cloudy!" Jihl waves to the blonde soldier at the gates of her school

Cloud waves back. He came to pick her up since today was a special day. As Jihl runs down the steps and heads towards him with books tightly squeezed to her "developed" breasts, Cloud couldn't help smirk at her. Her long, beautiful blondish hair and cute eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses, were mesmerizing.

"Hey." Jihl smiles as she hugs him

"Hey Jihl. You know what today is, right?" Cloud beams

"Of course I do, silly!" Jihl giggles as she hooks her arm with Cloud's, "How can I not know?"

"Just asking. People have been lately getting amnesia a lot, especially old people."

"So, you are calling me old?"

"No…you, on the other hand, don't look any older."

"Oh Cloudy…you're so funny." Jihl laughs as her fingers locks in between Cloud's.

...

...

...

After walking to a nearby drinks stand and getting some drinks…

"So, how's patrolling lately?" Jihl asks as she sips her red drink

"It's going good, I guess…" Cloud shrugs, "Just patrolling with some rookies. Training them is not my strongest suit."

"But you should be proud. You are like your own leader now. You don't get to follow that many orders nowadays, but you get to give them instead."

"True. But that's not what I'm worried about. I'm not exactly a leader-type. Their lives are entrusted to me…and I am expected to care for them."

"Come on, Cloud. " Jihl smirks, "If you can care about me, then caring for them wouldn't be a problem."

Cloud gives out a small laugh. "Yeah, but, they aren't attractive as you are."

"Aww..." Jihl leans up and gives a quick kiss on his cheek "You're sweet…"

"What about you? Are still planning to join the military after graduating?" Cloud queries

"Yeah." Jihl affirms, "I actually wanted to be a political debater for the Primarch. But…since we're in a time of crisis, I want to serve Eden and protect it for the people. I heard that there are l'Cie's out there…striking terror everywhere."

"…"

"I will do everything I can…to make sure that those l'Cie's are taking care of."

"l'Cie's are the ones who took your parents, right? I guess your anger is what driving you." Cloud assumes

"…You're…half-right." Jihl takes her glasses off, "I'm not really doing this for revenge. This is the time when the people need to fight back against those monsters. I want to stand up and make sure that peace and order can be kept alive, even with such threats."

Jihl stares down at her red drink, staring at her reflection.

"I don't want revenge anymore. I want justice." Jihl strongly states

Cloud stares at her in slight awe. For someone who is not yet in the military, to have such love for society. A strong woman, who could actually make a difference in this world…Maybe someday, Jihl will be someone…

...

...

...

Half an hour passed by and Cloud and Jihl are standing in front of her house…

"Well, I gotta go now. Get back to guard duty." Cloud said

"Okay then…" Jihl smiles, "I had fun."

"And…uh…"

"What, Cloudy?"

"Happy birthday."

Cloud hands her a box. A box of orange and blue stripes…

"For me…?" Jihl excitedly accepts Cloud's present

"Open it…" Cloud watches her as she takes the top of the box off.

A shiny glow radiates off a fairly medium size jewel.

An orange gem that is in a form of a necklace…

"Oh…Cloud." Jihl gazes at the gem, "It's so…"

"Here…" Cloud takes the gem out of the box and stands behind Jihl. He wraps the necklace around her neck and connects both ends. The gem is lying on top of her chest, brightly giving a color of its orange glow.

"I hope you like it…"

"Cloud…it's pretty." Jihl smiles as she touches the gem

"Yeah but now's it's ugly, because your beautiful face beats it..."

Jihl just turns around, drop her books and wraps her arms resolutely around Cloud's neck.

_"_Oh Cloud…I lov-"

* * *

"She is dead." Snow said

Cloud's eyes open widely and they stared the Emulator fiercely. The group watches him and sees the sadness radiating off of him. Jihl Nabaat was their enemy, but she was killed by another foe. Lightning and the group didn't kill her, but nevertheless, she was an enemy they had to face. Aside from that fact, they knew that Jihl was someone special to Cloud, regardless of being an enemy.

"Really…?" Cloud's eyes go back to normal

"Yeah…she was killed…by…"

"DON'T…TELL ME!" Cloud loudly halts Snow

His voice had the group straighten up.

"I…don't want to know." Cloud ominously said as his eyes were still focused on the Emulator

"O...kay…Sorry, man." Snow apologizes

"…"

Once again, the silence is bequeathed between them. Sazh becomes uncomfortable after telling that his enemy, who used to date the blonde man in front of him, is gone. Such situations are tending to be full of gauche awkwardness. Lightning, however, after remembering that Cloud already once lost someone close to him, it would be best if she changes the subject quickly.

"Hey…" Lightning catches his attention, "You're not a soldier anymore, right?"

"What? He's not a soldier anymore? What do you mean by…?" Sazh becomes confused

"Yeah…I WAS a soldier. I guess you're the same too, right Lightning?" Cloud nods

"Yeah…" Lightning replies. Seems Cloud already knew that she's no longer a part of the military, since her face was labeled as a wanted fugitive and the fact Lightning didn't help out the other soldiers.

"Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! Then all of this time, you are just pretending to be like you're still in the military?" Sazh asks

"I didn't directly say that I was quitting." Cloud said, "I just decided to leave without saying a word."

"Going AWOL, you mean?" Lightning questions *Absence Without Leave*

"Much likely. Since then, I never came back until yesterday. It's amazing how the military still think that my loyalties are still with them after all these years." Cloud scoffs, "Anyway, I wanted to keep pretending that I'm still a Guardian Corps General so I can get these people to safety. After that, I'm done."

"…"

"So why did you leave?" Hope queries

"…"

"…?"

"…I really don't want to say…" Cloud has a look in his eyes that he just remembered something horrid

"…"

"Um…Cloud…" Serah calls, "You could talk about something else then. Like something… about one of your days as a soldier?"

"Hmm…" Cloud ponders

"I'm sure that the military was different back then." Lightning said to support him to at least tell more of his experiences.

"Was Bodhum or Eden different?" Serah asks

"I didn't see how it changed." Cloud shrugs his shoulders, "The military was the same to me everyday…even now."

"How about telling the time when you first signed up? You can start from there." Lightning implies

"I could…do that." Cloud nods

"All right. Then tell us." Serah brings up that curiosity voice again

"But first…let me ask you guys this." Cloud waits them, "Do you know who the last Primarch back on Eden was?"

"Last Primarch? Uh…that would be that Cid Raines guy, right?" Sazh answers

"Yeah…Raines was the last guy." Snow confirms, "I wonder where he is right now…"

"He's dead."

"Dead…?" Snow is shocked about that news.

Lightning, Sazh, and Hope are also bewildered to hear this news of Cloud's. The l'Cie, who "helped" them and replaced Dysley, is dead. Seems tragic news came from both sides. The group didn't feel happy that Raines is dead, but they didn't necessarily hate him either. Raines was just a man, ill-fated to fulfill his Focus. Also, Raines only wanted to change Cocoon, to make it a better place by wanting to rid of the Fal'Cie. Not exactly a villain, but still considered to be their enemy.

"Oh man…" Snow crosses his hands on top of his knees

"What does Raines have to do this?" Lightning questions

"Many things…" Cloud said, "He was my friend…a very good friend."

* * *

_18 years ago_…

The 15 year old Cloud stares up at the door. The door contained the words, "Guardian Corps Academy". Cloud is holding onto his backpack strap with a shaking hand. He's nervous and he can't bring himself to enter the door. A well eaten breakfast and a long walk to get to where he is now, didn't help at all. Cloud keeps trying to predict the future after he enters these doors. A bring of panic envelops and Cloud is about to turn around. However, another teenager of 15 stands next to him…A boy who is quite tall for his age, taller than Cloud.

"Scared, Cloud?" the boy with jet black hair asks

"Sorta…." Cloud unsteadily nods

"I am too." the boy said, "But we have to do this."

"I…"

"Don't worry, Cloud. As long we got each other's backs, we can do it!" the boy inspirationally inspires

"…"

"Come on we made it this far. Can't give up now. We got to keep moving forward. What do you say?"

"All right…" Cloud slowly stops his shaking and breathes out noisily, "I'm ready…"

"Then let's go, Cloud!" the boy smiles

"Right with you, Cid..." Cloud grins

The two young boys enter the doors. The doors that will change their lives forever.

...

...

...

_Weeks, months, of intense training passes by_…

The training was practically hell on Cocoon. No such things as break or rest exist in this program. Everyday and every night, the trainees recieve swollen backs, arms, and legs. When it comes to the next day, everyone has a hard time remembering where they are and ends up being punished by having their training extended. Cloud looks at his arms, noticing that the biceps brachii has been slightly enlarged. The training he went through had him undergo a transformation he would never have expected. Cid Raines was transformed as well; however, he didn't have the same muscular appearance as Cloud's. It seemed he got taller though…

"Congratulations, ladies…" the drill sergeant said out loud to the 20 young members

"You are all now, hearby, dogs of the military. Months before today, all of you were nothing but less than trash and wusses. 16 were kicked out, because of how they think that life isn't fair. WELL GUESS WHAT? IT ISN'T! The 20 dogs I see right now, have at least the balls to be a little more than that. But let me warn you, out there, in the real world, you all are not gonna survive A SECOND if you are the same wusses as those other 16. REALITY is gonna kick your asses harder than a punching back thrown at you. All of you are gonna face it and deal with it! OUT THERE! IT'S FULL OF THINGS THAT ARE GONNA HIT YOU SO HARD…"

The drill sergeant stands in front of Cloud. Eyeing him with immense eyes…

"…that the training you went through…was nothing but baby steps."

Cloud felt a chill down his spine, afraid of the upcoming events. Raines develops a sense that, even though he's the tallest of the 20 members, he feels much smaller compared to reality. These two new Sergeants are offically serving under the military. Whatever happens next, no one knows.

It seems life has more to offer than what it has.

* * *

**A/N:** IF YOU FAVORITED THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK!


	10. Cloud's Past: Part 2

**Cloud's Past: Part 2**

"Cloud!"

Cloud is on the ground, immobilized by being trapped under a flipped vehicle. His lower half of his body is stuck and the weight of the vehicle is too heavy for even the 141-pound Cloud to push off. Adding to the weight, a grayish-green Behemoth is standing on top of the vehicle, staring down at Cloud with teeth decorated with saliva. Cloud is being squished and he couldn't escape. The Behemoth snarls above Cloud and a drip of spit lands on Cloud's face.

"Aw…gross." Cloud utters

The Behemoth roars, raises its saw-axe, and prepares to swing. However, a missile lands on the beast's body and explodes with loud intensity. The Behemoth yelps in pain and falls backwards on the ground, on its back, dead. Cloud looks ahead and sees Raines coming towards him with a FGM-148 Javelin. It's no surprise to use that weapon because a Behemoth is built like a tank.

"Raines…!" Cloud groans as the weight of the car lessens

"Geez, Cloud. Can't you just watch your own back for a while?" Raines frustratingly questions

"Sorry, didn't expect to see a CAR BEING THROWN AT ME!" Cloud yells

"Sigh…Whatever…let's get you out of here." Raines puts down the Javelin and tries to lift the car off of Cloud.

As Raines puts his hands under the car, he crouches and tries to stand up straight so that Cloud can just crawl out. However, the car is too heavy and Raines couldn't even budge it. Raines tries other different positions, but all failed. Cloud still tries pushing the car, but for some reason, it just made matters worse…

"Agh! Damn it!" Raines punches the side of the car

"Ow! Hey! That's not helping!" Cloud screams since the resonance from Raines's punch made him feel more pain.

"Sorry. What are we going to do?" Raines studies around at the car

"Raines!" a voice echoes from behind the tall sergeant

Raines turns back and sees a man running towards him. The man is as tall as Raines and also has jet black hair, but spiky and a strand of it hangs in the front. His bright blue eyes shine through the smoke from the surrounding debris, and his Guardian Corps uniform consists of white color and blue stripes on the left shoulder guard. The man approaches and Cloud notices the man as well.

"Zack!" Cloud and Raines calls

"Cloud!" the man notices the blonde trapped.

* * *

"Zack…?"

"Have you heard of him…?" Cloud asks Lightning

"Just some stories…Amodar mentions him sometimes back when I just became sergeant." Lightning recalls

"What do you know?"

"Zack Fair, a well-known Guardian Corps member, last rank of General. He was killed in action 9 years ago. His honor and heroic actions for Eden and Bodhum has put his name into the military history. He died defending the Fal'Cie's from some people who tried to destroy them. For his loyalty, in his death, he was promoted to General."

"…"

"Huh...never heard of him." Sazh remarks, which is odd since he heard rumors about Cloud and not about this Zack person.

"At least, that's what Amodar's been telling me." Lightning said

"…" Cloud sneers to himself, "I wouldn't blame him…"

"What…?"

"It's nothing…" Cloud pushes his thought away…

"…"

"Anyway…Zack was my Captain at that time." Cloud persists

* * *

Zack and Raines lift up the car together and were actually able to successfully flip back the car back over. Cloud stands up and he feels a little wobbly. After all that pressure on his lower-half, his blood might have shot up into his head. Standing up immediately is a bad idea…

"Whoa…!" Zack catches Cloud as he was about to fall, "You really can't think before you act, can you, Cloud?"

"Ugh…shut up…" Cloud grumbled as both of his arms goes around Zack's and Raines's neck

"Sorry Captain! His head was always in the clouds." Raines jokes

"Hah! Go figure…" Zack laughs as both carry Cloud to the nearest Corpsman.

…

…

…

"What happened here?" the Corpsman asks as he sees Cloud brought to him

"This idiot…got himself trapped under a car." Zack answers as he and Raines put Cloud down on a stretcher

"Well, let's see…" the Corpsman starts to analyze Cloud's body and legs. He squeezes Cloud's calves and his abdomen structure. "Hmm…"

"Is he all right, Doc?" Raines questions

"Good news is…" the Corpsman sits up, "…he is fine. No broken bones or any of his body structure."

"…And…any bad news…?"

"The bad news is that he won't be up moving again until after a few hours of recovery. All the pressure had his blood flow stopped momentarily and the legs won't respond correctly. Luckily, you saved him just in time; otherwise, he would've died from hyperemia."

"HEAR THAT, CLOUD? WE SAVED YOU!" Zack yells

"I'm not deaf, Zack!" Cloud yells back, "Now leave me alone…"

"His brain is responding quite well, just a rest is all that he needs." the Corpsman notes, then sees something weird on Cloud's face. "What's that on your face?"

"You DON'T want to know…" Cloud grumbles.

"I see. Well, I must tend to others. Please excuse me…"

"Thank you, Doc…" Zak nods as the Corpsman walks off to treat another soldier

"Tell me again, Captain; why did all of a sudden we have Pulsian creatures attacking?" Raines inquires

"Not sure…Thankfully, it was only a minor attack. Only a small group of wild Pulsian creatures came through with transgates. We managed to get to them, but I don't know why we have an invasion out of the blue." Zack replies

"Was there any problem in any of the Bioweapon Research Sites?" Cloud theorizes with his hand over his eyes

"What…?"

"You do realize that the military is training creatures at these sites? Maybe…a slight malfunction of security caused some of the animals to escape and used a transgate?"

"That's ridiculous, Cloud. How could there be a "slight malfunction" down at the sites? The security there is top-notched and there's absolutely no way a creature could SOMEHOW used a transgate." Zack ridicules Cloud's theory

"Whatever you say, Captain…" Cloud shrugs and rests

"…"

"Hey!" Zack calls a nearby Radioman, "Lend me a Transmitter…"

"Yes, Captain!" the Radioman respectfully hands Zack a small gray stick-like Transmitter.

"What are you doing, Zack?" Raines wonders

"Can't help it. Cloud's been right about many things before…" Zack flips open the Transmitter and fix the frequency.

Loud static sounds can be heard, but dies out after a few seconds.

"Come in, Bioweapon Research. Do you copy?"

"~~~"

"Come in, Bioweapon Research. If you copy, please respond."

"~~~"

"…"

"T…his…is…B…ioweapon…Re…" a man voice is all scrambled

"Sir, provide the situation." Zack demands after adjusting the frequency again to clear the static.

"We had a slight…malfunction in the gates. The creatures were…able…to…free themselves and…used…a transgate…a solder accidently had…left open."

Zack stares at Cloud, who is still resting, with bewildered eyes. He smirks and laughs…

"All right, sir. Do you require additional assistance?"

"None…needed…at the moment…sir…"

"Thank you." Zack closes the Transmitter and returns it to the Radioman.

"So, it wasn't an invasion. It was just a slight malfunction…" Raines quotes

Zack nods and keeps on staring at the blonde.

"How d'you do that, Cloud?"

Cloud opens his left eye, "What do you mean?"

"For some reason, every theory you think of ends up being right in your favor. How come you're always right?" Zack shakes his head with a grin

"If you eliminate all the impossibilities, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Cloud requotes from a saying.

"Pff...How poetic of you, Cloud..." Raines chuckles at Cloud's stubborn intelligence, "Yet you still can't defend yourself…"

"Hey! I didn't expect for a Behemoth to show up spontaneously out in the streets!" Cloud sits himself up, ignoring the light pain swelling up.

"Even so, a Guardian Corps Sergeant should quickly adapt and overcome to any given situations, even spontaneous ones." Raines crosses his arms.

"Is that what you did, Raines?" Cloud cocks an eyebrow, "You adapted to the situation by stealing a FGM-148 Javelin from a nearby PSICOM armory?"

"What?"

"You and I both know that the Guardian Corps do not carry such artillery within our inventory." Cloud stares and points, "You stole that Javelin!"

"So? Certain actions must be taken in a time of need. I risked my job to save your life. You should be obliged."

"Tch…still, you used a PSICOM weapon. I hate being saved by an enemy's weapon." Cloud looks off in the distance, watching the smoke rising in the air.

"Enemy…?" Zack scratches his spiky head, "PSICOM is not our enemy."

"No, but…Cloud just hates it when a different military branch is involved with Guardian Corps business." Raines explains to the Captain, "We take care of our own responsibilities with OUR own tools, not PSICOM's. To Cloud, it's considered dishonorable."

"I see…" Zack comprehends, "Listen, Cloud…"

"…?"

"I am not speaking to you now as your Captain, but as a friend." Zack kneels down, "You shouldn't feel ashamed by having your life being rescued by some weapon of others. You SHOULD be obliged…"

"Why…?"

"Because…that's what everyone wants. You don't want someone to be pointing a weapon at you, do you?" Zack smiles

"…" Cloud exhales silently

"Look, you just entered the military at the age of 15. I had the same hard time too, but I got through it. I'm 21 now…I expect to see you do better."

Cloud glances at his Captain/friend, after hearing such motivational words. Zack's right though, the best thing for the military is for everyone to be facing the same direction, not at each other. Otherwise, the entire military will have a war on itself. That will bring destruction and expose the weakness of the Sanctum. Cloud will understand…someday.

"You're still talking to me as a friend, right?"

"Heh…just take my words into thought. May save you sometime." Zack chortles as he stands back up.

"Hmph." Cloud simpers

"…"

"…"

"Thanks, Raines…" Cloud starts, "…for saving me."

Raines acknowledges, "You're welcome, Cloud…"

"You see? We all better as brother-in-arms, right?" Zack laughs as he wraps his arm around Raines's neck and put his hand on top of Cloud's head.

2 Sergeants. 1 Captain. 3 best friends.

* * *

"They were my war buddies. They supported me for as long I can remember."

"…"

"And…and now…" Cloud crunches his fingers and the Chocobo flies down to stop him from being so down.

"I'm sorry…" Snow tells, "Didn't know that Raines was your companion."

"I'm sorry too, Cloud." Serah includes

"We know how you feel…Almost been through the same way…" Sazh adds as he pats his son's head

"Same here…" Hope agrees

"It must have been a great loss." Lightning said

"It doesn't matter really. Life for Zack and Raines was…however they wanted it to be. They knew the outcome." Cloud rubs the Chocobo's head with his finger.

"…"

"It's just…"

"Just…what…?" Lightning wants him to continue

"Nothing…" Cloud declines to say

"…"

"I have to scout." Cloud said as he stands up

"Scout…?" Lightning questions

"Yeah, make sure that, within a radius of a mile, no harmful threat can be present. It's PSICOM's job for now, but I would take this time to get my Guardian habits off of my back."

"Aww…but we have so much more to talk about." Serah didn't want Cloud to go so soon.

"I'm sorry, Serah. But you should rest for tomorrow. I suggest all of you should. We can talk more then." Cloud infers

"…"

"Good night, everyone…"

With that low tone, Cloud walks off, away from the Heat Emulator and from the ship. The Chocobo follows him, telling him to stay, but Cloud disagrees and waves the Chocobo to go back to Sazh. The entire group peers at the blonde General as he disappears beyond the low hills.

"Let's give him some time…" Sazh nods, "Talking about his friends who died is not something a man can easily say."

"Yeah…" Hope complies

"We should get some sleep then." Serah takes Cloud's advice

"Might as well then. Hopefully, tomorrow, we get to see this Midgar place." Snow said as he lies down

"Mmm…" Sazh dazzlingly drifts away and falls asleep quickly, still sitting in his same position

"Then, good night, everybody..." Hope gives his ave and rests on his side, lying down.

"Claire, are you going to sleep as well?" Serah asks

"I will." Lightning nods to her sister

"Good night then…" Serah nods

Lightning watches her sister lay on top of Snow, whose arm begins to wrap around her. Lightning didn't feel any annoyance or anger at Snow anymore. It seems her acceptance of Serah and Snow being together has kicked in and allows Lightning to concede with whatever they will be doing. She then wonders. Once Serah is married, she won't live with Lightning anymore. Serah will live with Snow in a different house. Usually, back on Cocoon, Serah lives with Lightning and visits Snow's house. In the upcoming weeks perhaps, Lightning will live alone. By herself…Alone…

Lightning just erases the thought and saves it for another time. She sits there and stares at the Heat Emulator for a while.

A strange feeling then hits her.

Her eyes somehow guide themselves to the direction where Cloud walked off to. She stares at the hills and conjectures. Lightning decides to go talk to him more, even though he might not want to. She gets up and brings her Blazefire Saber along, in case of an attack.

Lightning follows Cloud's footsteps and tries to catch up to him.

* * *

After 6 minutes of tracking his footsteps…

Lightning manages to spot Cloud in the distance. She studies what he's doing. It seems he is next to a river flowing with sparkling water. Cloud is swinging his gun blade around, probably practicing. His black Guardian Corps overcoat is folded up and placed on a nearby flat rock, held down by his shoulder guards to keep it from flying off. Since Cloud wasn't wearing a turtle-neck shirt, he is practically half naked right now; although, he is still wearing those odd wrists guards. As Lightning walks and approaches him, she notices that his back is ingrained with multitudinous scars. His linear huge muscle tones are reflecting under the moonlight. His eyes are contrasting in the air of cold wind. They were brilliantly shining as if Cloud has his own light source. His stances were perpendicular to himself and the ground, filled with strength and passion. A warrior of experience, both good and bad…

Cloud notices the hot-pink hair ex-soldier standing close to the flat rock. Her pretty hair flowing with the gale breeze and the skin radiating the shine of the moon…and her hands rubbing her arms to warm herself from the cold…

"I haven't really been practicing with a weapon for a while; I'm starting to get out of shape." Cloud said as he rolls his shoulder around.

"Is that right?" Lightning disagrees.

"…?"

"What about that time with the Myrmidons? You looked like you knew what you were doing."

"Hmm…I only acted purely on instinct. Back in my younger days, I used to destroy machines faster than that time." Cloud observes his gun blade.

_"Faster…?"_ Lightning thinks loudly to herself, _"Wow…"_

"…yeah…" Cloud reminisces and looks at the river.

"Say Lightning…?"

"…?"

"Would you…like to spar with me for a bit?" Cloud proposes.

"S-Spar? Now?"

"Yeah…I was wondering that now that you're here, I was wondering if you could…help me." Cloud gazes with intense eyes.

Lightning feels a little fear shivering up her spine. It was probably from the cold wind, but it still made Lightning a bit nervous. To practice against a General…After remembering what Cloud's capable of doing, could Lightning even match up to his level?

"I thought that you could do the same thing that I could do. Remember what you said back then?"

Lightning remembered, but it was just a hyperbole. She didn't want him to pity her, that's all. However, Lightning forgets it all and drives up on her own courage. This is a good chance for her. To learn from what Cloud, or rather a Guardian Corps General is capable of doing.

"Fine…" Lightning agrees to spar with Cloud.

"Nice…you might want to take off your overcoat. Your cape might get ripped during this practice." Cloud prefers.

Lightning looks at her uniform and understands the reason. She unhooks the belts and unzips her uniform and takes it off. She folds it and places it right next to Cloud's uniform on the stone, along with her left shoulder guard. Lightning is now just wearing her brown turtleneck tunic with her belly fully exposed and mini-skirt. The cold wind passes through, and Lightning feels herself shivering more.

"Don't worry. With this practice, the cold won't be a problem." Cloud grins

"I-It d-do-doesn't b-b-bother m-me at a-all." Lightning tries to say through her agitating teeth.

"In case you want to know, this is a training procedure my Drill Sergeant provided for us back when I was in the program." Cloud answers as he readies his silver gun blade, "It's just like what Raines what said to me; adapt and overcome."

Lightning didn't receive that kind of training. Just extreme exercises and work-outs, and instead of really cold weather, she trained in really hot climates. Probably the males get to do both…She draws her Blazefire Saber out and shifts it into sword mode. She gets into her stance, but her legs were shaking. Lightning should've worn pants…

"And…wearing a skirt is not easily adaptable to any environment." Cloud informs

"Tch…D-d-don't w-wor-worry ab-about it. I-I'm fine." Lightning once again tries to enunciating in the freezing cold. How can Cloud, who is half-naked, withstand the weather like this? "R-Ready…!"

Cloud watches his female sparring partner standing there, freezing and shaking like an earthquake. To see her like this is so_…_entertaining.

"You are so cute…"

Lightning suddenly stops shaking for a brief second and lowers her Saber down a little. Eyes widened, "What?"

Then, abruptly, Cloud dashes quickly towards Lightning and swings his blade horizontally. Lightning lost her focus and tries to avoid the slash. She bends backwards and the blade slices the air right above her nose. She barely misses the silver edge, and Lightning bends back up and steps a couple feet back, astounded by Cloud's speed. She puts her Saber back up and keeps her defense.

"That's what happens when you get distracted…" Cloud smirks as he moves the blade behind for his fighting stance

Hiding her face with her blade, Lightning slightly blushes for falling for such trickery.

"Why you-!"

Lightning angrily rushes up to Cloud and starts slicing. Before her blade could reach Cloud…

"Hmm…"

…Cloud dodges by just taking one step back. Lightning repeats her attempts, but every one of them was futile. The blade keeps failing to land on Cloud, and he is only using small movements and he's not using his gun blade. If her blade is at a close perimeter to his face, he just moves his head back and the tip of the sword scarcely contacts him. Lightning tries piercing him, but Cloud just steps aside and watches her blade running through into nothingness. She tries once more by slashing diagonally, and this time, Cloud's blade is held up and stops her in her tracks. Lightning's position is at ready to strike, but his blade is at her throat.

"Is that how you fight?" Cloud questions

Cloud lowers his weapon and moves a few feet back. Lightning took this opportunity to catch her breath.

"Huff…Huff..." Lightning puts her hand on her knee and breathes erratically.

"Out of energy already, Lightning?"

"No." she quickly denies

"A little piece of advice…" Cloud offers, "All of your movements are too obvious."

"Huff…obvious…?" Lightning stands straight back up

"Every action you commit only needs a certain amount of energy. The attacks you just tried, clearly shows that you're putting too much effort." Cloud explains, "Look at your Saber…"

Lightning looks down and glances at her silver-white blade.

"It's not heavy, is it?"

"No."

"So, the weapon you hold only requires a little energy to put it into use. _You used too much_. It made your attacks faster…but, as you can see, it wastes you out quick." Cloud points out

The pink-hair starts to realize that verity. She never noticed, because she always just swings her sword around like a bat. And after every enemy encounter, her arm is compressed with fatigue right away.

"A gun blade is a _FLUID_ weapon. Do you what that term means, Lightning?" Cloud introduces a new detail

"_FLUID…?_ Never heard of that..."

"A hybrid of a gun and a blade is designed for flexibility and swiftness." Cloud clarifies as he moves his blade left and right, "With this kind of light weight, it can be used to perform numerous assaults."

"…How so…?"

"Remember what I said about the use of energy? The gun blade only needs a little force to swing it around. And if you can manipulate your energy just right, the amount of attacks you can execute can increase."

"Really…?"

"Did you count how many attempts you've tried to hit me?"

"N..no." Lightning sounds embarrassed

"I've counted 7 slices and 1 pierce. If you know the full fundamentals of the gun blade, then the amount of you slices and pierces could reach about 15…each."

"15?" Lightning is astonished that her sword could attack that many times

"Would you like for me to…teach you_?_" Cloud asks

"…"

"…?"

"Hmph…no thanks." Lightning declines

"What…?"

"I don't need to learn anything. I only need this blade in my hands…and that's that."

"You're saying you would rather hold a weapon and use it like an amateur?" Cloud scrunches his eyes

"I have enough experience to take on whatever gets in my way. I have my own ways of handling things."

"Tch…yeah right." Cloud spits

"…!"

"If that was the case, then the group of Myrmidons we faced yesterday, shouldn't have been a problem for you. I show up and see you on the ground, and your Saber wasn't in your hands. That means you don't know how to handle your own weapon correctly."

"I would have been fine…"

"That's a crappy excuse."

"…Hmph…"

"…"

"…"

"Sigh…Lightning."

"…what?"

"Your attitude is going to lead you to directions that could get you in trouble. If I wasn't there, you would died by a machine's hands."

"I told you…I-"

"If I wasn't there, you would have been captured and taken in for execution."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Cloud." Lighting comes back, "But I was minding my own business, until I ended being inside of your so-called "soul"!"

"It wasn't my choice. You were fated to do so."

"Oh! So it's fate's fault now? Then all this time, this evacuation thing is a part of fate's plan too then?" Lightning is bringing up an argument.

"…"

"This wasn't something I expected to happen…" Lighting grabs her hands to keep them from getting cold.

"…nor did I…" Cloud includes

Lightning takes a little breather from what she's putting up with him. She's getting more confused and she's really giving an attitude. Cloud's just trying to help. Did fate make really make this happen? Was it fate that brought Lightning to Cloud back then? She didn't believe that kind of nonsense. Lighting walks forward and whatever comes, she goes.

Lightning thinks to herself,_ "Guess I still haven't changed…"_

"I'm sorry." Cloud apologizes

"Wh-?" Why are you-?" Lightning pays her attention back to him

"I only asked you to practice with me. I didn't mean to..."

"No. It's…It's all right." Lightning shakes her head, "I…I just…"

"…"

"I…I do…want to learn."

"…!"

"I should be sorry. I didn't mean to put up a fight."

"…"

"Sorry…"

"…"

"…"

"All right then." Cloud forgives, even though he didn't need her apology, "So, do you really want to learn the weapon's secrets?"

"…"

"It could save your life one day…"

She exhales slowly, "Right…" Lightning is now interested to see the clandestine to Cloud's fighting skills

Cloud walks up to her and stands next to Lightning, and points out the cons of her handling of the weapon. He tells her that her grip should be closer to the hilt, rather than above it, so that her attacking distance can expand and allows more fluctuation.

"Like this…?" Lightning brings her hand lower on the handle

It is at this moment, she feels Cloud's hand on top of hers. She feels her stomach squishing in and her hand warmer. A quick inhale just passes into her nose. Her eyes stay on his hand of warm touch. He is closely behind her. His exposed chest muscles are connecting to her back. His burly arm hovers right on top of her right arm. She can feel his cheek right next to hers. The blonde hair brushes against hers, creating a bright overlay of yellow and pink. His vibe of tenderness radiates off of him and it made her inside feel…hot.

_"A little lower…"_ Cloud whispers softly into her ear as his head was right next to Lightning's.

After Lightning slowly corrects, _"Now loosen your hand…"_

Lightning did so, but her hand had a hard time since Cloud's hand is right on hers, and he wasn't even gripping hard. Her Blazefire Saber felt a little heavier and it tilts, making the hilt going up into her palm. Cloud drops his hand and Lightning's fingers just went cold again.

"Ready for the next step…?" Cloud steps back and situates beside her

"Yeah…" Lightning had a little difficulty sending out the word

For a few minutes or so, the blonde General teaches a trick that could help Lightning maneuver her Saber more efficiently. Cloud demonstrates that when she sends out a blow, Lightning should "wiggle" her arm. The "wiggle" creates a vibration into the blade, making it slice left and right at a fast alacrity. He also tells that in order to make the "wiggle", Lightning must relax herself.

"In order to bring out the full potential of your sword, you must think of the sword as a part of yourself. Whatever you do, it follows. However you are, it will be too. Relax yourself, and the sword shall. Fight as one, not as tools." Cloud's words deepen within Lightning's mind

Lightning follows them and self-disciplines herself. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. She feels the cold leave her sensations and her shivering ends. Lightning hastily reopens her blue eyes and performs an attack with a "wiggle". The one slash she throws, turns into white flashes of multiple lines. She stops and lets down her sword. She is taken-back at the new technique…

"Good job. You performed _FLASHES_." Cloud smiles

"_FLASHES…?_"

"That's the name of it. Many people said that they can only see flashes of light as Guardian Corps soldiers perform this move."

_"Wow…"_ Lightning looks down and watches her reflection on her blade

"However, you still need to relax your arm WHILE you are using the _FLASHES_. As a matter of fact, every _FLUID_ weapon necessitates you to be relaxed." Cloud notes

Lightning nods as acknowledgement.

"So? Would like you try again, against me?" Cloud challenges

"You bet." Lightning smirks. Learning this new trick might come in handy…

"Don't get cocky now, Lightning." Cloud warns as he walks in front of Lightning, "There are more tricks that you don't know of."

Cloud and Lightning gets into their fighting stances.

"Remember Lightning. Try to be…unpredictable."

Lightning sprints at Cloud with sword at ready. She prepares to slice at frontage. Cloud assumes that she will try out the _FLASHES_ directly, so he puts up his blade for shielding. However, to his surprise, Lightning leaps over him, lands behind him, and clouts. Cloud is able to react just in time, and deflects her strike. Lightning uses the new technique, and delivers more slashes than before. Cloud anticipates them all and is able to prevent the _FLASHES_ from getting to him. He sends out his own strike and stops her blade. They are locked and he is facing at her closely.

"Nice…you're picking up quite fast." Cloud smirks

"Hmph…Like I said, I have my own ways." Lightning smirks also

"Hah!" Cloud pushes Lightning a couple feet backwards

He charges at her and the both of them send out various _FLASHES_ at each other. The flow is so synced, that the blades are blurred. Only white lines and sparks exist between the two warriors. Lightning, on the other hand, had a little difficulty foreseeing Cloud's attacks. In her eyes, Cloud looks like he is sending more blows than her. Proportionally, she sends 14 slashes and he looks like he's giving 30. Cloud found an opening, and gives a hard deflection on Lighting's blade. Her sword moves outward and Lightning feels herself trippy. She couldn't recover fast, and Cloud progresses around her. He grabs her hand, the one holding the weapon, and puts it behind her, disabling her to attack.

"Agh…" Lightning grunts as she feels the pain of being strangled

She was leaning backwards and Cloud's blade was, once again, at her throat. Her head is far back enough, to see his eyes upside down. He stares right into her upside-down face…

"That's enough for tonight." Cloud said

He lets go gently and Lighting stumbles forward, grabbing her hand and rubbing her wrists. All that metal clashing created a rebound, making her arm tired out. Seems there will be throbbing soon. Other than that, sparring with Cloud hurts…but it was rather fun. Lighting couldn't help but mentally smile to herself. She looks at him with those clear eyes of hers and connecting them with Cloud's heterochromic eyes. They look at each other as if they are stuck in a trance.

"Thanks…" Lightning smiles faintly

"What for…?" Cloud wonders

"For…well…everything you've done." Lightning shrugs, "Saving my life…three times. I never said thanks properly."

"Ah…don't worry about it." Cloud did not mind at all.

Lightning timidly ensconces her face away and holds her arm with her open hand. They stood there under the moonlight for a 7-second silence. Cloud stares at her intensely. Lightning felt it quite strongly. His gaze is really mesmerizing, just like the first time she saw him when he was released from crystal stasis. Lightning brings her eyes back to him; her vision is going up from his legs to his chest. She picks up that glittering necklace around his neck, the necklace that has a shape of a heart.

"I kind of like you now, Lightning…"

Lightning snaps back to her senses and locks her eyes onto Cloud's face. Another blush was forming up…

"Uh…what?"

_Another one of Cloud's tricks…?_

"You know...you're quite amazing. You were able to pick up a fundamental basic quite fast. Took me more than 2 days when I learned it…" Cloud chuckles as he faces the luminescing water in the river.

"…?"

"With that kind of skill, you remind me of…Zack." Cloud lowly states

"Zack…?" Lightning remembers that he was Cloud's captain and friend, "So…"

Cloud looks back towards her.

"…are the stories true? You know, him dying as a hero. A loyal Guardian Corps soldier…"

"Yes. Zack was…loyal to the end." Cloud nods

"I see…"

"He was a good teacher too."

"…!"

"He taught me what I taught you. About the _FLASHES_ and all…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

Cloud holds up the silver gun blade in his hand.

"This…belongs to him."

"That…gun blade?" Lightning studies the silver weapon.

"Yes…Zack gave to me…before he was killed." Cloud walks up to Lightning and hands her the blade.

"Oh…" Lighting holds the weapon with great caution. It is just as light as her Blazefire Saber, but heavy with a burden.

"It's called Silverwater." Cloud mentions

"Silverwater_…?_" Lightning returns the weapon back to Cloud

"Yeah…" Cloud takes the sword and transforms it back into gun mode.

"He was the one, right?"

"What do you mean…?"

"The one friend you talked about back on the ship with Sazh? The friend, who…died in your arms…? The friend you lost that had you…go looking for revenge?"

"…" Cloud is wordless for a succinct instant, "…yes."

"He really was a hero, huh?" Lightning comforts

"He wasn't just a hero…" Cloud said, "He was…a living legacy."

"…? Living legacy…?" Lightning wonders what Cloud meant by that

Cloud just scoffs and shakes his head. "You're tired now. You should go back and rest."

"…!"

"You don't want to experience tomorrow with a tired-out body…" Cloud smirks

"…"

"Go on. I'll just be here… keeping a watch out for wild creatures."

"…" Lightning nods slightly, "…Okay then…"

She sheathes her weapon and walks back to the stone. She picks up her uniform and shoulder guard, and carries them rather than putting back on. Before she could walk away…

"We should do this again sometimes, Lightning." Cloud recommends, "Practicing together…"

"Yeah…sure…" Lightning agrees and heads her way back up the small hill, but stops once more, "Hey, Cloud…?"

"…?"

"You're a good teacher, too."

Both of them beam at each other. A mysterious sentiment envelops in Cloud and Lightning. Hinting that this moment they shared tonight is some kind of spark that will lead them somewhere further. However, this sentiment is extremely bleak in their hearts; covered by shadows of uncertainty and doubt. But, the feeling is still there, regardless of its unlikelihood. Whatever just happened now is just a small step towards a new future.

Cloud nods, "Thank you, Lightning…"

Lightning turns her head around, lets a shy smile shape her lips, and carries on up the hill.

As Cloud protracts to watch her back…

* * *

...

...

...

"Hey, you're okay?"

…

…

…

"We're friends, right?"

...

...

...

"Break time's over!"

…

…

…

"Cloud, run!"

…

…

…

"My honor, my dreams…"

…

…

…

"…my living legacy."

…

…

…

_"SEPHIROTH!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Ambush

**Ambush**

11:26 am…

A few hours ago, Cloud awoken everybody and continues to proceed with the evacuation. Two hours and ten minutes after that, the engineer rehabilitated the engines, and the pilots were replenished and set to bring the people to their new domicile. All of the citizens were excited and ready to get to a place where a bed is present rather than a hard ground of crawling insects. Cloud, the Guardian Corps General, is in the large room, which is called the cockpit, with 6 pilots. The Captain of the ship is handling the controlling of the ship and the other pilots maintain the ship's conditions. The blonde General is next to the Captain, advising and keeps up with an update. Meanwhile, Lightning and the group has already boarded the fixed ship, and waited by sitting next to the glass walls.

"Ow…Daddy, your hand is too tight!" Dajh whines

"Nuh-uh…I'm not gonna lose you again. Remember what happened last time?" Sazh reminds

"But…that Cloud man came to the rescue!"

"Well, maybe this time, that Cloud man won't be around…and you could get in deep trouble."

"But…!"

"No more buts, Dajh! You're staying with me now." Sazh commands

"Aww…" Dajh sways side to side

"Don't worry, Dajh. Your Daddy will protect you now." Serah smiles

"Where's that Cloud man?" Dajh asks

"That Cloud man is up at the top with the Captain." Serah answers, "And with pilots, just like your Daddy…"

"Wow!" Dajh exclaims, "Can we see him? Please, Daddy…?"

"Not now, Dajh. He's probably busy. Since when did you start caring for a stranger? What did I tell you about strangers?"

"Cloud's is not a stranger! I like him! He's a cool hero!" Dajh excitedly states

Lightning and the entire group looks at the little boy with amusement. It looks like a boy is fascinated and has an idol. Even though this idol was someone he had only seen for a couple of minutes. Regardless, for a young boy, it's understandable. It took only those few minutes to have an impact of his life.

"You really like him, Dajh?" Serah asks

"Yeah! You shoulda seen him! He was like…POW! Then he…SWOOOSH! And…and…DA DA DA DA DA DA!" Dajh eagerly describes with many hand movements

"I know, Dajh. I was there." Serah is fascinated by the boy's thriving energy

"Heh…Well, did you see ME, kid?" Snow cockily smirks, "I was doing pretty cool myself."

"You only beat one of the guys, Snow…" Serah reminds

"Uh…Well, I took him out pretty good. I saved Cloud from that guy. If anyone's a hero, it should be me!"

"Yeah, but did you see the Cloud man? There were like 50 guys. And…and…and he was like POW POW POW! Then, WAK, BOSH, BAM! And…and…" Dajh continues

Snow feels himself lowered. He watches as the little boy waving his hands back and forth to expatiate his experiences of seeing the blonde soldier, and going on about how cool that soldier is. Snow starts to see that his "hero status" cannot compare to Cloud's. Some hero he thought he is. Cloud defeated one large human giant and nine criminals with his own two hands. Now that's a hero for certain.

Hope, on the other hand, is facing towards Lightning, who is in front of the glass wall and watching the scenery.

"Lightning…? What do you suppose would happen once we get to this Midgar place?"

Lightning takes her eyes off of the windows and looks at Hope. He seems to be filled with qualm. Not rare for a young boy who is trying to survive on his own.

"Who knows? This Midgar is not something I'm familiar with. If what Cloud said was true, then it's the place where everyone can cope with."

"…"

"But we should keep on our toes. We don't want to let our guard down in a place we don't even know about."

"…right…" Hope nods

"And…maybe you can find your dad there too." Lightning reminds

Hope keeps in mind of his father. He is alive and safe, based on what Cloud said. With any luck, Hope will be able to reunite with him. Maybe this Midgar could be a place of salvation. It's the starting point of a new world that everyone could finally live in peace. No more terror, no more tension, and no more hatred.

"Yeah." Hope smiles

Lightning responds the same way and turns back towards the glass again.

She spots something unusual…

Outside, it is foggy-like and the vapor is thin, wisplike strands. It prevented Lightning from seeing the field and sky. The air has completely altered and they are in a different atmosphere.

"Guys…" Lightning catches the attention of the group.

* * *

"We entered the Midgar area, Captain."

"Good. Maintain normal speed and prepare for descending." the Captain said.

_"Midgar…"_ Cloud mumbles to himself

"General…Is Midgar really what you said it is? A safe place for all of us…?" the Captain questions.

"It's the only place where anyone can go now. If Midgar is the same as I remember it, then there's nothing to worry about." Cloud assures.

"Can't wait to see it…" the Captain utters "Descend now."

"Yes, Captain." One of the pilots replies, "Lowering altitude…"

As the ship begins lowering down, the foggy-mist slides up upon the ship's hull. All of the citizens look down from the glass walls and watches what shall be revealed. The pace was slow and heart-racing. Like the water droplets transcending across the metal of the ship, sweat forms and releases out of their hairs. Everyone wonders what could lie down there that will be their new future home. In the cockpit, as the beeping of the machines echoes through their heads, the pilots look up to the master screen to see the full scale scene of what's to come. Cloud watches also and feels a slight change in his heartbeats.

The fog begins to fade and something below starts to appear in the passengers' eyes.

Lightning and the group looks down and sees a circular plate in a field of gray. Filled with green glows and blackish-gray buildings, the plate reveals to have a very tall building right in the center of the plate. All the small buildings are surrounding it. Also, there is another area of buildings locating on the south-east of the plate. Altogether, it is an extremely momentous metropolis.

They have finally arrived to the city; the city…of Midgar.

* * *

"Whoa!" all of the people awes in unison. They press themselves onto the glass walls to have a better look at the city.

"Daddy, look!" Dajh points

"I know, son." Sazh smirks

"Wow…" Serah gasps

"Now that's an interesting place…" Snow comments

"Except…it looks…The land looks dead…" Hope said

It is just like how Cloud described it. The field is nothing but a wasteland. Around the city, there is only a dark empty space. Nothing but dirt and gray color…It looks really gloomy to look at.

"Welcome to the city of Midgar." a voice announces through the speakers

Lightning recognizes that voice. _"_Cloud_…"_

* * *

The pilots in the cockpits all clap their hands; cheering for their success of arriving.

"We did it!" the Captain cheers. "WE FINALLY ARRIVED, EVERYONE!"

"Yeah! Woo!" the pilots continues on with their applause

Cloud, however, is still staring at the master screen.

_"It's been a long time. I'm…back. I'm back…home."_

Then, his eyes catch something on the screen. In the on-screen picture of Midgar, Cloud notices a small spark appearing in the city. He wonders what it was, but has already deduced it. It was a small explosion…a familiar explosion when heavy artillery fires its cannonballs. Cloud quickly grabs the wheel, which controls the ship, and turns it. The ship tilts strongly and unexpectedly, and everyone falls away from the glass walls. Lightning and the group plunges the same way and slams into the solid black walls on the opposite side.

"Wah!" the pilots and the citizens scream as the ship suddenly turns and they slide horizontally on the floor.

Right after the ship shifts its axis, an unanticipated, sonorous, gargantuan outburst of smoke explodes with a compelling outward force that shudder the entire ship into a state of instability. The floor wobbles and the passengers bounce up and down. Everyone, who's yelling and pushing, is in shock and in fear for their life. Cloud looks at the master screen again and sees more small sparks in the city, but this time, in great numbers. The Captain instantly grabs the wheel and maintains control once again.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, GENERAL…?" the Captain yells in confusion

"FLY UP! FLY UP! FLY UP, NOW!" Cloud blaringly orders

The Captain quickly responds and carries out what he adjures. He pulls back and has the ship going upwards. The ship turns its axis to a 45° degree angle vertically. Using the abrupt reposition, the pilots recover from their fall and goes back to their positions.

"POWER THE UPPER THRUSTERS TO 83%. NOW…!" the Captain commands

"YES CAPTAIN!" a pilot presses a few buttons and the ship's velocity increases.

* * *

The ship rockets upwards, towards and back into the foggy-mist. The passengers couldn't get back on their feet. They are sliding down backwards on the floor and ends up sticking to the walls. Lightning and the group grabs some ledges of the walls and keep themselves still. Snow is holding Serah close to him, and Sazh hugs his son on his chest.

"What the hell's going on…?" Sazh yells

Lightning looks around and goes to the glass walls again. She leaps out and holds onto the frames of the windows. She looks outside and shifts her eyes down. Lightning watches as mayhem begins to unfold…

_"What…?"_

The entire plate of Midgar is lit up with blinking sparks. More explosions rumbles around the ship, making it rock uncontrollably. The entire sky is engulfed with black smoke. Incontinently, one explosion rings intensely, and the ship immediately gyrates in a circle and falls back downwards.

"Agh…!" Lightning's hand is forced to release the frames. She is pushed back to the wall and slams on top of Snow and Serah.

* * *

"WE'RE HIT, CAPTAIN!" one of the pilots reports

"Ugh…!" the Captain tries to hang on to the wheel with Cloud as the forceful gravity pushes sideways on them

"WE'RE GOING DOWN REALLY FAST, SIR! WE CAN'T GO UP!"

"WE LOST ONE WING, SIR!" another pilot announces

"DIVERT ALL ENERGY TO THE OTHER WING NOW!" the Captain instructs

"NO!" Cloud disagrees, "TURN IT ALL OFF! CONSERVE FOR MAXIMUM DISCHARGE!"

"WHAT? WE'RE GOING TO FALL AT A RAPID RATE!"

"FALL BEHIND THOSE LOW HILLSIDES! WE CAN LOSE THE ATTACKS!"

"BUT…!"

"DO IT! TRUST ME!"

"..."

* * *

As the danger beeping echoes in the cockpit, the pilots are already following Cloud's instructions. The ship's engine is turning down and what all is needed, is the Captain's directing the ship to goes towards the low hillsides on the ground, that is far from the Midgar city. The Captain had no time to emotionally react, he spins the wheel around and the ship is heading towards the direction of the hillsides. Going through the multiple dusts of black smokes and the city is getting farther away. The striking forces of the attacks are still being fired. All of the passengers are gripping tightly to the wall, crying and screaming for help. Lightning is holding onto Serah's hand, who is holding Snow's, going against the forces that is pushing all of the citizens to the wall. She notices outside that the gray ground is getting closer and closer.

_"Oh no…"_ Lightning closes her eyes.

* * *

"WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL!" Cloud tells to the pilots

1,000 yards from the hillsides…

"…"

842 yards…

"Hold…"

632 yards…

"WAIT…"

402 yards…

"READY…"

218 yards…The pilots are sweating and shaking. Waiting for the signal to press the ignition button…

"…"

156 yards…

"NOW!" Cloud yells

The pilots all press the ignition button on their station desks. The ship's engine goes on full blast and the wing's thruster blows out a blistering power. The descending slows down rapidly. The reaction of this movement causes a jig that makes the pilots speedily recoil.

"PULL!" Cloud yells to the Captain

The Captain pulls back, and the ship goes back to its horizontal axis. The ship keeps on going down and the bottom hits the ground. The rebound force has everyone in the ship jump high and land on their knees.

The ship continues to slide across the soil and eventually stops…

It dies down and the whole system terminates.

* * *

Lightning finds herself to be lying down on the floor, along with Serah, Snow, Hope, Sazh, Dajh, and the other citizens. It seems the turbulence is all over. She quickly stands up and studies her surroundings. All of the citizens are groaning and moaning, deeply affected by the sudden turn of events.

"What…what happened?" Snow groans as he sits himself up with Serah

"…" Lightning looks outside of the glass wall, seeing nothing but smoke

Then, a door opens across the hallways. PSICOM soldiers and Medics, seemingly unaffected by the sudden impacts, exit and witness what has happened. Citizens, all nauseous and infected with drowsiness, are rolling around on the floor and all the children crying against their parents. It is a sight that is truly disturbing to the soldiers and Medics. They mumble to each other, shocked at the sight they are seeing. An elevator opens its doors and out comes Cloud and the dizzy pilots.

"PSICOM! ON ME!" Cloud calls

The PSICOM soldiers instantly react and follow him. Cloud heads to the open doors, opposite to where Lightning is facing. The soldiers march off with Cloud outside. Lightning walks a few steps up after hearing his voice again…

"Cloud…!" Lightning calls for him

However, he didn't hear her. The marching of the PSICOM soldiers is too loud. The Medics hastily attend to the citizens.

"Daddy…" Dajh moans

"It's okay, Dajh…I'm here…" Sazh hugs his son tightly

"Snow…" Hope rubs his head

"Ugh…what's going on?" Snow slowly gets back on his feet

"I guess…it's something Cloud didn't expect to happen." Lightning states

* * *

All of the people exit the heavily damaged ship. Everyone stays outside in the cool breeze. The PSICOM soldiers surround them to make sure that no one gets separated. The sky is dark and hoary, and there is no sunlight. The wind is cold and the ground feels hard to stand on. They are in the middle of low level hills. This gives a covering hideout for the people. However, the smoke coming out of the ship is giving away their location. But who would for look for them, other than help? Lightning and the group walks around a bit through the crowd to see why things turn out to be this way.

"What's going on? All of a sudden we were being attacked…" Sazh questions as he carries his son

"Don't know. But something tells me that the city we were going to, is not giving a very welcoming gift." Snow assumes

"This is crazy!" Hope exclaims, "We were going to a place where we can all be safe, and now look at what's happened!"

"I know, Hope" Lightning agrees, "But this is the time to find answers, not sulking."

"We could…just go find Cloud." Serah suggests

"Not the best idea. If I would have to guess, I say he's working out a new plan." Sazh states

Likewise, the howling sound of an airship is heard. Everyone looks towards to one of the hills that cover the horizon, and spots a wisp of dusty dirt blowing off of it. A big white flying vehicle hovers lowly across and flies down, landing at a distance from the crashed ship. The vehicle is also an evacuation ship. Everyone watches the ship being turned off and the front doors opening.

Lightning watches as two Guardians in white uniforms with red stripes coming out of the ship. She recognizes both of them. One is with black hair and tall and the other short and fat. If she remembers correctly, their names were Shinra and Tuesti. They are the Generals that Cloud met before the meeting back at the camp site.

Then, out of the crowd, Cloud comes through and walks towards them. Lightning catches him at the corner of her eye, and watches him as he begins to approach the two Generals.

She then hears Cloud's voice loudly, filled with anger.

* * *

"What in Etro's name happened…?" Cloud questions as he stands in front of the Generals.

"What happened? You got shot down, that's what happened!" Shinra yells.

"Why did Midgar shoot? I thought they were supposed to open the landing area."

"Well, you're wrong! The only landing area they want us to land on…is outside of the city!"

"Didn't you tell them that we were coming?"

"Couldn't contact them…not from the outside anyway…"

"Calm down, both of you…!" Reeve tells, "Now we know that Midgar doesn't want anyone to enter its perimeters…"

"Where's everyone else?" Cloud asks.

"…"

"What…?"

"They got shot down too, in case you haven't noticed." Shinra puffs

Cloud's heart trembles in fear. His sweat just freezes on his blonde hair. All of his joints are stiff. His mind momentarily blacks out. The wind makes a sound that gives a sense of loneliness and denial.

"WHAT…?" Cloud repeats with much more bewilderedness

"Only a few of us survived. About 50…all casualties…They are in the ship." Reeve points

"Marshall Rhodes is dead too. All of the PSICOM Generals and Guardian Corps are gone as well…" Shinra takes another puff

"…"

"General Cloud…"

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?" Cloud screams at the top of his lungs

"…"

"SHINRA…!" Cloud grabs the man's collar, making him drop his cigar.

"IT'S YOUR SON WHO IS CHARGE OF MIDGAR! WHY DID HE ALLOW MIDGAR TO SHOOT…?"

"I DON'T KNOW, KID!" Shinra pushes Cloud's hand off, "I TOLD YOU! I COULDN'T CONTACT HIM BEFORE WE EVEN GOT HERE!"

"Cloud…calm down." Reeve holds Cloud's shoulder.

"NO, REEVE! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! YOU JUST SAID THAT ALL OF THE SHIPS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED, ALONG WITH SO MANY PEOPLE!"

"…I know…"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THEIR LIVES… WERE ENTRUSTED TO ME! AND THEY JUST DIED LIKE THAT?"

"I'm sorry…"

"…" Cloud exhales frustratingly.

"After we were attacked, we sent a radio message to all other remaining ships." Reeve informs.

"…!"

"Since you were the last one to enter the Midgar skies, didn't you receive the message?"

"…" Cloud falls silent for while, "No…our ship needed repairing yesterday. All of our communications were turned off."

"…"

"Feh…!" Shinra lights up another cigar.

"Now what, Reeve…?" Cloud, saddened, asks.

"We…have to get all of the remaining people on board. Then make haste. We cannot linger here or in the skies."

"And where do you suppose we go, Tuesti?" Shinra angrily questions, "Best for the swamps? Where Amams and Behemoths alike eat us all?"

"…I don't know where we shall go to. But I know…that Midgar isn't our choice any longer." Reeve states.

Cloud is emotionally destroyed. He was the one to suggest that everyone was to go to Midgar, the safest place he knew that could contain the citizens of Cocoon. But now, about 92% of the surviving citizens and 97% of the remaining military were killed due to Cloud's suggestion. He never felt so much grief brought down upon him. It was all Cloud's fault…It was him who killed all those people…

"Go tell the people, Cloud." Reeve advises, "It's best if they hear from you."

Cloud looks into Reeve's eyes. He knows that Reeve also feels that same way, since Reeve also suggested everyone to go to Midgar. Both share of guilt vaguely lessens…

"Right…" Cloud nods

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Hope wonders.

"It seems Cloud's upset with something…" Serah worries.

"Whatever it is, it's something big after what's happened…" Snow presumes.

"Daddy…I'm scared…" Dajh whimpers as he's holding onto his father's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dajh…Everything's gonna be all right…" Sazh undertakes.

Lightning watches as Cloud walks back from his conversation with the two Generals, who are also going back into the ships.

_"Cloud…"_

She sees a dreadfully heartbroken expression on his face. The same face when Cloud first talked about revenge. As Cloud slowly draws near to the citizens, he observes at them. They are all crying and hugging each other, desperate to get somewhere safe. All of them are suffering and in shock. Their spirits seem to be wrecked. After losing Cocoon and attacked by the very city that could be the possible home for them, they are down to their knees…losing faith. Cloud can't afford to lose these people either. His hands crunches up, and his will appear to be still strong, however, a bit degrading.

"EVERYONE…!" Cloud calls, "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

The entire clutch quiets down and listens to their Guardian Corps General.

"I BRING…grave news."

"…!" Parents and children begin to grasp each other hands tightly.

"Midgar…is no longer our choice of home. Many ships have been attacked. We have only a few survivors left. They are in the ship over there. As of now, we are what remain of Cocoon."

All of the people begin to tremble and scream viciously. They shed tears of horror and despair. The only population remaining of Cocoon…it is all too dreadful. Even the PSICOM soldiers, who were trained to be strong, drops their weapons and stilled with their minds disturbed.

Lightning, who is at the end of the first row, heard all what he just said. She, too, is in cavernous shock.

_"We…are the last…?"_

"Oh…no…" Serah drops on her knees and forms tears.

"That's…that's…crazy…!" Hope's mind went blank, nothing but what's known now is in his head.

"Daddy…!" Dajh cries.

"D-Don't worry, son…It's…It's nothing to be worrying about…!" Sazh is truly petrified.

"What the hell…?" Snow squeezes his hands.

"What about my Julia…?" a random man comes out and lands on his knees in front of Cloud.

"She's on ship number 19…! Is she safe?" the man cries out while grabbing onto Cloud's hands.

Cloud turns around and studies the ship behind him. The ship's number is imprinted on the nose. It is number…301.

"I'm sorry, sir." Cloud deeply apologizes, "I don't know if she did…survive."

The man drops his hands and sobs on the ground. Other people who have people they know on other ships start to do the same. At Cloud's feet, there is but dirt and pain; the suffering of the result of the crystallization of Cocoon. This is the outcome of Cloud's choosing of coming to Midgar. This is what he didn't want to happen…

"What do we do now, sir?" a woman asks with a mournful cry.

"We…can only move into this ship." Cloud points, "We can only hope to find a place where we can settle…"

"…"

Hope's mind then has a quick snap. His father's face appeared. Was he…?

He runs out of the crowd and heads towards Cloud…

"Hope…!" Lightning notices the boy running.

Cloud spots Bartholomew's son coming to him.

"Cloud…!" Hope calls

"Hope…?"

"WHAT ABOUT MY DAD?"

"…" Cloud's eyes widen.

"IS HE…?"

"I…I…I don't know…" Cloud turns and looks at the ship behind him.

Hope shakes with fear. He looks at the same ship Cloud's is looking at. "Dad…"

He instantly heads for the ship. Hope passes by Reeve and Shinra, who didn't need to stop him. Cloud watches the boy in yellow-orange clothing of Palumpolum. Then, Cloud feels a small rumble underneath his feet. No one else seems to notice it. He looks at small pebbles on the ground. They are quivering in a chaotic matter. Cloud's ears hint a sound of cars. Lightning, Snow, Serah, Sazh and Dajh all comes up to Cloud.

"Cloud…" Snow calls

However, Cloud didn't seem to notice them. He is facing at the ground in a trance-like state, like he's daydreaming…

"Cloud…?" Lightning tries to get his attention

Cloud listens attentively to the sound he's hearing. Cars…The noises of rubber grinding on the hard dirt, are very familiar. Cloud picks up a very large quantity of cars driving on the ground. The noises are getting louder, which means…it's getting closer. And those noises…those cars…they sound…so…recognizable.

"Cloud…!"

Those noises of cars…are Midgar jeeps. Vehicles of the Midgar military forces…

Cloud looks back up and sees Lightning in front of him.

"Lightning…?" he notices.

"Cloud…what's going on…?" she asks.

Cloud's eyes then wander off at the top of the hillsides. They detect an armored vehicle there. A man with bluish uniform and a helmet of three red dots is sitting on the front seat, and another man, with the same uniform, is holding a machine gun connecting to the back. There's no mistaking it…Those are Midgar soldiers. Since Midgar shot the ship down…Cloud realizes that he and the citizens of Cocoon are their enemies now. Cloud spins around and yells to the PSICOM soldiers.

"AMBUSH!"

From all sides, numerous armored jeeps go above the hillsides and drives down. PSICOM soldiers immediately take action. They head towards the middle of the area and starts sending fire. The machine guns on the moving vehicles fire back. Bright bullets are zipping everywhere. Some PSICOM soldiers are hit and some of the drivers receive a bullet to the chest. And some stray bullets, take the lives from citizens. Everyone starts to panic and instinctively makes their way to the ship. General Shinra and Tuesti didn't have any weapons on them, so they fall back and go inside of the ship where Hope just entered.

Cloud impatiently tells Lightning…

"Lightning…! Get everyone in the ship!"

"…!"

"NOW! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN!"

Cloud draws Zack's Silverwater Saber and his other unknown name gun blade, and starts shooting while running away.

"Wait…!" Snow tries to stop him.

"Snow…we have to move!" Serah hold his hand.

"Well, let's go!" Sazh heads off with Dajh without delay.

As Sazh runs for it, Snow and Serah follows. Lightning, however, takes one quick glance at her surroundings. So many gunfire…She sees Cloud, who is next to one of the PSICOM soldiers, delivering fire to the vehicles. The armored cars seemingly didn't receive any damage and the soldier with the gun in the back gives many. Most of the PSICOM solders get hurt and drops to the ground, leaving the defense heavily open. That's when she spots one of the firing vehicles heading towards her sister's direction. The vehicle turns and brakes in front of Snow and Serah, separating them from Sazh and Dajh.

"Serah!" Lightning calls.

The soldier, with the machine gun, aims at them. Snow quickly stands in front of her. Just before the machine gun could even empty its magazine, multiple bullets hit both the gunman and driver, killing both of them. Serah turns and spots Lightning with her Blazefire Saber out in gun mode.

"Go!" Lightning tells Snow and Serah.

Snow grabs Serah's hand and takes her around the car. Lightning pursues and protects them from other vehicles that are trying to kill them. As she is firing, the enemies conclude that Lightning is the enemy as well. Lightning is then surrounded by infantry of soldiers. Following that, they are holding rifles and aiming them at her. Lightning swiftly takes action. As the rifles shoot out quick bullets, Lightning dodges them and jumps on the jeep with the machine gun. She grabs the triggers, targets the soldiers, and lets a flurry of firepower. The surrounding infantry obtains heavy blows of metal.

They all drop dead, bleeding on the ground of dusty rocks. The machine gun runs out of its ammunition and Lightning gets off.

However, as she gets her feet back on the hard dirt, a known person comes across her line of sight. He is gigantic in size and his black hair and moustache is too decipherable. It is that giant man who was taken into custody by Cloud. He is holding a metal pipe and he's smashing the soldiers' heads with it. He's too wild and reckless…He spots Lightning and an angry expression shapes his eyes.

"You…" he growls.

The giant starts charging towards Lightning.

"Ugh…I don't have time for this." Lightning infuriatingly rumbles.

Right when Lightning brings up her gun to shoot him, the giant knocks it away with the pipe. Lightning's arm swings to the side and he's still vigorously moving the pipe at a wide arc. She's able to dodge him, but his wild manner of fighting is giving her no time to counter. Her dodges are taking a toll on her legs and energy. Her back is against the side of the armored vehicle and has no room to dodge again.

"You're mine!" the giant prepares to swing again

Just before the pipe could be brought down, Cloud's voice plays through in Lightning's head…

...

_"Would you like for me to…teach you?"_

_..._

Lightning recollects and her body impulsively accommodates. Her gun transforms into a sword and her arm brings up the upcoming outbreak. White lines form throughout the giant's body at a very high-speed. The giant didn't even attack yet…He's standing there, with abundant cuts, oozing out with blood.

"N…Not…A-ag…again…!" the giant moans and falls to the ground on his back, dropping the pipe.

Lightning amazes herself and takes a look at her Saber.

"It…really does work…" she comments on the _FLASHES_ technique

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire snaps Lightning's attention back. She scans her eyes around and cannot see Serah and Snow, or even Sazh and his son.

_"They must be in the ship already…"_ Lightning thinks

"LIGHTNING…!"

An infantryman holds up a rifle up to Lightning's face. Her body grips with fear and she didn't even try to move somehow. Timely, a different gun shoots down the soldier. Lightning exhales out of relief and sees Cloud pointing, in gun mode, Silverwater. His other gun is firing at a different direction. As he's shooting, Cloud makes his way to her. Lightning helps him and herself out by targeting more invading soldiers in the vehicles. Their backs meet each other. Their range of attacks covers around in a 360° area.

"You got to get the ship! Tell the Generals to take off!" Cloud yells

"What about you?" Lightning manages to kill a driver and have them crash to other moving vehicles

"I have to help the PSICOM soldiers here. There are too many of them attacking us…!"

"I bet they're from Midgar…Am I right?" Lightning infers

"Since they wanted to kill us from the skies, it's relevant to why they are doing this now."

An opportunity arises. No enemies are within their range for now. Both of them turns and face each other…

"We have to make sure that everyone, as much as we can save, can get out of here. You have to get the ship ready to take off…I'll be on soon. I'm counting on you to do this…"

"…Got it." Lightning nods and heads to the ship

Cloud gives Lightning back-up fire as she runs; except…something else catches his attention. Cloud spots a big machine on top of one of the hills; a big dish of mirrors with an antenna like rod in the middle. Ripples of blue energy are being charged up and Cloud sees it's aiming at the ship. Cloud panics…

"LIGHTNING!" he calls.

She stops at his call. She rotates and sees the same thing on top of the hill. Lightning can tell it's pointing at the ship. She's too far from either one of them. The ship is too distant for her to get there in time. Cloud is shooting at the soldiers who are occupying the dish, but they are too far away. Then, the dish sends out a blue ray of pure energy…Lightning looks to the ship with deep fright…

"SERAH!" she screams.

The ray penetrates the ship. The white flying transportation explodes with a terrifying external might.

Everyone outside, including Cloud and Lightning, is pushed back and trips onto the ground. The ship explodes three more times and each one results in humongous flames, burning the nearby lingering citizens of Cocoon. The last hope of flying out of this place has been destroyed and there's nothing left…

Lightning gets back up and stares at the remains with an unpleasant emotion taking hold of her. The sounds of the battle deafens out. The color of the surrounding area fades. She walks slowly to the ship, ignoring the scuffle around her.

_Serah_…

"No…no…no…"

Water begins to drip from her eyes.

Just as she starts to run to the ship, Cloud grabs her. His arm wraps around her shoulders and pulling her back. He is yelling something, but she couldn't hear him. She tries hard to get to the ship, but his strength keeps her from going. Her struggles are now useless. Her own hands are holding onto Cloud's wrist, shaking with solicitude.

"No…no…no!" she cries out with water dropping down on her cheeks.

All of the PSICOM soldiers are executed. The remaining Midgar soldiers notices Cloud and Lightning. Cloud's words begin to come into recognition…

_"Lightning…we have to get out of here…!"_ he is yelling, but his voice is quiet in her ears

Her legs reluctantly trace Cloud's. He opens the door to the vehicle, which Lightning previously stopped, and sits her in the passenger seat. Just before he closes the door, he sees streams of tears all over from eyes to chin. She is motionless and mute. Cloud ponders for a slight time, but keeps on moving. He shuts the door and hurdles to the driver's seat. Cloud pulls the dead driver out and replaces him with himself.

The vehicle is already still on. Cloud slams on the gas pedal and heads for the top of the hillside. He passes by the other vehicles, but they are now on pursuit for him. As Cloud drives over the hill, he spots Midgar in the horizon. He decides to take his course there, even though it is the most stupid choice to make. He accelerates for the city, but there are many vehicles on his tail. The worse part, Cloud is up front. He has to shake them off.

This is a barren wasteland, there's nothing to drive around on or anywhere to hide. The only choice is to use the machine gun…Cloud has to drive and someone else has to take the gun.

"Ligh-" Cloud takes one glimpse at her, and knows that she is unable to comply, due to her state of shock.

Cloud forgets it, and chooses to do it himself. He places Silverwater against the gas pedal, so the car won't stop accelerating. Cloud gets up and then bullets fly across him. He grabs the triggers and aims. He presses it, but nothing shoots. The machine gun is empty, due to Lightning's usage.

"Damn it…!"

Cloud search around in the jeep. He sees a rectangular box behind his seat. Cloud grabs it and opens the box, finding a chain of bullets. He instantly reloads the machine gun and looks behind him. Midgar is still far away…Cloud finishes and closes the chamber. As the enemy vehicles come closer, Cloud unleashes a barrage of bullet fire. Aiming for the drivers, Cloud shoots continuously. The drivers receive many shots to the head and the vehicles stop. One vehicle is using its machine gun and shoots at Cloud. He promptly evades the bullets by kneeling down. Once the short moment of reloading presents itself, Cloud gets back up and shoots back. This time, Cloud has been aiming at the vehicle's source of power. The machine gun is able to pierce through the armor and damage the engines. The vehicle flares up into flames. The last of the pursuing vehicles has been taken care of…

Cloud breathes out, sits back down on his seat, and puts Silverwater back into his metal casing. Cloud continues to drive, leaving the area of battle behind. He takes a quick look at her once more. She is still in the same position when Cloud placed her there. Her beautiful blue eyes are like jewels of depression. Unspeakable and dead-like she is. Her once-bright face is now dirtied with little spots of dirt and dried up from the tears she poured. To Cloud, on the other hand, he seen this look before…when he looked into a mirror a long time ago.

"Lightning…" Cloud lowly calls

"…"

Cloud wanted to say something to comfort her, but he has no words in his inventory that could help. It's difficult to console with others if they have just lost their loved ones…He just shifts forward and keeps on driving to the outside city of Midgar.

Cloud and Lightning sit there…in silence.

The gray skies seem darker than whence they came.

* * *

"Will that be all, ma'am?"

"Yes…"

The woman gives the owner a total of 10 gil. She takes the bag of apples and bows, out of respect. She walks off and heads off to the center of Edge. Many people are busy and trying to get to wherever they needed to go.

_"So many people today…"_ the woman remarks.

As the woman continues to walk around the circular center of Edge, a male citizen yells out…

"LOOK!"

The nearby people begin to look at the direction the citizen is pointing at. They gasp and move out of the way. A damaged armored vehicle proceeds down the street and heads straight to the center. The woman notices the vehicle as well. Everybody keeps their distance away from the vehicle as it parks next to the memorial statue of METEOR.

_"Why's a Midgar vehicle doing here?"_ a man whispers

_"I thought Midgar soldiers are not allowed to be here…?"_ a different person whispers

The woman strives through the crowd to get a better look at the vehicle.

As the whole area lays their watchful eyes on the vehicle, like vultures, a man steps out...

Everyone gasp at the man. He is wearing an entire different uniform; a sleeveless dark black overcoat, black metallic pauldrons on both shoulders with red stripes, a short black cape, with red underneath, black wrists guards with glowing red stripes, black pants, knee-high black metal guards, and black leather boots with multiple straps

"What kind of clothes are those?" a person murmurs. "Not Midgar..."

"He's certainly not from around here…"

The woman studies the man. His black uniform and cape are really odd; completely deprived from the Midgar uniform code. However, her eyes open much more as she distinguishes the man's main feature. His golden blonde hair shines into the dark city of Edge. Everybody from street to the top of the buildings can see him. The woman steps forwards and moves closer to the man…

"Lady! What are you doing…?" someone whispers loudly

The man turns and sees the woman with the bag of apples. All of a sudden, nostalgia from a memory slaps him in the heart…

* * *

_"Want an apple, Cloud?" a young girl asks with the fruit in her hands_

_"Sure…" the boy smiles_

* * *

The woman sees the boy's smiling face overlapping with the man's. The blonde hair is longer, and his red and blue eyes are much more fulgent. His body has developed and is much more bigger than the boy's small body. The man sees the young girl once again in front of him. Her dark brown chestnut hair flows across her back. She wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. Quite enlarged chest size and long legs…but the trait she has, rich brown-red eyes, reminds him of home.

They stared at each other, while the whole center area of Edge is dead silent.

_"Cloud…"_ the woman remembers.

She drops the bag of apples and sprints towards him with open arms. Those arms wrap around his neck and holds on firmly. The man embraces her as well, but much more gently. What really made the man a bit embarrassed was how he feels the "soft cushion" between him and her. He hears her lowly-toned sobbing on his shoulder.

"…you're back…!" the woman said in a happy and sad tone

For long he had wanted to say her name once more…

"Tifa…"

* * *

**A/N:** Review please if you liked this chapter!


	12. The EDGE of Midgar

**The EDGE of Midgar**

_"You became a l'Cie, so now you're gonna marry this idiot? And you think I'm gonna buy that? Full points for originality. But don't forget. If you really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you."_

_"Sis…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"And killing her is a mercy?"_

_"You came."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"I missed you."_

_"Serah…I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Claire!"_

* * *

"SERAH!" Lightning wakes up impetuously.

She discovers herself on a bed once again, on a different one, however. The room, this time, is greenish gray. The walls have cracks in them and the ceiling looks like as if it's going to crash down. The smell has a little stench of foul, but it was vaguely faint. The room appears to some kind of a similar tenement room. She hears sound of guns and explosions echoing in her head. There are people screaming and vehicles running. Thoughts of Serah and Snow pass and fade in her memory. Then, Cloud's voice reappears; saying something that couldn't be fully understood. Lightning's mind starts to retrace its previous recollections. Before that could happen, the door opens…

"Oh! You're awake." a woman in black leather greets.

Lightning sees a rather busty woman of brown hair. Her skin is as white as Lightning's and her eyes are brownish-red with rich color. _Very beautiful_…and she seemingly looks older than Lightning. She's probably in her late 20's…

"Who are you...?" Lightning turns her head

"My name's Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. Nice to meet you." She kindly introduces.

"And where am I…?"

"You're in 7th Heaven; my home and workplace. EDGE is the name of the city we're in."

"EDGE…?" Lightning is unfamiliar with that name.

"It's a city that is on the outside of Midgar, the big city. You're lucky to be in this one."

"…!"

"I have to say, you sure brought a big surprise to everyone." Tifa mentions as she sits down on a chair next to the bed.

"What do you mean…?" Lightning lowly asks.

"Well…no one in EDGE has pink hair." Tifa studies Lightning's hair, "It's like you're an alien to those people…"

"Huh…"

"I was shocked too. Especially when Cloud took you out of the car as you're unconscious." Tifa brushes her bangs.

"Cloud…?"

"Yeah…he brought you here all the way from the center of the city."

* * *

1:02 pm…

"There it is." Tifa points to an old slum-like building that has a symbol of multiple spikes and the number 7 in the middle.

"7th Heaven, huh…? And it's a bar…?" Cloud questions as he is carrying Lightning, who is out cold, on his back.

"Yep. And it's a home, too." Tifa unlocks the door.

"Hmm…"

"Come on in!" she welcomes.

Cloud's eyes glances at the surrounding environment. He detects several people viewing him and the girl holding over his shoulders. They are muttering to each other, possibly of how Cloud and Lightning are instantly welcomed by another citizen of EDGE. As soon as Cloud shoots a warning stare, they all start leaving and moving on.

He slowly enters the bar with awareness. He carefully observes the adjoining objects around him. It is rather dark, even though Tifa had just turned on the lights. There are a few tables standing and a counter with multiple seats in front of it. Behind the counter, is a wall filled with alcoholic drinks and another table with kitchen equipments. A staircase can be seen in the back. There are also picture frames hanging on the side walls. Most of the pictures are just images of EDGE city and flowers. It's quite gloomy, and yet it feels so safe from the outside world.

"This way, Cloud." Tifa motions to go upstairs.

Cloud follows her and transverses up the wooden stairs. More pictures on the walls. There are four rooms, excluding the restroom. All of them are closed with the doors. Tifa walks to one, at the far end of the hallway, and opens it with a key from her pocket. The room reveals itself, and it is plainly normal and commonly ordinary. There is only a dusty table and a bed. The window is covered with its curtains, until Tifa pulls them and exposes the gray sky.

"You can set her here." Tifa permits Cloud to put Lightning on the bed

Cloud nods and walks over to the furniture with white, brown-crossed blanket sheets. After unwrapping her arms around his neck, he carefully puts Lightning's head on the pillow and her body stretched out. She seems comfortable enough; however, Cloud knows her mind isn't at peace yet. Lightning sleeps on the bed and Cloud and Tifa stands next to the bed.

"Who is she?" Tifa asks

"She's…someone I met along the road." Cloud replies

"Oh…"

* * *

"I don't know about the vehicle though…" Tifa rubs her temples, "Cloud just left it there. So typical of him…"

"…" Lightning looks at the woman with a strange glare.

"What's wrong…?"

"You talk like you know him…"

"Cloud? Oh, yes. I do. I have known him since we were both kids." Tifa smiles.

"Kids? You mean…Cloud lived here once?" Lightning questions.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he was born in Midgar."

"…!" Lightning is incredulous to hear such a thing; another mystery revealed about Cloud. He is not from Cocoon. He is a Pulsian human. This brings up more questions. How did Cloud end up on Cocoon? Why did he leave? Was it because that Midgar was a dangerous place to live in? This woman is NOT in her 20's? So many questions…Lightning continues to listen…

"He happens to drop by once in a while and we hang out." Tifa evokes.

"What…was he like…a boyfriend to you or something?" Lightning wonders.

"Oh, no! Well…yes…and…no…i-i-it's complicated." Tifa blushes.

Lightning cocks her eyebrow. _"Cloud has another girlfriend…?"_

* * *

1:14 pm…

Cloud and Tifa exits and closes the door to the room where Lightning is resting.

"How've you been, Tifa?" Cloud asks.

"Great, I guess…" Tifa shrugs, "Nothing interesting happened, until we saw Midgar firing into the sky for some reason…"

"…"

"How did you come back? You must've used a ship…"

"It was shot down…" Cloud quickly states.

"…!"

"…and Midgar was responsible."

"Oh no…I'm glad you're okay." Tifa puts her soft hand on his upper arm.

Cloud slightly smiles; he misses her touch for a long time. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, Cloud…" Tifa smiles.

Their lips slimly open, and just when they appear to about to kiss, another door opens. As Cloud and Tifa move away a few centimeters away from each other, Cloud sees a man coming out of a different room. He has magenta upwards hair, and a short strand of it emerging from the front. He is only wearing a white shirt and polka-dot boxers; possibly he's presently awoken. And he's skinny-thin comparing to Cloud.

"Tifa! You're back already?" the man scratches his head, "Who's this…?"

"Oh, this is Cloud. You remember Cloud, don't you?" Tifa walks to his side

"Cloud…?" the man sounds unfamiliar to the name, "NOPE! Doesn't ring a bell…"

"O…kay…Well, he and his friend need a place to stay for a while, so I let them use the extra rooms we have." Tifa explains

"Sure. No problem. Stay as long as you need to." the man respectfully agrees.

"Thanks, sweetie…"

_"Sweetie…?"_ Cloud's surprise stops his brain's functioning for a second.

Then, Tifa and the man share a brief kiss on the lips. Cloud's heart feels a wave of minor stinging. To see her kissing another man…is quite…aggravating. After they stop, the man speaks…

"I'll be downstairs. Leave you guys to talk it out then, huh?"

"Put some pants on before you do, please?" Tifa smirks.

"Oh, damn! I forgot!" the man goes back into the room and closes the door.

A moment of silence blocks the incoming question Cloud is going to ask. He is tense and his insides feel all achy. As soon Cloud was about to have his moment with Tifa, some other guy kisses her instead. Just how much more misery is Cloud going have to take in?

"Who was he?" Cloud finally asks.

"That's…That's Johnny!" Tifa answers as if Cloud did remember.

"Who…?"

"You know, the guy who bullies you when we were kids?"

"…" Cloud doesn't remember being bullied, "I don't remember…"

The door opens again, and Johnny comes out all dressed up. That was quite fast...

"Hey, Tifa. Did you buy apples today?" he asks.

"Oh, shoot!" Tifa remembers that she dropped the bag of apples when she saw Cloud, "I forgot!"

"Don't worry, I'll go buy them. Make sure our guests are comfortable."

"Thanks, Johnny." Tifa said that name so sweetly, it made Cloud, at the minimal slightest, angry.

"See ya!" Johnny heads downstairs and they could hear the door opening and closing.

Tifa turns back around and looks at Cloud. She sees that look again; the same kind of look when Cloud wanted to ask her out back when they were younger, all brave and courageous.

"Cloud…"

"Hmm…?"

Tifa then takes off her left black glove. As Cloud watches her, he spots something that is stinging his heart even more. A pearl ring on her ring finger…

"I'm married, Cloud." Tifa announces, "I'm married to Johnny…"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"…! What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Cloud…"

"I should be happy. Happy for you…" Cloud said as he walks down the stairs, and Tifa follows behind him.

"But you're not, Cloud…"

"I…I am, Tifa…really." Cloud tries to convince her, but Tifa knows it when Cloud is pensive.

They are downstairs and Cloud sits himself in front of the bar table. Tifa is behind it and she starts washing some glasses.

"Cloud…do you remember what you said to me before you left?"

"…"

"You said to me, to never forget you."

"…"

"I never did. Even until now, I still remember the boy who always makes my day a happy one."

"…"

"But…it's been almost 20 years, Cloud. I had to move on." Tifa stops the washing.

"I understand…" Cloud nods.

"…"

"…"

"I may have loved you before, Cloud. I still do…it's just…"

"It's okay, Tifa. It's not anyone fault that you only wanted to be happy. I do understand…" Cloud smiles again.

Tifa breathes out from her nose, "Okay, Cloud…".

She knows Cloud is going have a hard time getting over it.

"…"

"Besides, I bet you went out with some other girl, am I right?"

"Uh…! Well…" Cloud becomes uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Cloud. I won't be mad; it would just make me a hypocrite."

"…Yes. Her name's Jihl…" Cloud twiddles his fingers.

"Jihl, huh…? That's a pretty name. I hope you two had a great time." Tifa puts the clean glasses away

"Eh…it was…"

"…? Didn't work out?" Tifa assumes.

"It's sort of like that…" Cloud's neck itches.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cloud..."

As she watches his fingers on his neck, Tifa then notices a heart shaped necklace with the wolf design that Cloud is wearing. "You kept it!"

"Huh…?" Cloud traces her line of sight and comes across it, "Oh, this…?"

"I thought you would've stopped wearing it." Tifa giggles

"How could I? It's the only thing that reminds me of home…" Cloud smirks as he rubs the little accessory

"Could I…?"

"Yeah…"

Cloud takes off the necklace and hands it to Tifa. She studies the necklace quite closely…

"I remember…you bought it for me, for my birthday." Tifa grins

"…"

"I gave it back to you before you left, so you won't forget."

Tifa opens the necklace and inside it, is a picture; a picture of a young teenage Cloud and Tifa. She was pecking one on his cheek and he was smiling like a young child.

"Our first date too…" Tifa thinks back

Cloud remembers. It was his very first date as a young boy…

"Is this why you and Jihl…?"

"No…she didn't even notice the necklace."

"I see…"

"…"

"That reminds me! How's Elizabeth?" Tifa excitedly asks, "Oh, I bet she's all grown up now."

"…" Cloud looks at the table with guilt and sorrow plastered all over his face

"Cloud…?"

"She's…gone, Tifa." Cloud chooses not to lie

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"She was killed by…" Cloud's voice shakes.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Huh?" Tifa snaps out of her own thoughts and wipes her eyes.

"Where's Cloud?" Lightning asks with fury in her tone.

"Umm…he's downstairs."

Lightning immediately jumps off the bed and heads out of the door.

"Hey, wait…!" Tifa follows

Lightning manages to find her way down and she notices Cloud at the seat of the bar table. He notices her, and he gets off the seat.

"Lightning…"

Lightning walks up to him and delivers a hard punch right on his face. A loud clap of skin sounds throughout the bar.

"Cloud!" Tifa screams as she witnesses the girl smacking him.

Amazingly, Cloud didn't fall back or anything. His head just turned the way her fist punches to, and he turns back to her. A bruise can be seen effetely forming on his face…

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?" Lightning yells.

"…"

"YOU SAID IT WAS SAFE TO GO TO MIDGAR! SO WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"I'm sorry…"

"SORRY? SORRY FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO DIED BECAUSE OF YOU? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SERAH'S…SERAH'S…Serah's…!"

"…"

"Hey…hey…" Tifa steps in, "Cloud didn't mean to harm anyone."

"…"

"Cloud told me what happened. I know how you feel. Cloud does too…he knows what it's like to lose a loved one."

"Tifa. Leave Elizabeth out of this…" Cloud suggests

"This isn't about just Elizabeth, Cloud." Tifa states, "You've been through as much as it is…"

_"Elizabeth…?"_ Lightning repeats in her mind

"Lightning…"

"…"

"There's nothing for me to say that can ease of what's happened. All that I could is...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Blame me all you want. You're right anyways. It's all my fault…"

"Cloud…" Tifa sees that Cloud is grieving.

Cloud walks out of the bar and out the door. Lightning just sighs, nauseatingly and forlornly, and gapes at the floor.

"Lightning, is it?"

She glances at Tifa without moving her head…

"You shouldn't really blame him. Besides, he did his best to protect everyone."

"…it was my fault too." Lightning mutters

"What…?"

"He told me to get to ship as quickly as I could…and I didn't."

"But you were at his side, weren't you? You and he had to fight off some Midgar soldiers. You were forced to stay behind…"

"…"

"Don't blame yourself. Fate has its ways of deceiving us." Tifa said

Lightning heard that word before. Before Cloud taught her the _FLASHES_ technique, they argued about how fate is responsible for all the things that happened. Lightning didn't believe such things. It was all merely human choices and there was no outside superstitious power that controls them. There is no Fal'Cie to control them anymore…

"…"

"Oh, and Cloud told me for you to change your clothes." Tifa proclaims

"…! Why…?"

"He said you're going to have to start fitting in since you and him are going to stay here for a while. And with that kind of uniform you have, it's going to bring a lot of suspicion."

"…" Lightning looks at her Guardian Corps uniform. She has been wearing for a while now…

"I got a plenty of Gil left…so let's go shopping!"

Tifa grabs Lightning's hand and drags her out. Lightning grudgingly follows because she's in no mood to be fighting back.

Her thoughts keep dwelling on Serah…

* * *

As Lightning and Tifa walk on the rusty streets of EDGE, Lightning watches the city moves on with its life. Everywhere is metal and more metal. Clearly different from what Bodhum is; absolutely no color or excitement. The streets are small and it is crowded with people. The shops and buildings are literally next to each other. Lightning can't imagine how people can live happily here…

"So what do you think about EDGE so far?" Tifa asks

"It's a real run-down city, that's what I think." Lightning boldly answers

"I know it's boring, but it's all we can do after we escaped from Midgar."

"Escaped…? Just what IS Midgar anyway?"

"Inside Midgar, everyone is controlled. People monitor you and give you deadlines; they just have you under the influence of the new President of Midgar, _Rufus_." Tifa explains

_"Controlling people's lives? Just like the Fal'Cie with us back on Cocoon?"_ Lightning inquires in her head

"Getting out of Midgar is a hard thing to do. The soldiers are ruthless and cruel. If they catch you trying to escape, they put you somewhere dark and kill you."

"…!"

"And not just that, they also put everyone you know in the dark as well. Your family, friends…anyone who knows you goes to get killed."

"What an awful place." Lightning looks over and sees the big tower Midgar. "And Cloud expected us to live in there…?"

"Cloud knows a different Midgar. When he was born here, Midgar was a peaceful place. There was no EDGE, because there was no need for it…yet. Midgar changed a lot and we all tried to escape from it. Then we end up here, and people began building all of this."

"And…this all happened after Cloud left, right?"

"Yes. After he went to Cocoon, Rufus rose to power and began taking control of the city. All of this suffering…and the death of your sister and your people were all because of him."

"…!"

"If you really want to blame someone, you should blame that bastard." Tifa growls.

"…"

"Say Lightning…"

"…?"

"Would you mind telling me all about Cocoon? What it's like and how different is it from this?"

Lightning has ambivalent feelings about telling her about a planet she doesn't even know about. However, she nods, and begins telling many stories as they walk to somewhere. Lightning tells Tifa about Cocoon's history, cities, Fal'Cie's, l'Cie, Focus, and many other things that she learned on her adventure. Tifa is really amazed of how there's a world that is much better than what she's standing on. No wonder Cloud wanted to go there…

Then Lightning explains about Cocoon's start of being crystallized.

However, Lightning tells how Fal'Cie controls the lives of humans, just like how Tifa described the President of Midgar, Rufus. Tifa learns that Lightning had faced one and destroyed it and the start of Cocoon's crystallization began. Everything about Cocoon and Lightning's adventure has been described, although incomplete, and Tifa's curiosity becomes ambiguous.

Then Tifa begins Lightning about her world. EDGE and Midgar don't have Fal'Cie or l'Cie. The city is run by artificial energy from the ground. EDGE is safe from Midgar, because its area of ruling only coveys inside the Midgar walls, not outside. The only mysterious is why Rufus isn't trying to take down EDGE and expand his rule. Much more mysteries surround this land than there is to understand…

"Oh, we're here!" Tifa notices

Lightning sees a store in front of her. The name is faded and cannot be made out clearly.

"Let's go…!" Tifa opens the door for Lightning.

* * *

"How is it, Lightning?" Tifa is waiting out of the dressing room

Lightning exits and reveals her new clothes. She is wearing a sleeveless vest-like shirt that exposes her midriff, leather boots, and torn-up jeans with a belt.

"Hmm…aside from the holes, you look great!" Tifa compliments

"Hmph…"

* * *

Lightning and Tifa heads their way back to the bar. Lightning's Guardian Corps uniform is folded in a bag, which she is holding. On their path, two men step in their way. One of them is a big bald man with piercings in both ears and shades, and the other is a shorted guy with a rod, and long red hair with jade green eyes. Both of them are wearing suits…

"Hey! Tifa!" the guy with the red hair greets stupidly

"_Ugh…Reno_…" Tifa said it softly so only Lightning can hear.

"Heard about you having a new friend…"

"A pink hair woman was said to be walking around with you…So we came by to check it out." The bald man said.

_"That guy is Rude…"_ Tifa whispers to Lightning.

_"I know. He says he wants to check us out." _Lightning whispers back in agreement_._

_"No, I mean, his NAME is Rude."_

_"Oh. Well, it suits him perfectly."_

"Well, well, well…It's not so often we see a lady like you." Reno said as he walks around Lightning.

"Why are you really here, Reno?" Tifa asks

"What? Can't hang out and have a good time?"

"We were until YOU showed up…"

"OW! That's harsh, Tifa!" Reno acts like he got shot, "Either way, we still have some questions to ask."

"…" Lightning remains still and glaring.

"So…Miss. Pink…where did you come from?"

"…"

"Why are you here?"

"…"

"You didn't happen to be in one of those ships that got shot down from the skies, were you?"

"…!"

"If you were, I'm surprised you escaped from them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that if you escaped, you were cold to leave those other _prisoners_ behind." Reno states

"Prisoners…? There were survivors?" Lightning starts to raise her voice

"Yes." Rude replies, "And we noticed one person that we thought is to be you until now."

"…!"

"That's right. We saw another pink-haired lady got captured by the Midgar soldiers." Reno announces

_"S…Serah…!"_

Lightning swiftly grabs Reno's collar. "WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER?"

"Ooh! Feisty…!" Reno grins

Lightning jabs him across the mouth and Reno is pushed onto the ground. Lightning walks to him…

"Reno!" Rude clutches his fists and prepares to strike at Lightning.

However, another fist stops him and strikes him down instead. Tifa claps and cleans her palms as she stares down at the bald man.

"Tifa…!" Lightning notices that she can fight.

"Go on, Lightning. Ask him." Tifa tells Lightning.

Lightning nods and kneels down over Reno.

"Ugh…"

She grabs his collar again and pulls him off the ground. "WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER?"

"...I..."

"TALK NOW OR MY FIST WILL...!"

"All right! All right! All right!" Reno motions her to stop, "Since they were Midgar soldiers, they most likely took her into the big city."

"Midgar…?"

"Right! And…and…if I know Midgar that well, they will make her a slave or something. It's hopeless anyway! She could be anywhere, even underground!"

"…!"

"T-That's all I know!"

Lightning slams him down and stand back up. She stares at the tower in Midgar. Tifa goes by her side.

"Lightning…"

"I have to go inside of Midgar."

"…! You can't!"

"I have to…for my sister."

"Lightning, Midgar is far too dangerous! And it's a big city too! Who knows where she'll be held at?"

"…"

"Lightning…please…"

"I need to talk to Cloud." Lightning states.

* * *

Cloud looks at himself. His new outfit is quite…tight.

His black shirt is a size medium and it's clearly too fixed on him. His pecks are revealing and the sleeves are filled up with his muscles. It is very embarassing for him to wear such clothing.

"Don't you have anything of larger size? I really hate tight shirts…" Cloud said.

"Sorry, man! That's all I wear! At least, the ripped jeans are still great on you!" Johnny smirks.

"…"

"Cloud…"

"…"

"I do know you…"

"…?"

"Tifa's been talking a lot about you ever since we were dating…"

Cloud turns his eyes onto him, making Johnny's legs shake a bit.

"Uh…she really likes you, you know." Johnny sniffs.

"…"

"Uh…well…I hope you're not mad or anything…I mean, I'll take care of her now! I've been doing great for a while now!"

"…"

"So…yeah…no problems then…?" Johnny puts out his hand for a handshake.

Cloud ignores his hand and walks up closely to Johnny's face. His built body obviously overwhelms Johnny's slim one.

"AH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Johnny raises his arms over his face

Cloud puts his finger on Johnny's chest.

"If I EVER see you breaking Tifa's heart, I'll be there to RIP out yours…" Cloud's red and blue eye sends a bone-chilling sensation down into Johnny's soul.

"N-NO problem, man…!" Johnny just tries to laugh.

Cloud's face lighten and his smile is barely visible. He takes Johnny's hand and shakes it.

Then the door opens, and in comes Tifa and Lightning.

"Hey! Tifa! Welcome back! And YOU must be Cloud's friend?" Johnny notices Lightning and Cloud wearing similar clothes styles, "You two are matching..!"

"Cloud." Lightning ignores Johnny, "Serah's alive…!"

Cloud feels a flicker of flame burning inside him, "What…?"

"I heard…that she's taken prisoner inside of Midgar."

"…!" Cloud turns around and lays his hands across the bar table.

"I just want you to know that…"

"It'll be suicide, Lightning!" Cloud said, "You'll get captured and who knows what they'll do to you if you go alone."

"…I'm still going, either way."

"I know…" Cloud mumbles.

"…"

"…"

Cloud's mind then formulates something. He snaps up and hastily turns around_._

"Tifa…!"

"Y-Yeah, Cloud…?"

"We need AVALANCHE back together."

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to give your review!


	13. The First Step of a New Journey

**The First Step of a New Journey**

8:39 pm...

The train whistles piercingly.

Midgar soldiers in red uniforms are signaling for workers to put supplies into the cargo boxes.

Behind some boxes, a man with blond hair and a woman with pink hair, hide in the shadows. They study the nearby soldiers and watch their positioning.

_"How are we gonna get on?"_ Lightning whispers

_"We're not going inside the train. We shall board onto and between the cargo boxes."_ Cloud whispers back.

_"So, we'll be hanging onto those things until we arrived to our destination…"_

_"That's right. Well…that IS your plan, right?"_ Cloud looks over to a huge black man with a hand-replaced machine gun.

_"Ey! I know wut I'm doing! Ain't nuthin wrong with MY plan! 'Sides, you're the one who asked for my help!"_ the black man whispers loudly.

_"Shh! Quiet down! You'll blow our cover!"_ Tifa hushes behind them.

"…"

"Hey, hurry up!" a red soldier hastens a worker and moves towards him.

_"The soldier is looking away, let's go!"_ Lightning swiftly moves.

_"Hey, wait! Lightning…!"_ Tifa follows.

She sprints forward and jumps right in between two of the cargo boxes, standing on the metal connection. Tifa does the same, unnoticed. The shadow covers them completely. Cloud can only see their silhouettes. He sees Tifa motioning him to come on with them. He looks back to the black man…and a team of 3 people behind him.

"Are you ready, Wedge? Biggs? Jessie?"

"Ready!" Wedge nods his large head.

"Yep…!" Biggs nods also.

"Whenever you are…!" Jessie winks.

"…"

"Barret…?"

"…Let's move out!"

* * *

4:35 pm…

"AVALANCHE…?" Lightning questions.

"Cloud, you STILL remember that?" Tifa scoffs with a small laugh

"What…?"

"It was just a childish thing we made back then! It wasn't a REAL team…"

"Even so, it's the people in that team that matters…" Cloud looks back at the table

"But…I won't really know if they WANT to come back." Tifa walks up next to him.

"They have to. If we want to save Lightning's sister, then we need some help." Cloud takes a short glance.

"…"

"Please, Tifa. Would you call him for me?" Cloud pleads.

"..." Tifa sighs, "All right, I'll see if he's home…"

"Thank you, Tifa."

…

Lightning and Cloud sits at the chairs next to the bar table.

"So who's this AVALANCHE you were talking about?" Lightning asks

"AVALANCHE is a name of a team. It was something we made back when Tifa and I were just kids. We formed this team, because…well, we were kids, we always have wild imaginations. The team groups together and we explore around Midgar. We had our own secret base and secret code…it was fun." Cloud chuckles, "We were just normal children back in those days…"

"Huh…" Lightning smirks. A thought of Snow's gang, NORA, shrouds in her head. A group of "kids" who call themselves "heroes" running around with guns and saving others…

"I'm sure Tifa told you about the fact that I was born here…"

"Yeah…she did."

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, before I left, the team disbanded. We swore to each other that we will always remember the fun we had and never forget each other…"

"…"

"It was…rather the only best thing of my childhood days." Cloud slightly smiles.

"…"

"The team, though…we all had unique skills."

"Skills…?"

"Yeah…like one of us can hack computers, one can invent things…it was the skills that we had that made us form AVALANCHE. My skill was scavenging. I usually look around and bring interesting objects. "

"Really…? What were Tifa's skills…?"

"Cooking" Cloud straightforwardly answers with a sarcastic background.

Lightning is about to let out a small laugh, but she holds it back and contains it.

"And fighting…You DO know that she can fight with her fists, right?"

"Uh…Not really." Lightning remembers that Tifa punched that Rude guy earlier.

Then, the door flies open. Lightning and Cloud instinctively gets back on their feet. The light shines into the room brightly. A shadowy figure slowly walks in. The figure is big in size. Lightning has a quick assumption that this was the guy that attacked Serah back on the ship. However, three more figures step in. This time, the figures are smaller than the first. One on them is wider, one of them is slimmer, and the other has a shape of a woman's. As the door closes, the light fades and they figures reveals their descriptions.

Lightning first sees a heavy-set, muscular black man with a dirty brown vest and green pants with large brown boots. His right arm has been replaced with a weapon, a machine gun-arm. He also has several bands of metal around his waist and his remaining arm, and a tattoo on his left shoulder. His hair is cut similar to a hi-top fade and he has a thick beard, with a dog-tag hanging around his neck. Three scars adorn his right cheek. The other three figures have similar clothing to each other. Silver metal shoulder guards and armor. Blue pants and red bandanas. One is large in weight, one is tall and slim, and the other is really a woman. Those three instantly lays their eyes on Cloud…

"Cloud…?" the woman points.

"Is…Is that really you?" the fat one steps forward

"…!" the slim guy widens his eyes.

"Hey, guys…" Cloud smirks.

"IT'S CLOUD!" the three yells in unison.

They all run towards him and tackle him, while hugging him.

"Hey!" Cloud grunts as his back slams onto the floor.

"Aw, man! It's really you!" the fat one said on his knees.

"It's been so long!" the woman said with tears.

"Yeah, Cloud! It's been boring without ya!" the slim one states while also on his knees.

"I know…Ugh." Cloud muffles with pain as he sits up, "I missed you guys, too."

As the four stands back up, Cloud focuses his eyes onto the other man.

"'S been a while." the black man smugly said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, Barret." Cloud walks over and stands in front of the man.

Cloud holds out his left hand. The man looks down at Cloud's hand and back up to his eyes. He blindly smirks and slaps his left hand onto Cloud's, and shakes it firmly. They both draw in and hold each other's backs with their other hand, in this case, the man's gun. The two men titter, like old friends…

"20 years, huh?" the man moves back.

"Yep. And you don't look any…"

"Heh, I'm only just 45…" the man thought he is about to receive a compliment

"…younger."

"…"

"…"

"Aw, NOW YOU'RE TRIFLING NOW, BLONDIE!" the man acts enraged

The three behind Cloud snickers at his comment. Lightning already concludes that these people are the team of which Cloud was speaking of. The woman in the three is staring at Lightning…

"Cloud!" she calls, "Who's she?"

"Is she…your girlfriend, Cloud?" the fat one asks

Lightning's eyes scrunches…

"No, she's…she's NOT my girlfriend." Cloud clears off the suspicion, "This is Lightning, guys."

"Lightning, eh? Sumthin' tells me that you gonna be hittin' that…" the big man touches his beard. The fat one and slim one laughs, but the woman is not amused.

Lightning's eyes scrunches even more…

"No, Barret. She's JUST someone who wants to save her sister in Midgar."

"…!"

"I see…" the man stops touching his beard and they all stop joking around.

"Barret!" a voice came from the stairs

Tifa walks down and enters the room.

"Hey, Tifa!" the three waves.

"Guys! You're all really here!" Tifa smiles.

"Ah! The bar maiden!" the black man heartily chuckles.

"Barret…" Tifa hugs him and he returns it.

"Where's Marlene?" she asks.

"Oh, she's with a babysitter. Don't worry about her. Ain't nuthin' gonna happen to her, now."

"That's good." Tifa sounds relived.

"Anyway, we should get to the point." Barret tells Cloud.

"All right then." Cloud nods, "I should properly introduce you guys to Lightning first."

Cloud walks over to Lightning, who was crossing her arms the whole time, seemingly still mad over that accusing "girlfriend" comment. However, she is listening attentively…

"Lightning, meet the three guys over here." Cloud directs to the three people with shoulder guards.

"This is Wedge." Cloud points at the fat one, "He's the hacker I've told you before."

"Nice to meet ya, ma'am!" Wedge bows

"Biggs." The slim one is mentioned, "He's our map specialist. He knows Midgar inside and out."

"How'd you do?" Biggs nods at Lightning

"Her name's Jessie." Lightning sees the woman with a faint scowl on her face, "She's our inventor. She creates many things that could help us out."

"Nice hair…" Jessie said with the scowl on her face still. Lightning can't tell if she really means it…

"And this…is Barret Wallace." Cloud leads Lightning to the big black man, "Our leader of the AVALANCHE team."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Lightning." Barret respectfully bobs his head.

Lightning looks at him with a familiar recognition. This black man reminds her of another one…

"So, would you mind explain' what's happened?" Barret asks

For the next few minutes, Cloud and Lightning tells the entire AVALANCHE team about the time when he and Cocoon's evacuees are moving to Midgar and forward. Midgar attacks and many lives were taken. Unbeknownst to Cloud and Lightning, Serah and possibly other citizens were taken as prisoners by the Midgar soldiers, based on Reno's and Rude's observation. Since Lightning learned about that her sister is alive, she wants to go into the city, and save her.

"But that's crazy!" Wedge exclaims, "Midgar isn't the same as before! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"We were aware of that already." Lightning states, "But I'm not gonna abandon my sister just for my own safety."

"Then, how are we gonna get in anyway?" Biggs queries, "Midgar is probably different now, and I can't even get more info on it."

"…"

"Wait a minute!" Biggs remembers something. He takes out a roll of a map out of his pocket and spreads it out on the table, where everyone can see. The map shows the large city of Midgar, dissected into many different sections. "There…"

"A railroad…?" Lightning follows his finger

"Yeah, I have seen trains going in and out of Midgar. If we somehow get on these trains, then it's possible we can get into the city and land…here." Biggs traces the drawn rail tracks. "At this point, we can easily find out where they are keeping your sister."

"That's sounds easy enough…" Jessie said

"Don't be foolish!" Barret disagrees, "The trains ain't a some kind of free ticket ride! Them Midgar soldiers are on them, watchin' everything."

"Aww…you're right about that…" Biggs scratches his head

"Hold on a second…" Cloud observes the map deeply, "Look at that…"

The team focuses their eyes on the point where he is pressing on.

"The train…?" Tifa wonders

"It's not just the train; it's what connected to it." Cloud said, "These trains are carriers. They transport materials thought the city via railroad system."

"Sure, but they don't transport people like cabs…" Biggs said

"Nope, cabs require payment, but we're nothing paying anything for this…"

"What do ya reckon', Cloud?" Barret asks, "Hop on and hang onto them boxes until da train gets to where they need?"

"Exactly"

Barret shrugs, "Sounds like a plan…"

"What? That's crazy! We can't hang on to those boxes!" Jessie exclaims, "The soldiers will be inspecting them and if we get caught…"

"Then we'll fight." Lightning hushes her completely.

"…"

"Fight, huh?" Barret rubs his metal gun, "'S been a long time since I used these guns…"

"So be it. Until we get the prisoners out, we'll keep fighting on way through." Cloud crosses his arms

"…"

"All right, then!" Biggs nods, "I'm already pumped up!"

"Eh…You guys can do the fighting! Just leave the computers to me…" Wedge scratches his head

"I'll get you boys prepared then. Might need some things along the way, right?" Jessie offers

"We'll strike at night." Barret suggests to Lightning, "The night is when they least expect us."

"Right" Lightning agrees.

"Then get yourselves ready, guys." Cloud said, "We'll meet back here once the sky turns black."

"Yeah!" the three members with red bandanas cheer, "AVALANCHE IS BACK!"

* * *

8:10 pm…

Barret, Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs went out to equip themselves for the strike that is to come. Only three stayed behind in 7th Heaven…

Cloud and Lightning are sitting together at the table, tuning their gun blades.

"What's with the other one?"

"What…?" Cloud misses her question

"You have two gun blades. Why have two?"

Cloud is holding Zack's Silverwater Saber and he notices his other one is placed in front of him. The saber that is similar to Zack's, but has a blackish-blue outline.

"Let me guess, if that's Zack's…then this one must be yours." Lightning infers.

"…No."

"…!"

"This one is Flowingwind." Cloud puts down the saber in his hand and picks up the other one, "It belongs to Cid Raines…"

"Raines…!"

"Yes. He gave me his, also. Just like Zack."

"What happened…?" Lightning asks, "Why did they give you their gun blades?"

"For Zack, he died right in front of me." Cloud said, "Before he passed away, he entrusted his gun blade to me."

"A Guardian Code, huh?" Lightning memorized from the handbook she read back when she entered the academy. "A Guardian Corps member can give another member their weapon for safe-keeping or entrustment."

"Right" Cloud shifts Raines's Flowingwind into its sword mode.

"And Raines…?"

"…"

"Why did he give you his…? He didn't die before you were crystallized…"

"He…just gave to me."

Lightning detects a small hint of lie within his voice. She just assumes Cloud didn't want to talk about it…again. So she drops it and talks about something else to pass the time…

"Hey, Cloud…"

"…"

"I didn't mean to hit you earlier today." Lightning apologizes, "It was just…I-I was so…scared."

"…"

"I never thought I would lose Serah just like that…and…it…"

"It was hard to understand…" Cloud finishes her sentence.

"Yeah…"

"I know, Lightning. I really did try to make sure no one would get hurt, but…it seems I was wrong." Cloud feels responsible.

"It wasn't your fault though; you didn't know that the city, you once grew up in, changed." Lightning eases his pain. "Besides, we now know that Serah's safe and maybe Snow, Hope and Sazh, and even most of the other people…we can save them."

"But still…I could've done better." Cloud grips tightly, "I could've got everyone out…"

Lightning shakes her head gratefully, "You've done enough…"

Both of them express their small smiles at each other. Then the moment of awkwardness and embarrassment snaps and they went back to their weapons.

"I hope you don't feel too guilty about almost losing her…" Cloud said

"…?"

"I felt the same way a long time ago."

"You mean about Elizabeth…?"

"…" Cloud stops adjusting the saber.

"I heard you and Tifa saying that name…"

"…"

"…"

"…Yes. She's someone that I've already lost."

"How-"

The door flies open and the team comes right in, disrupting Cloud and Lightning's conversation.

"Cloud! We gotta get going now!" Jessie yells

"…?" Cloud and Lightning stands up

"We found out that the nearest train to Midgar is leaving in 30 minutes!" Biggs said

"We gotta go now, if we want to make it on time!" Wedge adds

"That's fine with me. I was already set on leaving." Lightning said

"Well, at least the Missy here, have guts!" Barret laughs

"Then let's get moving." Cloud nods

Cloud and Lightning grabs their cases and sheathes their gun blades.

"Whoa, Cloud! What kind of weapon is that?" Wedge curiously asks

"It's called a gun blade; I'll tell you more about it if you can survive." Cloud smirks

"Cool!" Wedge now has more motivation to succeed this mission.

"Wait, Cloud!"

Cloud turns and sees Tifa running downstairs with Johnny.

"I'm coming too." She said

"What? Tifa…"

"Cloud, we're a team, remember? You need all of the team for this."

"It's too dangerous and it's…"

"Ya know, she's right, Cloud." Barret takes Tifa's side.

"But…"

"No matter what you say, Cloud, I'm still going. I want to help you…and Lightning."

Lightning smirks, "I say, let her come with us. We need all the help we can get, right Cloud?"

Cloud hesitates, but he just lets out a loud sigh, "All right. Just don't get yourself into any trouble."

"Don't worry, I can take it." Tifa smiles with fists crunched

"What about you, Johnny boy?" Barret asks

"Nah, I'm good." Johnny declines, "I can't really fight, and someone has to watch over the bar."

"…"

"Lightning…?" Cloud calls

"…?"

"Do you think we can do this?"

"…"

"…"

"This is nothing about if I can or can't. There are some things in life…you just do."

The whole AVALANCHE team, including Jessie, concurs and understands her determination. This mission is no longer about their own security, but rather the people who are suffering to survive the harsh obstacles in this world. Cloud grins and comprehends…

"Then AVALANCHE is with you all the way." He nods

Lightning feels their sense of trust rising in her. She knows that there are people, no matter where they are from, are willing to give support to others in times of need and desperation.

"Let's go…" Lightning leads.

* * *

8:40 pm...

Cloud and the rest of the team, jumps on the cargo boxes and climbs their way around. Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs are together between a different set of boxes. Cloud and Barret are also between different ones. Lightning and Tifa are still in their same spot.

The train whistles once more.

The wheels starts turning and slight rumble shakes the boxes. The train moves and goes forward. Due to the shadows covering the team, the passing red Midgar soldiers couldn't notice them. As the wind brushes their faces with cold, the train gains speed and head straight into a tunnel, no one can spot them. The whole team ascends themselves over the boxes and prone on top of the flat surface. They all gather together on one box. The huge dark city of Midgar comes into sight as the train exits the tunnel. It was so dark, because there are hardly any lights. Only the gigantic tower is lit up. This city is completely derived from the lights that Cocoon cities can give.

"There it is. Midgar..." Tifa said

"So this is what it looks like…" Lightning observes, "It's so…lifeless."

"That's how the president is running it." Tifa shrugs, "Everyone must stay inside and close all businesses after sunset, I think."

"So, no one can see how Midgar works…" Cloud said, "No one can come in or come out, unless they can manage to escape."

"I don't get it. If you guys escaped, why didn't you go look for help?" Lightning asks Tifa

"Did you SEE what's outside of EDGE? There's nothing but a wasteland. And Midgar can see us from that tower." Jessie answers for her. "Once they see someone trying to go far away from either of the cities, they'll kill them!"

"That's why you're lucky enough if you can manage to escape to EDGE! They won't touch or control you, because there's nothing for them to be worried about!" Wedge includes, "Just stay in EDGE, and you'll be fine."

"And since we were trying to enter Midgar with military ships, it's no wonder they try to shoot them down." Cloud mentions, "They thought we would fight back..."

"Tch. I cannot let Serah stay here…" Lightning growls

"Ain't nuthin' to worry about, Missy! WE're gonna save 'er!" Barret loads his gun

"GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Biggs yells

"Hide 'erselves! Quickly!" Barret hurries

Everyone, except Cloud and Lightning, goes back in between the boxes. Before they enter the street of Midgar, they exchange a few words…

"Lightning…"

"…?"

"I'll make you a deal._ If you can watch my back…I'll be sure to watch yours."_

_"…!"_

"…"

Lightning nods, "You got it."

The train starts to slow down and a couple of red Midgar solders can be seen.

"Ready?" Cloud holds his Saber's handle

"Ready." Lightning does the same.

Once the train stops completely, Cloud and Lightning jump off and draw their gun blades.

...

**Once they step forward, it marks the first step of a new journey.**

**The Cloud before Lightning**

**End of Prologue: The XIII Chapters**


	14. Chapter 1: Rescue Mission

Night has covered the skies above the city of Midgar. A dark city, a habitat with absolute colorless streets, has but a few lit lamps, patrolled by armed forces. Small shops and tenements are highly dense in numbers and they are small and insignificant. In the middle of the city, however, lies a tower of immense proportions. This tower is the only noticeable building that is bright with illuminating lights. At the top of the tower, four searchlights scan the dark sky, for an unknown particular reason. Whatever explanation to why this only establishment is lit up and whatever is happening inside of it, is but a mystery.

No one can talk, for they are no one to answer in the city but soldiers, who are willingly ready to kill whoever asks questions.

A train elsewhere inside of the city of Midgar is heading towards its destination. Smoke rises from its chimney and a sound of its toot spreads across the black covers. It comes near to a station, and parks, waiting to be unloaded of the packages it's carrying. Soldiers prepare to unpack the train.

Unbeknownst to the soldiers, there are more than just packages waiting on the train.

…

…

…

"Come on, let's get the boxes out already!" a soldier in red commands the other soldiers

As the soldiers approach the train, one of them sees a shadowy figure on top of the crates. He rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things, and looks back, only to see no figure.

"Ugh…Probably need some sleep…" the soldier sighs and adjusts his rifle behind his shoulder.

Then he hears a loud thump behind him. He turns around and sees-

"What the he-AGH!"

The other soldiers hear the scream and immediately arm themselves with their rifles. They pace towards the source and see the soldier on the ground, unconscious. The soldiers are on high alert. They examine around and watch for suspicious behavior. 9 soldiers…separated on both sides on the sidewalk next to the train, in front of the station building. A solder then looks up out of instinct and spots something.

"What's that?"

In front of the luminous moon, a figure of a man appears; standing on top of the crates.

"Hey, that's-!"

Before the soldier could finish a slash of metal drives down on his body armor and wounds him deeply.

"GAH…!"

The 4 soldiers on both sides turn and see the man in the middle. There seems to be in his hand…a shining object with a white sharp reflection…a sword.

"FIRE!" a soldier yells.

Just right before the bullets goes out of the chambers, the man dashes to one side of 4 solders. The sword swings and starts to injure the soldiers. Each stroke displays a white flash of light, which blinds the nearby soldiers and distracts them enough for the sword to come upon them. On the other side with the other 4 soldiers, they aim…

"Now's our chance, shoot him do-!"

A different slash from a different figure comes down onto the commanding soldier's head. All of the soldiers are then sliced by a different sword. One by one, the 4 soldiers on both sides fall.

The last thing they could see before their demise, are waves of yellow and pink.

At a distance, the fallen soldier that first encountered a shadowy figure sees the two people in black. He sees them facing him and he mentally panics. Since the two people had swords in their hands, they won't be able to reach the soldier in time and the soldier could shoot them with his rifle. The soldier aims his weapon at the two people and sets himself to fire.

But…he then sees one of them bringing up a sword and pointing at him. The soldier then notices a shape-shifting motion of the sword. The soldier fires, but for some reason, bullets enter his chest first.

"AGH…!" the soldier drops his rifle

His eyes are blurry, but he could see the two people walking closer to him. All of the other soldiers are on the ground and unresponsive. The soldier brings his eyes to the mysterious people and discovers something strange in one of their hands. The sword is no longer there, instead, it is a gun. It is a gun with the same contraption as the sword.

"A…a sword-gun…?" the soldier gasps

He falls onto his back and sees the two people staring at him.

A man and a woman…

One with pointed blonde hair and the other one long bright pink hair with a curl hanging down her left shoulder…

And both have brilliant sapphire eyes, except for the man who has one red eye…

The man of blonde hair brings his sword up and the soldier closely sees the blade shifting itself and converting into a gun-like rifle. Amazed and afraid the soldier is. The man holds the gun to the soldier's head…and the soldier frights.

"INTRU-!"

The gun goes off.

…

* * *

**_The Cloud before Lightning _**

**_Chapter 1: Rescue Mission_**

The soldier faints and his head drops to the ground. The bullet didn't hit him; it was shot to the ground beside the soldier's head. The sound of the gun probably knocked him out. Nevertheless, the blonde man and pink-hair woman stood above him with their foreign high tech weapons.

"Hmph…These soldiers aren't so tough." The woman scoffs.

"That's because they are just patrollers." The man said, "The soldiers inside that huge tower might be a bit more of a problem."

"Ay yo, blondie!" a huge black man, with a prosthetic machine gun as a right hand, jumps off of the train. "Might ya reckon keeping it low? Ya making more noise, and them big soldiers come right out!"

"Don't worry about that, Barret." The blonde man calms him down, "The train's engines are loud enough to cover our noises from a distance."

"Psh." Barret spits, "Ay! Wedge! Biggs! Jessie! Get ya asses out down here!"

"They left the train already." The woman states, "They were the first ones to jump off."

"What…? Damn…Well, where's the bar maid?"

"I believe Tifa took out the first soldier that spotted you on the crate, Barret." The blonde man includes, "And…they already left to open the gates into-"

"GAH! Whatever! Let's get moving!" Barret runs off

The man and woman look at each other for a moment and follows.

However, what they have forgotten is that one soldier on the ground has pressed an emergency button on his wrist armor.

…

…

…

Three people are next to a gate. All are wearing similar clothing. Metal shoulder guards over a blue shirt and green-khaki pants. 2 are males and one is a female. A fat male is hacking the door while the other two are on a lookout.

"Hurry it up, Wedge!"

"Hold on, Jessie! This takes time! Biggs, can you help me or something?"

"Hey look, she's here already."

The pink-hair woman is the first one to approach the three.

"Hey! So Tifa told me that you were once a soldier, right?" Biggs questions

The woman nods silently.

"What was it called again? Uh…Guardian Corps, was it? That's pretty cool; I bet Cocoon had a better military than this one!"

"Tch…I don't see anything special about her." Jessie crosses her arms

"Come on, Jessie!" Wedge said as he continues his hacking, "Cloud was also in the Guardian Corps! And have you seen their guns? They're SWORDS too!"

"Speaking of which, uh…I've forgotten your name, Miss…?"

"Lightning." The woman answers

"Lightning, right…" Biggs scratches his head, "So…"

"…?"

"What is it between you and Cloud?"

Her eyes scrunch at the familiar topic.

"The hell are you all doing?" a loud voice comes from behind her. It was Barret.

"I told you NOT to be in groups!"

"No you didn't." Biggs said

"…"

"Whatever! As soon as Wedge opens the gate, we look for a map or sumthin' to help us get us wherever we need us to…" Barret looks at woman next to him for her to finish the sentence.

"…to save my sister."

"Right…you heard her! This is a rescue mission! So get your asses moving!"

"I'm still working on the gate, boss!" Wedge said.

"Aw, come on, hurry it up! Can't you just switch some wires or sumthin'?"

A deep thought comes across Wedge's eyes. "You know what? I CAN do that! It's much easier and faster!"

"DAH…!" Barret frustratingly rolls his eyes and swings his arms around

"There's no need to yell, Barret." The man with golden hair walks up to them

Jessie starts smiling as soon she sees him. "Heya, Cloud!" she waves

"Hey, Cloud!" Wedge and Biggs waves also

The woman known by Lightning sighs lowly and feels a little bit more relieved now that he's here. She couldn't take it to be around people like these alone.

"It's been a while since we have done something like this before. Let Wedge do whatever he needs to do, there's no need to rush."

"Pff…whatever, spiky." Barret crosses.

The man looks around and detects someone missing.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asks.

"She went around making sure no soldiers are close by." Jessie answers.

"Hmm…"

Then a figure comes around the corner and heads to the group. It is a busty woman in leathery clothing. Her long brown hair glides and her white skin shines with her beautiful face.

"Speak of the devil. It's the bar maid!" Barret chuckles.

"No soldiers around." Tifa said with a husky, yet gently sweet, voice, "We're all good."

"Got it…!" Wedge exclaims.

The gate separates its two doors and opens a path.

"Finally! Let's go! Don't forget! No groups!" Barret loads his machine gun.

The team enters the gate and goes through a few corridors. Oddly, there is a low status of security around. For the past 2 corridors, there are no signs of military forces watching or patrolling. Besides that, the team has no problem getting into a small base…except…

"Another gate…" Wedge points

"Great…" Jessie sighs

"We don't we just blow that thing down? There is hardly any soldiers around, so why should we-?"

"Yea' sure, let's forget about the other soldiers around and make a ton of noise, so we could get spotted by them other soldiers." Barret jokes angrily

"You can still handle it right, Wedge…?" Cloud suggests

"Don't worry, this'll be quick!"

"Psh, right. Ya might as well just cut da wires and save us some time…"

A deep thought comes across Wedge's eyes. "You know what? I CAN do that! It's WAY easier and faster!"

"…" Barret stayed silent and internally yells.

"Is this guy serious?" Lightning asks next to Tifa.

"He used to be much better when he was…AHEM, skinnier." Tifa clears her throat.

"I HEARD THAT!" Wedge said as he takes a pair of scissors out of his pockets.

"Hey, guys look!" Biggs calls.

The team looks to Biggs as he stares at a piece of paper posted on the wall.

"What is it, Biggs?" Cloud walks up to him and the rest does the same.

"It's a map of the base." Biggs points.

"About time…!" Barret crosses. "So, where do we need to go?"

"Let's see…" Biggs carefully studies the map, with multiple numbers that represents rooms.

After a few seconds or so…

"There and there…" he marks.

"Are those the prison areas?" Lightning questions.

"Yep. But these two are the closest ones to our location now. There's A LOT of areas that your sister could be in…"

"Then we might need to check them all…" Tifa worries.

"Hmm…" Cloud thinks, "We are going to have to split up…"

"Ugh…you sure that's a good idea?" Jessie scratches her head, "This place gives me the creeps."

"We must. It'll be much better if we can search the places at once rather than one at a time." Cloud states, "Sorry, Barret. But groups of two have to be separated from here on out."

"Hmph. Right then. Ain't nun' o y'all gonna die, ya hear me?" Barret orders, "Biggs! Jessie! Tifa! Ya'll three head that way."

"You got it! I'll call you with the walkie-talkie if we find your sister…Um…what does she look like?"

"She looks like me…" Lightning advises.

"…Really? Well…uh…all right then! Let's go Jessie!" Biggs runs down the hallway.

"Wait, hold up!" Jessie follows.

"Be careful, Cloud…" Tifa tells him.

"I will." He nods.

"You too, Lightning." She tells her.

"You too…" Lightning acknowledges.

Then Tifa follows Biggs and Jessie down the path and disappears in the darkness.

"Don't make any trouble, ya hear!" Barret yells

"Bye, Tifa…" Wedge waves

"Why are you still standing here? Ain't ya supposed to get the door open?"

"Oh, right!" Wedge remembers and continues

"Agh! You idiot!" Barret stands next to him and keeps yelling at him

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at them. It brings back many memories. He notices Lightning going back to look at the map. She seems to have a slight expression of worry in her eyes. Cloud walks and stands by her.

"Don't worry, Lightning. We'll find your sister." He assures.

"…"

"Something wrong…?"

"No it's…It's just…" Lightning ponders, "…it's just not my sister..."

"…?"

"I…wonder if the others are safe…"

"You mean, Snow? Hope, Sazh, and Dajh…?"

"I didn't get a chance to know if they are alive as well…"

"If Serah had the chance to survive, then they would have too. You said that yourself."

"You think so?"

Cloud nods, "Yes."

"…Heh…I have always thought that HE was just an idiot and I never really cared about him…And now, here I am, worried about him too." Lightning chuckles with hands on her hips.

"Snow…? He looks like he's too stubborn to die."

"Hey, that's what I said too." Lightning glances at him, who brings a small smirk. "I hope he's still alive. I don't think Serah could bear it at all if he's not-."

Cloud lays his hand on Lightning's shoulder. "You worry too much."

"…!"

"You must have faith. Let doubt take over, and despair will cripple you." Cloud informs.

Lightning looks at him with a felicitous surprise.

She and Cloud have too many attributes in common.

An elated evince is about to form on her lips, but she couldn't let this connection interrupt her state of diligence to the mission. She turns her head and looks back at the map.

"I know." She said as Cloud takes his hand off.

"I'm more worried about the kid, Hope." Cloud admits.

"…?"

"To think that he might've lost his father is…unbearable. He came to me after the crash…all scared, and all I did was…I should've found a better method."

"…"

"And…maybe…Bartholomew is really…" Cloud remorse

Lightning lays her hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You worry too much, Cloud."

"…!"

"It's like you said. You must have faith. Let doubt take over, and despair will cripple you. Right…?"

"…" Cloud smirks a bit, "You sure are full of surprises."

As they maintain their eye contact, Barret's voice breaks the silence.

"Right then! Gate's open! Move it!" Barret pouts

* * *

Prison Area #12

A young girl of pink hair clutches to a blonde man of big size with a black bandana. She is wearing a white shirt and red skirt, and the man wears a large white overcoat and black pants. They are inside of a caged confinement, filled with a few prisoners. Outside of the confinement, there is a large room of metal. Colors of red and yellow stain the walls and floors. It is really high in temperature and there is a difficulty of breathing for the captives.

"Snow…" the young girl calls.

"Don't worry, Serah…" the man holds her, "We're gonna get out of here somehow…"

Next to the couple, is a little boy resting in his father's arms. Both have hair of afros and black skin. The father had a green overcoat that shows an emblem of pilots. Coming out of the boy's hair, is a small Chocobo, a magnificent creature of nature.

"Sazh, how's your kid doing?" Snow asks.

"What do you think? A small boy inside of a damn prison hold, Dajh's practically sick here." The black man grumps.

Close by to the four, is another pair of father and son.

A teenage boy with silver hair and brightly colored clothing of orange and yellow, and a senior with broken glasses and comber back brown hair.

"Dad…How are you holding up?"

"*cough* I'm doing well, son…" the old man rubs his chest, "Don't worry about me…"

"I can't, Dad. I thought you were…were…"

"Hope…I may be old, but I don't die THAT easily." The man smiles with a hand on the boy's back.

Those six prisoners are sitting inside of the hot and oxygen-lacking cage of metal, waiting for the next event. Then, a loud siren screeches throughout the room.

"What's that…?" Serah gets up.

The group stands up and looks out of the bars. They see nothing but an empty space. Suddenly, a person comes down and lands in front of the cage. It is a woman of pink-hair…

"LIGHTNING…!" Serah cries out happily.

"Lightning…?" Sazh smirks at the name.

"It's her…!" Hope smiles

"Serah…" Lightning looks through the cage, "You guys…are alive."

"Glad you came for us…" Snow relives.

"How did you find us…?" Serah asks.

"I had some help…" Lightning answers.

Another person jumps down and lands next to Lightning. This time, it is…

"Cloud…!" Serah notices.

"Hey guys…" he greets.

"Cloud…? Is that you?" Hope's father comes up.

"Mr. Bartholomew…!" Cloud spots, "Good to see you alive…!"

"Yes…" the man nods, "How did you…?"

"There's no time to explain, we gotta get you out of here…" Lightning tells the encaged group

After that, a big black man comes down behind Cloud and Lightning.

"Ain't nothun' to worry about! Wedge got it all handled!" Barret said.

"Who's he…?" Sazh notices a colored person like him.

"Uhh…Lightning?"

"What is it, Hope…?" Lightning notices Hope pointing to something behind her.

Cloud, Lightning, and Barret follow his finger to the ceiling.

Clinging to the ceiling is a machine scorpion-like robot.

It detaches itself, and falls to the floor. The impact shakes the room and made the humans jump up a few centimeters. The robot reveals its arsenal of weapons and aims them at the three.

"INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT! MUST ENGAGE!" The scorpion robot said with a robotic voice.

"Oh boy…" Barret said as Cloud and Lightning withdraw their gun blades.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review for me!


	15. Chapter 2: Cloud's Fall

**_Chapter 2: Cloud's Fall_**

The machine scorpion begins the battle by shooting its Gatling claws at the three intruders. Rapid fire of bullets traverses to them, but the three separate. Cloud and Barret head to one direction and Lightning runs the opposite. The machine scorpion calculates and spreads its claws out and one firing claw aims on both sides. Barret aggressively blazes back by triggering his machine gun arm to the scorpion's face. The yellow flashing eyes on the machine grimaces at the incoming bullets, and its aiming becomes imprecise. The scorpion's claws shake and heads many directions, the metal walls and floor became the pathway of the bullets instead.

Cloud took the opportunity to take out the scorpion's eyes with Barret. He aims with Silverwater and delivers damage to the machine. One by one, the scorpion's eyes explode, and its sight begins to shut off. This only made the claws to go more haywire. Now, the bullets begin to go to the ceiling and the ricochet almost catches Lightning in the leg. She glances at the claw on her side, and decides to cut it off to avoid more bouncing bullets.

Lightning shifts her Blazefire into its saber mode, and leaps high enough to send a powerful downward slice right where the claw connects to the arm. The blade goes in, but it wasn't deep enough to entirely slice off the claw. Lightning retracts her sword and goes back to the floor. The claw dangles from the arm and hangs with wires and chains of bullets attaching to the arm. However, the swinging of that claw could deliver a heavy amount of damage. The shooting on that claw stops, but the other is still firing. As Barret lets his gun cool down, Cloud stops his shooting and notices the scorpion's tail raising.

A dim glow of red appears at the tip.

Cloud's eyes instinctively go to Lightning, for she hasn't notice the tail. Lightning jumps back up again to detach the claw from the scorpion, but Cloud manages to interfere by soaring right at her and catching Lightning's body. While Cloud sends Lightning back down, a bright laser beam exerts out of the scorpion tail's tip, misses the two, and creates columns of explosive flames across the floors, barely touching the prison hold where Serah is kept.

"Thanks…" Lightning said as Cloud lets go of her.

"We have to get rid of that tail; otherwise, it would destroy the entire place." Cloud tells her.

"Right…" Lightning thinks of how they are going to pull it off.

"Just the simple plan of the Guardian Corps battle strategy is enough." Cloud suggest.

Lightning nods, "Divide and conquer."

They split and Lightning disappears, to the scorpion's sight. All of its eyes are greatly broken and the machine can hardly see the three intruders. Instead of depending on sight, the scorpion switches to infrared vision and uses heat-seeking weapons. Cloud stands next to Barret, whose weapon is finally ready for another round. He informs Barret something to which he is surprised, but comprehending.

The scorpion spots the two and sends mini-missiles from its back. Cloud and Barret dodges the arriving fire and they are receiving a slight shockwave from the explosions. Barret immediately starts firing again at the scorpion's face. The irritation has made the scorpion draw its attention to the attacking subject. The tail has already cooled down to begin another laser attack. It aims at Barret and arranges itself for an additional destructive path.

However, another disturbance catches the scorpion. Cloud has just cut off the dangling claw of the machine, causing a slight malfunction in the scorpion's processing system. It turns off and on, and it slams onto the floor multiple times. The bright red glow from the tip of the tail shines brightly, indicating that the laser is at maximum power. The tail is also pointing towards the ceiling, due to the momentarily stagger of the scorpion, if it fires, it could bring the ceiling down.

Right before the tail lets out the beam, a slice goes across the tail. It was from Lightning. She found her way to be able to reach the tail and cuts it off. As she lands back to the floor, between Barret and Cloud, the sharp tip of the falling tail drives down into the machine scorpion's body. It goes through and sends out a few sparks from the hole. Then, after a few seconds of unresponsive movements, the machine explodes inside of its body, and drops, leaving it releasing smoke.

"Yea! That's what I'm talkin' about! HA HA!" Barret arrogantly cheers.

Cloud and Lightning sheathes their gun blades and silently celebrate their victory. Then the prison hold behind them raises its gate. The prisoners come out and are baffled to what they just witnessed. Serah runs out first and towards her sister.

"Lightning!" she cries.

The two pink-haired sisters embrace for a moment; reunited after a terrible event that has happened before.

"Thank goodness you're all right, Serah…" Lightning relieves herself

"Yeah…I am glad too…" Serah smiles.

Snow and the others come up to the two. Cloud also walks towards them.

"Hey Cloud." Snow greets him. "Seems you are bringing another full of surprises."

"What is exactly going on, Cloud…? Why did we get attacked…?" Hope asks

Cloud, who is already familiar with that question, replies, "Let's just say that this city does not like guests."

"All RIGHT! 'nough chit-chat, let's get moving!" Barret tells everyone in the room, " CLOUD! Wedge just said that Tifa and the others are waiting for us. We gotta go now if we wanna escape! Midgar soldiers are not happy tonight!"

"Right." Cloud nods and turns to the group with him. "Get going guys…"

Lightning agrees, "Let's move!"

She and the gang runs along to where Barret is pointing, which is the only be the exit. Cloud notices Sazh is having hard time breathing. He walks up to him, seeing how he's holding a dazed Dajh in his arms…

"Are you all right, Mr. Katzroy?"

"…Yeah…it's just…age has gotten a hold of me…" Sazh huffs

"How's Dajh doing…?"

"He's…scared, obviously…"

"Do you need help…?"

"Wha…?"

"You can trust Dajh to me, Mr. Katzroy…" Cloud offers.

"…"

"You can trust me, Mr. Katzroy." He assures, "I'll do whatever I can to make sure the both of you get out safely."

At first, Sazh hesitates, but holding Dajh is going to slow him down. So, he reluctantly lets Dajh hold onto Cloud…

"I'm counting on you…"

Cloud nods, "Now go!"

* * *

A catwalk seems to be the way out of the building. The strident alarm echoes throughout the metal hallways. The metallic platform is at least 5 stories high. If someone falls, he/she would be dead in no time. The escapees are moving to the other end on the opposite side. Barret is standing at the doorway, making sure everyone gets out. Lightning, Serah, Snow, Hope, and Bartholomew made it to the exit. As the group gets out, Lightning wonders where Cloud is. She turns around and sees Sazh running to the exit. Cloud is right behind him.

"Come on!" Barret calls.

As the remaining two is halfway on the catwalk, a giant machine drops from the ceiling, a different one however. This one is much smaller, and less equipped, but heavy in defense. It is tower-like with shields, built similarily to walls, and an enormous spear is located by its side. Cloud sees the robot standing behind him, eyeing the escaping people.

"Mr. Katzroy! Take Dajh and get out!" Cloud returns Dajh to Sazh.

"What about y-?"

"JUST GO!" Cloud turns back to the robot and draws both of his gun blades.

Sazh hugs Dajh tightly and runs for the exit. He goes past Lightning and Barret. Lightning watches as Cloud prepares to fight the robot.

"Let's go, Lightning!" Barret tells her.

"But…!"

"He can take care of it! Don't worry!" Barret shows trust, but also a little worry in his eyes.

Lightning looks at Cloud's back, doubting that he can face the robot by himself.

* * *

_"If you can watch my back…I'll be sure to watch yours."_

* * *

She starts to pace forward to him, but Barret grabs her arm.

"What are ya doing? Ya'll only gonna hold him back!"

Lightning shrugs his hand off, "He and I had a deal."

She runs across the catwalk and draws her gun blade. However, the robot notices her. Cloud marvels to where its eye is focusing on. He turns around and sees a fast pink-haired woman in black with a gun blade in her hand, coming closer.

"Lightning, go back!" Cloud yells.

Before she could respond, the robot already initiated its attack. A spear-like weapon comes out from its right side and plunges straight at Lightning. The movement was sudden and swift.

"LIGHTNING…!"

* * *

A soldier enters the room. A room that is well furbished and clean. The top level of the tower is the most guarded room of all the other rooms in the gigantic building... and there is a reason why.

"Sir." The soldier salutes

"Yes…?" a voice coming from a chair, which its back is facing the soldier.

"Mr. President, there are intruders that invaded Building #6. They managed to infiltrate Prison Area #12 and release the new prisoners." The solder informs.

"…The intruders were able to defeat our new weapon?"

"Yes Mr. President, from one of our injured solders that has been defeated by them, he said that…two of them are carrying swords…that transform into guns."

"Swords…into guns, you say?"

"Yes sir."

"…Where are they now?"

"Right now, they are trying to escape the city, but don't you worry, Mr. President. We still have an army of soldiers prepared and more new machines."

"Good. I hate for them to leave after coming in with those…unusual flying mechanisms of theirs."

"Do you mean the flying ships we shot down earlier today sir?"

"Correct. I wonder who could possibly have that kind of technology that surpasses ours…? Swords-guns…flying ships…this is all too interesting."

The chair turns around and reveals a man in a white business suit with a matching jacket over a black shirt. He has blue eyes and pale blond hair.

"Do not let anyone get out of this city. I would like to meet one of the prisoners and have a word with him. I, Rufus Shinra, will find out what more mysteries this world has to offer."

"Yes, Mr. President." The soldier takes his leave

The man, named Rufus, turns his chair around and looks out of the window as a wall. He stares at the dark city with a sinister plan in mind.

* * *

"CLOUD…!" Lightning screams.

She is on the ground with Cloud on top of her. His back is pressing against her chest and the force is pushing her down, trapping her. The spear from the robot has stabbed Cloud right through the chest. His hands are holding tightly on the spear's tip. He's bleeding from the chest and mouth. The force of the robot is much stronger and the spear keeps on moving inwards. If the spear keeps going further, it may go through Lightning as well.

"Cloud…! Lightning…!" Barret yells as he runs towards them.

"Blugh…!" Cloud spits out a large amount of blood.

"Cloud…!" Lightning holds his shoulder.

The robot comes closer to the two fallen resisting people. The spear is still going forcing its way into Cloud and his hands are weakening. Lightning takes her chance to fire her gun at the robot, but it was no use. The robot's defense is too impenetrable. There is no chance for them to get out alive. Cloud is about to die…

"Cloud…hang on…!" she calls to him again as she still continues to fire.

Then her Blazefire runs empty. She can't reload because she's stuck under Cloud.

"Damn it!" Lightning frustrates and slams her weapon on the floor.

The robot is getting too close, and Cloud's strength is failing. The spear is getting deeper by the milliseconds.

"Looks…like…I have…no choice…" Cloud grumbles as blood keeps on spilling from his mouth.

He closes his eyes, seemingly as if he's giving up.

"Just…hold on, Cloud!" Lightning holds onto him tightly.

Death is appearing to be inevitable...

Out of a sudden, she feels a dark aura enveloping around her. A nostalgic feeling she once felt…it was in during that time before she met Cloud, when she was in the dark dimension. All the noises fade out and everything seem to slow down. Then Cloud's voice becomes disoriented and a demonic chant comes into words…

"_Tied to fate, bound by destiny._  
_May this curse, be my gift, from God Lindzei._  
_Show your wrath for those to see._  
_Lend me your power._  
_The power of l'Cie!_"

Cloud's right red eye opens widely. The red eye glows with a brilliant shine and black arrows form up and down. Many black spikes appear and half of his face is covered with them. It was at this moment Lightning knows where his mark is.

Cloud's red eye, is his l'Cie mark.

The robot stops moving forward and instead it was moving back. The spear slowly comes out of Cloud's chest. Cloud stands up and Lightning could feel her legs again. He is still holding onto the spear's tip and pushing the robot away. The l'Cie mark glows brighter and signs of electricity comes out of Cloud's arm. The electricity travels through the spear and into the robot's body. The robot shakes viciously. Cloud pushes the spear out of the way. Blood drips from his black shirt, and stains the floor with a ghastly pool of red. Lightning witness as Cloud's l'Cie power continues growing.

As the robot continues to be electrified, Cloud picks up Lightning's Blazefire.

He targets the robot and aims with his l'Cie eye. The gun is shrouding with red aura. At the barrel, it glows yellow-orange. Then right before Cloud shoots, a large blackish red circle of multiple designs and an l'Cie symbol in the middle presents. The unknown bullet that Cloud triggers becomes a heavy blast of flame. It lands right on the robot, covers it with fire, and within a few seconds, it explodes with a blinding vision. Lightning covers her eyes with her arm against the incoming smoke and Barret stops in his tracks, doing the same thing.

The forceful wind stops, but the smoke is still there. Barret cautiously walks up. He spots Lightning still on the floor. He runs up to her…

"Lightning…!"

"*cough*…What happened…? Where's Cloud…?" Lightning asks.

"Dunno…CLOUD!" Barret calls.

Finally, the smoke clears. Lightning's able to get on her knees to see the result.

And the result is horrifying.

A gap is seen, right on the catwalk. The explosion must have caused the catwalk to crumble and break. On the other hand, that's not what had Lightning's heart skip a beat.

She notices Cloud hanging from one of the broken wires on the other side.

"CLOUD…!" She calls

He turns to her voice, looking up to see Lightning and Barret. His red l'Cie eye is still there, staring at the two with a ghostly atmosphere. His wound is still pouring out blood. Cloud is gravely injured.

"Go on without me…!" he tells them

"What…? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING…? WE'RE GONNA SAVE YOU! HOLD ON!" Lightning yells.

"NO, Lightning! There's no time…"

"Wha…?"

From the other hallway across on Cloud's side, Midgar soldiers are arriving with guns loaded. They start shooting, but from that distance, the bullets are inaccurate.

"Just leave me! Save yourselves!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" Lightning yells.

"You can't save me like this! Go or you'll get killed!" Cloud throws Blazefire right back to Lightning, to which she timely catches it. "Barret, get her out of here!"

"Cloud…!"

The catwalk breaks further, and Cloud's grip lessens. The solders are getting closer and time is running short. Barret has a difficult accepting the truth, but nevertheless, he grabs Lightning and begins to drag her.

"Hey, let me go! I won't leave him!" Lightning struggles.

Barret didn't say anything; all he does was trying to get Lightning out.

"Lightning…!" Cloud weakly calls.

She turns her head to him, the dangling ex-soldier…

"Tell Tifa and the other guys…that I couldn't make it…"

"No…don't…don't say that…" Lightning quivers under her whisper.

It was perhaps an illusion, but to Lightning, it appears that Cloud is smiling.

"I'm sorry…"

The catwalk breaks.

The wire he is clinging onto breaks.

In within seconds…

Cloud falls.

As the seconds pass...

Cloud was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	16. Chapter 3: Escape

**_Chapter 3: Escape_**

This was just like when she thought she had lost Serah.

Only this time, it happened right in front of her eyes.

He fell into the dark pit and vanishes.

Right now, she's blank-mindedly running for the escape with Barret next to her. Red lights are flashing throughout the hallway and sirens screeching everywhere. As they finally came out of the door, the first one that they entered during the infiltration, Wedge is seen next to the train. He waves and calls for Barret. Coming out of the train, are Biggs, Jessie, and Tifa, who seem to all made it out safely. They also wave and yelling that it's time to go.

"COME ON!" Jessie calls.

Lightning and Barret gets into the train, rather than in the crates, because all of the other people are already in them. Serah and the others are together in one crate, and they are protected from any kind of danger, for now. Wedge starts the engines, drives forward, and then comes across a u-turn. The train faces the opposite direction and is prepared to go. However, the team knows that something's wrong…

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa asks.

Out of all the questions to ask, this one was inevitable. Knowing that Tifa was once Cloud's lover, Lightning has a little hesitation to tell her the truth. Not only that, Cloud is a part of AVALANCHE and an old friend, so with everyone listening makes it worse. But of course, lying is not the best choice in a situation like this. Lightning regrets to say it as much as to accepting it, but…there's no avoiding it.

"He fell…" Lightning said with not a plentiful of sense.

"Fell? You mean he tripped back there?" Biggs chuckles.

"No…he's…" Lightning struggles to answer.

"He's dead." Barret instantly states.

"…!"

"Now let's git movin'! Them Shinra soldiers are comin' and we AIN'T gonna waste da the chance Cloud givin' us!" Barret orders.

Wedge, the one who's driving, is shaken by what Barret said about Cloud.

"MOVE!" Barret roars.

Wedge's body stutters, but reluctantly pulls the lever and lets the train go. The toot of the whistle fades into the station and the sounds of the wheels moving gradually becomes louder and louder. The train accelerates across the tracks and moves away from the building, which the AVALANCHE team just freed the prisoners and Lightning witnessed Cloud's fall.

...

* * *

**Useless**

Tifa stares out of the window, silently. Her expression doesn't have a hint of misery, but it's more confused. One of her hands holds onto her other arm, and she's leaning onto the wall. It's not positive if she's depressed…but it was Cloud, her childhood friend, who couldn't make it.

Lightning walks next to her.

"I'm sorry…" Lightning whispers, "I…couldn't save him in time."

"No." Tifa disagrees immediately, "I don't believe it's your fault…"

"…"

"Cloud probably did something to protect us…" Tifa turns around and faces Lightning with slightly teary eyes.

"He did…" Lightning confirms, "He stopped an enemy that could've caught all of us…"

"…"

"But…the bridge broke and…Cloud couldn't hold on."

"I see…" Tifa holds her hands together

"And with a fall like that…along with a heavy wound…I don't think Cloud could…"

"…"

"Tch…Stupid guy…He just had to get himself killed and leave us."

"…"

"If only I could've done something…" Lightning frustrates herself, "If I was only stronger, Cloud would've never…"

"Lightning…"

"All this time, Cloud's been protecting us…he always ends up saving the day, while I just sit there and do nothing. I really am useless." Lightning looks at her Blazefire Saber, "What good is it to have a weapon…and not be able to do anything with it? I dragged all of you into this. I should've gone by myself. Cloud's dead because what I couldn't do…because…of me."

Out of nowhere, Tifa walks up to her and wraps her arms around her, providing a hug.

"It's NOT your fault." Tifa said again a few times, "Cloud did what he could've done and you did what you could've done."

"…"

"I, too, feel responsible. I should have been there with him to help…but I wasn't. If I was, I would probably be in the same state as you are." Tifa shares, "I'm sure Cloud knew that we did our best and would say the same thing to the both of us."

Lightning gently relaxes her face on her shoulder and holds back the guilt inside. Then, Tifa lets go of her and smiles.

"What matters is that we are all still here…because of Cloud." Tifa said, "And we should respect him…by finishing what we started. We all wanted to help you, and besides, a friend of Cloud's is a friend of ours. You shouldn't feel guilty for having friends."

"…I guess so." Lightning frowns

"You know, back when we first formed AVALANCHE, I wasn't a "main" part of the team, if you know what I mean. I was always behind the group. I only support them with words. Cloud, Barret, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge…they all do the things that I can't do, while I am just watching. I hardly ever help them with anything…well, maybe knocking out some Midgar soldiers, but that's about it." Tifa explains

"…"

"Just when I thought I was just useless to AVALANCHE, Cloud came up to me. He told me that he never thinks for one second, that I was someone who would just get in their way or drag them down." Tifa flippantly smiles, "He said, if there's someone who he can trust, or truly believes in to do the right thing, or someone he can "open his heart" to, he wants ME to be there with him."

"…"

"Then after he found out that I'm married to Johnny, he knows that I should stay behind and keep myself away from any troubling situations. But I'm still here, because of what Cloud told me. I may not be fighting with everyone, but I am willing to help in any way. So, Lightning…"

"…?"

"None of us are alone. No matter how much power we have, or what we hold in our hands, we all stand by each other, no matter what happens."

"…"

"Okay?"

The lady with pink hair still has guilt from not being able to help Cloud, but other than that, it's good to know that there are people who will still support you. After all, Lightning would've never defeated Barthandelus without the help of some few comrades. Snow was there, Hope was there, and Sazh, especially Fang and Vanille, who both gave their lives to save Cocoon and protect Gran Pulse from havoc. Without any of them, Lightning wouldn't be here. And if Cloud wasn't with her, she and Serah wouldn't probably be around.

"Thank you, Tifa." Lightning nods in agreement and watches Tifa go back to her corner and staring out of the window.

As Lightning turns her back around, she can hear Tifa crying softly to herself and repeatedly muttering Cloud's name.

...

* * *

**A Fat Kid**

Wedge focuses himself on driving the train and wipes the sweat pouring out of his head. There's a lot of pressure on the man. Should Wedge make a big mistake, everyone's lives might just be wiped out. It's either he's working hard with the stress, or he's just bewildered of what's happened.

Lightning goes next to him, and notices how he keeps his eyes only on the tracks.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks

"Oh, y-y-yeah…" Wedge stutters, "I've been riding trains a lot sometimes…"

"Hmm…it must be hard to drive the train then?"

"No, i-i-it's rather easy, see?" Wedge is still sweating and gets his clothes wet

"Wedge…You're not…scared, are you?"

"S-S-Scared? W-Why would I be?" Wedge pulls a small lever on the side, "I-I'm just…stressed out…that's all."

"…"

At this moment, Wedge exhales and begins saying something entirely different without much stutter, "I…wasn't much a great helper a long time ago."

"…?"

"I was really just a geek, you know? I always loved making things and I thought that I could help people with them. I built portable cup-holders, instant cameras, locks that only need voice activation… Lots of guys just thought I was nothing but a fat kid and a freak that has no life. I was hated…and always alone. Just me and my inventions…"

"You never had a lot of friends…?"

"No. But… it was then someone came by and looked at one of my inventions. It was Cloud."

"…!"

"Cloud said that he was lonely too and no one appreciates him. He always told me that he wanted to build a train so that he could go anywhere, and anyone who wants to join could just jump on. That was when we became friends…and he was the one who didn't care if was a freak or not. To tell you the truth…Cloud was a freak himself."

"No kidding…" Lightning remembers Cloud revealing his l'Cie mark.

"Yeah…Then I got more friends, like Biggs, Jessie, Barret, and Tifa. They didn't think I was useless at all. Although, Barret has a quick temper sometimes and thinks so." Wedge chuckles, "Then after Cloud left, I went on to study engineering. People actually called me smart and talented. They even recommended me to get a job for the Midgar Manufacturing Corporation. My dreams were coming true. I could finally help others and won't be considered just some kind of fat kid off the streets. And then, I did it; I created a blueprint of a train; the train that Cloud wanted to build. But…it was then the Shinra Company began taking over…and wants everyone to build weapons. It's always killing and killing and killing. That's why I left the Corporation…and moved into EDGE. Someone else stole my blueprints and completed the project."

"I see…You must have been really brave to stand up against those guys…" Lightning smirks

"Heh. Not really. I was more scared than brave. I just…How could people build and destroy? There's no joy to use something to kill someone else. It's all so cruel…"

"…"

Wedge eyes around the control system of the train.

"Every time I steal a train, it makes me wonder about everything I worked hard for. Am I doing the right thing? Is this what Cloud want? Am I still just a useless fat kid?" Wedge grips hard on the control lever, "And Cloud…he's…he's…"

Lightning pats his back to ease his stress, "Cloud would be proud of you…I'm sure of it. I don't think you're useless. You helped us get in. You helped us escape. You helped rescue many people and my sister. I will always be thankful to you…so does everyone else."

Wedge's breathing slows down and he relaxes to her touch. He grins with bright white teeth…

"…Thank you, Miss Lightning."

She returns with her smile and said,

"Call me Light."

...

* * *

**Strong**

Jessie is sobbing with her knees hugging to her chest on the floor and Biggs is trying to comfort her. Obviously, she's upset about what happened to Cloud. Talking to her would only make the problem expand. Of course, Lightning wasn't planning on talking to her. As she stands near the two, Jessie brings herself up and walks out of the back, and into one of the crates. Biggs sighs and talks to Lightning by himself.

"Well, looks like you made her mad." He chuckles

"Me? What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong, and I'M the one that made her mad?" Lightning's voice sounds irritated, "She should be grateful that Cloud actually saved our lives."

"Whoa, easy there, Lightning! I was just kidding! She's not mad at you or anyone." Biggs clears the suspicion, "She's just sad about what happened to Cloud."

"Oh." Lightning recedes with still an annoyance in her voice, "Wouldn't blame her for that."

"Yeah…Typical for someone who has a crush on the guy for 20 years." Biggs sniggers

"…" Lightning stares at him with a questionable glare

"What? It's true! You can just tell by seeing her with Cloud!"

"I haven't seen her WITH him at all…"

"Oh right, you're not from around these parts. My bad." Biggs adjusts his bandana.

"…"

"Jessie always follows Cloud back when we first made this AVALANCHE group 20 years back. Heh, everyone can tell that she had her eyes on him for a long time. But of course, Cloud had already laid his sight on Tifa, which obviously made Jessie jealous." Biggs snickers

"Is that so…?" Lightning couldn't help but smirk at Cloud being in a love triangle at a young age

"Truth be told, she still hasn't backed down. She's a strong girl, you know? Thinking about him, gives her all the strength she needs…"

"…"

"Kinda weird, huh?" Biggs chuckles

"Not exactly. You see, back on my home planet, Serah was the only reason why I had to go out of my way to save her. It may sound silly, but still, it kept me going." Lightning reminisces

"I see."

"What about you, Biggs? Is there a reason why you're doing this?"

"Well…it's really just being a team player for me. I help my team out and they help me. Nothing all emotional or anything…"

"…"

"You see, back when I was a young teenager, I used to always explore the city. I didn't have anything to do at home so I go out and search for anything interesting."

"And did you?"

"Yeah…I found Cloud."

"Cloud…?"

"He, too, walk around and finding things that no one has seen before. He once found a tunnel that led to an underground facility that has been abandoned for many years. I was amazed. I've been around and about looking for places like that, and I never seen someone right off the street to be able to find it. Cloud told me that he loved to explore new places, to find what secrets the world has in stock for us. That's why he left and headed to, what you called it, Cocoon. Pretty bold for someone completely ordinary…"

"Ordinary…?" Lightning cocks her eyebrow at that description of Cloud

"Oh, here's another interesting fact…Did you know that Cloud also found Jessie dumped alone in the waste yard?"

"What?" Lightning is shocked to hear that

"Yeah…! Can you imagine that? A helpless girl stranded in the waste yard? Who would do such a thing? Poor Jessie…" Biggs angrily said, "And so…Cloud took care of her, got her back into shape."

"That's good. It was thanks to Cloud, huh?"

"You said it. That was when I know the look that Jessie gives every time she sees Cloud. Typical "prince charming" or "hero" thing, you know?"

"I see that a lot as well." Lightning compares with the relationship with Serah and Snow.

"Heh…and Jessie…man, she never gives up. When Cloud saved her from that place, she became a strong person. When AVALANCHE was formed, she was one of our most trusted teammates. I don't think we would be here without her, she saved me and Wedge plenty of times from trouble. When Cloud left this city, Jessie was sad, but she didn't stop. Always kept on moving forward…Jessie was no longer that girl I saw back in the dumpster."

"…"

"And she always tells us… that all she wanted was to see Cloud again once more; to see the one who saved her from the waste yard, and helped her become stronger. It was totally obvious to me and Wedge…she was in love."

"Hmm…" Lightning gently simpers at this love story

"To hear that Cloud is dead…it was just too much for Jessie." Biggs cracks his fingers

"…"

"Anyways…since I also saw Jessie in that wretched place, it's also my duty to make sure she stays safe. And if Cloud can protect us, then I can too. That's why I'm here. Since you're a member of AVALANCHE, I will help you no matter what."

"Good to hear that." Lightning nods, "Thank you."

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me."

...

* * *

**Responsibility**

Barret is tuning his machine gun arm right at the side door of the train. Lightning watches as he finishes and closes the plate that seals the wires inside.

"How did it happen?" Lightning asks

"Wut? Dis?" Barret refers to the metal arm, "'Nuthin much. Just a personal choice…"

"I meant your ACTUAL hand." Lightning corrects

"Hmph…I lost da hand from helpin' a friend." Barret said, "Sum' soldiers were shootin' and I had to help him escape. Along da way, I lost my hand…and my friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It was from dat day forth, I didn't know why I was livin' for…My hand was gone and I couldn't help nobody…I was jus' a big hunk of black wasting space…I kept askin' myself, wut am I livin' for? Without my right hand, I can't do nuthin'."

"…"

"But then, this one blonde fool gave me the answer…"

* * *

_"You were born with two hands! Losing one of them does not make you less of what you are or can be! You lost your hand, not your life!"_

* * *

"Feh, and he was jus' a kid, and I was an adult. Can you imagine wut it's like to be talked down by a kid?"

"…"

"Cloud wanted me to keep movin' on even though my friend is gone. My hand was lost, but not my life. Dat's wut he said to me…" Barret grips his gun arm, "He asked Wedge to build this thing for me, so that every time I look at it, I would remember his words."

"Cloud said that…?"

"Hm…and to think that the fool got himself killed... It's completely stupid of him!" Barret spits

"…"

"But now, Cloud entrusted me to make sure everyone's git's home safetly. That's my responsibility now. I have a little girl waitin' for me...and I will keep fightin' until I can hold her again."

Lightning smiles at the man's brave words, he reminds her of Sazh. "I want to thank you for saving my sister."

Barret turns to her, "It's the least I could do…for you…and for Cloud."

...

* * *

Lightning looks for one of the crates that Serah and the others are in. It is the fourth one from the front. She stands over the top and sees Serah sitting with Snow, Sazh, Dajh, Hope and his father.

"Lightning…!" Snow notices her.

"Hey…" Lightning greets as she sits herself down with them.

"Isn't Cloud with you…?" Serah wonders.

Lightning then begins to explain to them about everything that has happened after the ambush on the last evacuation ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the highest tower in Midgar city…

Rufus spots smoke rising out of one of the buildings across the city.

The doors open and two officers come in with a man, cuffed, between them.

"Sir, we brought one of the prisoners as you requested." One of the officers announces.

Rufus turns around and observes the man. He smirks with a disturbing glare.

"Leave."

"Yes sir!" the two officers exits the room.

Rufus walks away from his desk and closer to the man. The man is too familiar to the President. A fat man with faded blonde hair and wretched with smoke…Rufus instantly recognizes him as-

"Hello, father" Rufus welcomes

"Feh, I see you're keeping things well secured around here." Shinra scoffs

"Yes, since you were not around, I had to grow up by myself. And look where I am standing…"

"You mean, at the place so far up from the ground so that no one can kill you for your stupid actions?"

"Stupid? Why, father, you are far from the right conclusion. I have done things that made this city to follow under my command and respect me as President. They trust me and the people are the power of this government. I merely just… tamed it." Rufus is careful with his words.

"Controlled? You're just abusing your own power and letting yourself be hated. I entrusted you to make the city a better place, not some sandbox where you can just go in and do whatever you want!"

"But I HAVE made it better, father! Look out there. There is no one who willingly wants to defy this government. They give me their loyalty and I give them whatever they need; food, water, house, MONEY! All they have to do is to do what I say for them to do, and peace is within their hands."

"As if they had a choice, I bet you threatened them with consequences and you only force them to do what only YOU want! People are not dogs, you foolish child! I thought I taught you better than that."

"Oh, but they are. You see out there, father?" Rufus points out of the window, "That's where the dogs live if they defy the government. I heard it's called EDGE or some sort. But if they are beyond the walls of this city, they will get no food, no water, no protection, not anything worth giving. I don't even NEED to invade there, because I want the people to learn their lesson, about what happens if you go against your master. Then as time goes on, they will waddle their tails as they come back to me."

"You really are but a lunatic. You killed innocent lives today and-"

"Of course, father, they were total strangers with big unfamiliar technology. They were meant to invade us, and I have no interest in intruders. In these grounds, it is I, who have the absolute power. Although, the ships were fascinating…my soldiers are already gathering the pieces and sending them to our engineers for study. And…I didn't expect you to be in one of them…"

"This is my biggest mistake I've EVER made. I should've never let you study politics! You are just a mindless boy who just found his father's gun." Shinra growls

"You mean…" Rufus faces his father and aims a drawn shotgun at his face, "…this gun?"

Rufus pulls the trigger and the next moment that passes his eyes, is his father's head being blown into bits after a glimpse of bright yellow flash of light that momentarily takes over the room. Blood flies throughout the area and some catches onto Rufus's white clothing and pale face. Shinra's body drops to the floor and more blood oozes out, creating a pool of red. Rufus stands next to the body, and grins in delight.

"You dare question the way I do things? The same way you've treated me? I am no dog of yours, father."

Rufus wipes his face with his sleeve and looks out of his window once more.

"Once I have the power, I shall rule Gran Pulse and make it mine."

* * *

A little boy is running down the street, hurrying to get home before the soldiers find him.

Subsequently, he spots a glowing white light shining in the distance. Curiosity takes over him, and the boy heads straight towards the light, which is right down the road. The light is glimmering at the top of a giant stack of wood and brick. The boy manages to climb up, after a few falls and legs getting stuck, and gets closer to the light. The boy reaches to it and he looks down to witness something paranormal.

A man of blonde hair is lying down on the broken wood. His shirt is torn and his pants are ripped. He looks dangerously injured, but his wounds are being covered by the white lights. The boy stares at the lights and sees the man's wounds are healing, slowly.

Then the boy hears strange whispers in his ears. He thought soldiers are nearby and looks around, only to see nobody. The boy turns his attention back to the man and notices something even more bizarre.

He sees a tattoo-like drawing on the man's right eye. It has many black arrows going up and down and they're covering most of the right side of his face. As the boy gets closer to the man's tattoo markings, the whispers he hears become louder. He tries to make out what the whispers are saying.

The whispers mysteriously become a chanting rhythm to the boy's ears. The chant gradually gets faster and noisier.

Suddenly, the man's right eye opens and reveals a piercing red glare.

The boy yelps and falls down, sliding back to the ground on the descending layer of wood and brick. His back crashes onto the concrete street.

Terrified at the sight, he runs off.

Unbeknownst to him, the blonde man's eyes are still closed, and the lights are still healing his injuries.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review.


	17. Chapter 4: Adjustment

_**Chapter 4: Adjustment**_

It has been a long period of time since the infiltration of Midgar.

Lightning and the team has been slowly adjusting to their "new life" in EDGE. After the rescue mission to save Serah and the others, Midgar returns to being silent and stayed the same way as it was before the infiltration. No soldiers went out to capture the escapees, so the mission ended up being a slick success. However, there have been thoughts that Midgar will not forget that day and will create a plan to avenge what has happened to their prison hold. For now, Lightning and the safe citizens can rest. Barret had Sazh working as a local engineer and Dajh is attending school. Hope is applying for some kind of job position, but he won't say what it is to the others. His father has just found a new place for them to stay. Snow and Serah decided to help Tifa with her job as a bartender. Snow and Johnny bring boxes that contain the strong alcoholic drinks from the supplier and shelve them. Tifa is teaching Serah how to serve drinks and keep the customers satisfied, even though Snow has quite a contradictive opinion about Serah working as a bartender.

As for Lightning…she is a delivery girl.

"Package of Flora and Cacti for…Mr. Gabriel?"

"Yes that's me, thank you kindly, Miss." The man takes the box from the pink-haired woman in jeans

"Please sign here." Lightning shows him a clipboard with papers that requires a signature from the man.

"There ya go."

"Have a great day."

Lightning mounts on her freight bicycle that has a wooden carrier in the front. She cycles her way down the street of EDGE and into the crowd of people. At first, Lightning was hazy about the offer to become a deliver person. However, after a few days of being able to traveling around the city and study the economy and lifestyle of EDGE, she is starting to adapt and slowly fancying the job. Plus, she never liked working at a stationary area. Lightning has always been familiar with a position that allows her to be active, and not standing in the same place all day. Exercising is one of Lightning's favorite hobbies; therefore, she's always in shape. Bicycling around in this city is an excellent function for her.

...

Since then, it has only been a few days.

Then those few days turned into weeks.

Then those weeks became 5 months.

It has been 5 months since from the crystallization of Cocoon to here, in the city of EDGE.

...

As Lightning continues to ride her way down the street, a familiar figure passes by her eye's corner. She stops her bike and turns her body around. A slightly fat man, with an obvious and identifiable moustache and is wearing clothes that completely blends in with the normal citizens, turns himself around to see the pink haired woman. He speaks to her with a voice of a senior companion.

"Farron…!" he smirks

"Amodar…?" Lightning is stunned to see him alive and well.

Lightning pulls her bike to the side and begins to speak with him in a corridor between two buildings.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Amodar chuckles

"It's great to see you too, sir." Lightning smiles

"I knew you would survive from what has happened." Amodar mentions about the ambush, "I didn't expect the evacuation plan would turn out this way…"

"Were you one of Midgar's prisoners? You must've escaped…"

"I was. I was kept in some confinement with some other people for about two days. I tried figuring out a way to get out, but security was strict in that place. I thought I would stay in there until they take me away. However, a woman in black saved me from that dastardly place. She was very kind, indeed. She said she is a friend of Cloud's, the General you met back at the campsite."

"You must be talking about Tifa." Lightning remembers that Tifa went to another direction back during the rescue mission.

"Yes! That is her name! How did you know that?"

"My sister was a captive as well. Tifa helped me rescue her along with some other guys."

"I see. That must've been a heck of a job you did."

"…"

"And how's Cloud…? Haven't you two met up yet?"

"…" Lightning is hesitant about to say about his status, "We did…but…"

"…?"

"He's gone."

Lightning begins to explain to Amodar about everything about what has happened 5 months ago. His eyes have those looks of bewilderment and he did not speak a word since Lightning mentions that Cloud is no longer alive. Even though Lightning does not about how close Cloud is to Amodar, she knows that Amodar was deeply saddened by this fact.

"…and I haven't seen him since." Lightning finishes

"I see…" Amodar murmurs

"He saved all of us from that place…but now he's…"

"Well, that's just typical of him; always ended up being the hero at the end of the day. Guess that's why he was one of the greatest Guardians Cocoon has. He's always a reckless boy…especially since Elizabeth died."

"…!" Lightning recalls that name, "You know about Elizabeth…?"

"She's Cloud's daughter…She was the reason why-." Amodar stops as soon as Lightning's eyes broadened in a startling form. She is completely taken away by what Amodar just said; that Cloud has a daughter.

"I shouldn't talk about it right now…perhaps in a place where no so much people are lurking."

Lightning recuperates from learning something new about Cloud. She shakes her head and focuses.

"…I understand…Tifa owns a bar called 7th Heaven. You can come by and explain anytime."

"I'll come by tonight. It's best if I finally explain to you about what kind of person he is."

Lightning all of a sudden has that same feeling she had when she first met Cloud. It is that kind of feeling of excitement, but without the exciting emotion. She is interested and curious to find out about what secrets Cloud has, but she feels it too dangerous and risky. What else is there to know about the fallen savior?

"I'll be going now, Farron. I shall stop by at 10." Amodar states

Lightning nods in accord.

However, before he leaves, he whispers to her, next to her ear.

_"Be careful, after your trip into Midgar, they might have sent spies around here to look for you."_

"…!"

With that, Amodar disappears into the crowd of EDGE citizens, leaving Lightning with plagued thoughts about the possibilities of spies and about Cloud.

* * *

There have been random times that Lightning begins thinking more about the blonde General. Cloud has fallen into the depths and most likely, to his death. Lightning has a hard time believing that he would die. Cloud is an advanced soldier and he is a L'Cie. She feels that it was just an asinine way for Cloud's life to end. On the other hand, even if Cloud did survive, he's in the city of Midgar. He might've been captured and been killed by soldiers. It's seems all too impossible for Cloud to live even if he tried. A L'Cie's fate, bound by pain and death waiting at the corner, is what Cloud has. What is inexplicable is about who Cloud really is before becoming a soldier. Specifically, was Cloud really a father? She remembers that Cloud said that Elizabeth was someone he lost; he must have been deeply emotional about that. Thinking of which, Lightning remembers about the time when PSICOM soldiers and their captain kept her and Cloud as prisoners. She thought about what Cloud said about revenge. He said that it was stupid to put others in front of him. If that person dies, someone has to go get revenge. Was it Cloud who got his revenge? Did he lose Elizabeth and become that "most deadly creature mankind can offer"? That must have explained why Lightning can see that sorrow in his eyes. Even so, was that the reason why he changed?

Was Cloud just a tragic hero?

Lightning is sitting at the 13th floor of an incomplete constructed building. There are no outside walls, so she can literally sit at the edge of the floor and hang her legs above 12 layers of cemented floors. She can see most of EDGE city and the tower in Midgar in the horizon. The building is abandoned, so it is a place where Lightning can take a break without any interruptions or noisy people. The gray sky was all but gloomy, and yet so relaxing. There was no mixture of colors present throughout the city, no outward emotion, just gray, white, and black. Is this the future of the remaining Cocoon's people? Did they have to give up their beautiful and artificial planet, and come to this dreary place? Was Fang and Vanille's sacrifice all for this? How is it possible for Cloud to know about Fang and Vanille when they were still in crystal stasis for 500 years?

"Hey, Claire." a voice came from behind Lightning.

"Hey, Serah." She greets back

Serah approaches her with a bag in her hand. She sits next to her older sister, opens the bag, and reveals a box that contains a sandwich and a thermal beverage container with coffee inside.

"I made some lunch back at Tifa's bar." Serah smiles

"Thanks…" Lightning tries out the sandwich, which was filled with ham and veggies.

"How's work been going?" Serah

After Lightning swallows, "It's all right, the office is not as busy as last week, so I got a little break."

"That's good. Anything new you spotted around the city?"

"…"

"…?"

"I saw Amodar today."

"Your Lieutenant?" Serah gasps, "He survived too?"

"He was one of the escapees when we went to rescue you. Tifa got him out."

"I see…Did you two talk?"

"Yeah. I told him about what happened…and about Cloud. I could tell he was not so happy about that."

"…"

"Then he told something else that really caught my attention."

"What…?"

"…Cloud once had a daughter…"

"Really…?" Serah is baffled, "That's-!"

"Crazy, I know…" Lightning agrees, "But if Amodar said so, I believe him."

"Wow…I didn't know Cloud's a father…" Serah holds her hands tightly

"The sad part is she's no longer alive. Both Amodar and Cloud told me."

"Oh no…Poor Cloud…it must've been so hard for him."

"Yeah…"

"I wonder how-."

"Don't worry, Amodar is planning to come visit us at the bar tonight to explain more."

"… Guess there's more to know about him right?" Serah nods

"…" Lightning ponders, "Serah…"

"…?"

"Do you think…he's still alive?"

"…Claire…?"

"I just…I can't stop thinking about if Cloud's really dead or not. It's been bothering me all this time…I thought I would just stop mourning, but…"

Serah continues to stare at Lightning, as she is deep in thought. Obviously, she is thinking about him. She had never seen her like this, to be so uptight about Cloud.

"Claire…" Serah decides to lighten up her sister's mood with a giggling tone

"Huh…?"

"You…LIKE him, huh?" Serah puts a lot of emphasis on the "like" part.

"Wh-What makes think that?" Lightning has a slight anger and embarrassment in her voice.

"Come on, listen to yourself. You can't stop thinking about him. You know why? Because you are seriously into him." Serah sniggers.

"Don't be such a child, Serah." Lightning rips another piece from her sandwich with her mouth, "I do NOT like him."

"Whatever you say, Claire…It's not good to keep feelings hidden all the time." Serah chuckles as she pours some coffee into the cup.

Lightning just kept on chewing her food, while trying to erase any thoughts of Cloud in her mind.

"Hey, I think it's best if you stop using the name Lightning from now on…" Serah suggests as she passes the cup of coffee to her.

"…!"

"It's time you should start a new life, as who you really are. You can't have people calling you by a fake name. I don't think it's necessary to call you Lightning anymore."

"…"

"Claire…?"

"I'll think about it…" Lightning states as she sips the coffee.

"…"

"…"

"…All right, then." Serah nods, "I'm gonna go back to the bar now. I'll tell everyone that Amodar is coming by tonight."

Serah stands up and heads towards the stairs.

"Don't think about Cloud too much, okay?" Serah teases as she paces herself down

"Will you shut up about that?" Lightning yells as Serah giggling fades.

"Geez..." Lightning continues to eat her sandwich while tapping on the floor about the absurd idea that she likes Cloud.

…

…

…

However, maybe she does…

Maybe she does have a sense of interest in the 33-year old blonde man, but not at the point where it is romantic.

Perhaps it is just that she sees him as a powerful inspiration. Cloud is a General and Lightning was just a Sergeant. She views him as a superior, and admires him only by his skills. It is like a hero and sidekick relationship. On the other hand, to Lightning, it might be something a bit deeper than that. There have been moments when Cloud shows a side that utterly captures her. There was that moment when Cloud was teaching her the "FLASHES" technique; she felt a tiny little spark igniting between them, but it just faded. Then there was the time when Cloud and Lightning had a mini-conversation during the infiltration into Midgar. Cloud showed a resemblance to her when they were talking about how Snow was too stubborn to die and that despair would cripple you if doubt takes over. That particular moment had almost had her smile genuinely at him. Still, it was not anything romantic…but there have been signs that people are thinking like Serah. That Jessie girl thought something was going on between her and Cloud…

Anyway, bottom line, Lightning holds no particular feelings for Cloud…To her, at least…

…

…

…

* * *

Lightning heads out to give her final delivery.

She walks up to a house surrounded by a garden of yellow and white flowers.

Ironically, Lightning is delivering a vase of flowers, but they are roses.

After knocking on the door, an old woman opens the door.

"Package for…Ms. Elmyra Gainsborough?" Lightning reads off the note attached to the vase.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Please sign here." Lightning asks for her signature on the clipboard.

"Are you new here?" the woman questions as she signs, "I have not seen a girl like you around here before."

"Yes, I am."

"I see…Well, I hope to see you around again." The woman gently smiles as she puts back the pen in the clipboard.

"Thank you very much." Lightning respectfully responds

Just as Lightning walks back to her bike, the woman calls.

"Young lady…! What is your name?"

"…"

Lightning studies the woman with the vase of roses in her arms. She smirks and replies…

"My name is Claire."

…

…

…

* * *

Night approaches.

Claire heads back into 7th Heaven.

Serah, Snow, Sazh, Hope, Bartholomew, Tifa, Barret, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie are there.

"Hey, Claire" Tifa greets

Looks like Serah already went ahead and told everyone Claire's name.

"Hey." Claire greets back and notices Hope. "Hope, how's everything been going?"

"I…got a job already, but it's something I can't reveal." Hope answers.

"I see." Claire acknowledges, "Hello, Mr. Estheim."

"Hello to you too." Bartholomew returns.

"Hey there, Ex-soldier." Sazh waves

"Where's Dajh?" Claire inquires

"He's hanging out with this guy's daughter." Sazh points to Barret, "Apparently we both have similar problems."

"Yea'. Single father with single child...who knew..." Barret chuckles, "We grabbed a couple of beers and talked about it after I got this man a job."

"Heh. Well that's good..." Claire reveres the fact that these two are getting along.

"So, dis' Amodar guy…he knows about Cloud back on planet Cocoon?" Barret asks

"Yeah. He knew him since he entered the military, I guess." Claire replies

"I wonder what he knows about him…" Tifa conjectures

The bar's entrance door opens once again.

A man with a moustache enters.

"Amodar…"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review this chapter! Thank you!


	18. Cloud's Past: Part 3

**Cloud's Past: Part 3**

A young boy of 8 is walking down the peaceful street of Midgar. He is not pacing or wandering. He knows where to go, but he is just taking his time. As the breeze of the air glides throughout the area, his dirty blonde hair strokes upward as a correspondence to the gust. His left blue and right red eyes squint to protect against incoming flying dirt and sand. His body, however, is very familiar with the debris. His torn white shirt is plastered with spots of brown stains. His blue shorts expose his legs with two small pairs of slippers. His skinny body has the appearance of a fragile glass. Most boys of his age would make him look like a tiny girl. The young boy walks with a similarity of a lost dog. He seems to look around himself as if everything appears to be new to him.

The blonde boy reaches to his destination. A small park that is overrun with other children. Little boys and girls are sliding down on a slide that looks to be inside of a rock. Some are swinging on the swing set and some are playing in the sand box. The boy, however, did not join them. Instead, he stood next to a nearby tree and watches the other children play. It seems he is too shy or too afraid. Then, his eyes wander to one particular child.

"Tifa, pass the ball over here!" a girl calls.

"Okay, here it comes!" another girl replies.

The boy's blue eyes are focused on the girl that goes by the name "Tifa." He never understands why he cannot stop paying attention to her. It perhaps her brown hair flowing throughout the air or her gentle face with a bright smile makes him feel normal to others, or it is her brown-red eyes that makes feel at home. He has been going to the park for this reason many times. Watching her is what keeps him occupied. The girl kicks the ball and it rolls across the ground, and then stops at the boy's feet.

"Hey, excuse me; can you pass the ball please?" Tifa asks the blonde boy.

The boy realizes that she is talking to him, and he looks down to notice the ball. He slowly picks it up and stares at Tifa.

"Yeah, over here." She waves.

Nervously, he walks over to her.

"Thanks." She expresses before the boy even hands her the ball.

The boy avoids eye contact with her as he slowly gives the ball to her. She is quite taller than he is. Tifa is standing at least 5 inches taller than the boy's height. It is rather odd for a girl who is a year younger to be taller than the boy is, but there are exceptions. Tifa takes the ball and watches how the boy in front of her is continually staring at the ground.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She asks.

The boy hesitates to respond, and shakes his head.

"I always see you standing at the tree there every day. Don't you want to play with us?"

Once again, hesitation and a head shake.

"Why not…? It's fun!" She smirks.

"…"

"Tifa! Come on!" the other girl calls.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

"…"

"Well, if you change your mind, just come join." Tifa nods and runs off with her other friends.

The boy brings his eyes to her after she turns her back and he gazes at her continuing to play with her friends. He returns to the tree and sits at the trunk with knees hugging to his small chest.

As all the cheerful children play in the park, the boy at the tree just sat and watch.

* * *

"Look at this fat kid!"

"What a loser!"

"Geek!"

Three taller boys are surrounding an 8-year old boy with a slightly large body mass inside of an alleyway. He is being bullied as the taller boys are taunting him with names. They start pushing him, not in a violent way, and pointing with laughter. The boy's weight seems to be the focus of the three boys' teasing objective. In the boy's hand is an unfinished piece of a cup-holder.

"Why don't you try make yourself and get me a drink that fits in it?" one of the taller boys taunts.

"I-It's n-not finished…" the smaller boy stutter.

"Then do something about it fatty!" a different boy slaps him on the back of his head.

The slap causes the boy to fall and drop the incomplete cup-holder onto the ground, which breaks it apart.

'Psh, what a useless piece of dump!"

"Come on, let's get outta here…" one of the boys suggests.

As the three boys exit the alleyway, they bump into a boy with blonde hair.

"Hey, watch it punk!" one of them growls and continues walking with his other friends.

The blonde boy stares at the three boys and looks into the alleyway where they came out. He sees the other boy on his knees, sniffing and trying to fix his cup-holder except it is missing a piece. The blonde-haired boy picks up the piece he notices beneath his feet and casually walks towards to the other child.

"Um…here." The blonde boy hands him the piece while crouching down.

The fat boy looks at the one with the blue and red eyes, and receives the missing piece.

"Th-thank you…"

"Are you okay…?" The blonde asks as he is trying to help him stand.

The fat boy nods as he rubs the back of his head.

"I saw those guys before…They do it to a lot kids." The blonde refers to bullying as the two walk out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk, "So…what is this?"

"O-oh…this is a cup-holder I made by myself…." The fat boy replies with a little excitement.

"Really? You made it by yourself?" The blonde starts to smile slightly.

"Y-Yeah…!"

"That's amazing…" The blonde studies the cup-holder as the other boy passes it to him.

"I-I made it so that anybody can carry cups beside their waists and not always hold it." The fat boy explains.

"Wow…this could be useful to someone around here." The blonde opens and retracts the foldable cup-holder.

"I…I hope so…"

"So…you build things?"

"Sort of…I don't have anything else to do…so I do this thing instead." The fat boy points to the cup-holder.

"You're really good at it…" The blonde gives back the tiny invention, "Are you going to be an inventor?"

"I…I don't know…I never thought about like that…"

"I think you should. You should build things useful like this." The blonde encourages.

"M-Maybe…" The fat boy smiles with enthusiasm.

"I've always wanted to build something too." The blonde starts to daze.

"Like what…?"

"You ever heard of…a train?"

"Yeah! Midgar said they are going to build one, one day."

"I want to build a different kind of train."

"…?"

"You know, the kind that anybody can get on and go anywhere."

"Anywhere…?"

"Yeah, to all kinds of places…Everyone can go all over the world and see everything!" The blonde speaks with high hopes and spirit.

"Wow…" The fat boy imagines with the same image in his head, "That…that would be cool!"

"…" The blonde suddenly droops to a less happy state

"What…?"

"I-…I don't know if that would ever happen…" The blonde doubts, "Who knows what else is out there…outside of the city…"

"…"

"…"

"M-Maybe I can try…" The fat boy said.

"Huh…?"

"I-I could build that train one day!"

"You…You could?"

"Definitely! One day, we can make a big train and make it go everywhere we can think of!"

"…!"

"I'll do it…one day!" The fat boy promises.

"Really…?"

"Yeah! Really!" The boy smiles brightly

"…" The blonde smiles gently, "Thank you…"

"I'm Wedge." The fat boy introduces himself.

"…"

"What's your name?"

* * *

An hour and half goes by in the park, the blonde boy is still sitting at the tree and most of the children left. Tifa is talking to her friends next to the slide. The blond boy watches her with his cheek pressing against his crossed arms one last time. Finally, he stands up and decides to leave. Catching Tifa's attention from the corner of her eyes, she watches the blonde boy walking away. Then, out of nowhere, the blonde boy accidently bumps into a taller boy. He looks up and sees a magenta and spiked-up hair boy. This one looks familiar to the him…

"Hey, I remember you…!" The boy with the magenta hair points, "You're that little girl who bumped into me a few days back…"

"I-I'm sorry…" The blonde boy apologizes and tries to get back to walking.

"Oh no you don't…" The bigger boy grabs him by his shirt, "You bumped into me once, I gave you a warning, and you bumped into me again. Nobody ignores Johnny."

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" The blonde boy struggles to free himself.

"Ya know…bumping is just like hitting. Since you hit me twice, I get to do the same." Johnny prepares his fist.

"Johnny!" a female voice calls behind him.

He looks back and sees a female brunette the same size as him coming towards him with an angry face.

"Tifa, waddya want?" Johnny frustrates, "Go away, I'm busy right now."

"Put him down now!" Tifa demands.

"What? Teef, this little girl has been hitting me. And whaddya mean "him"? She's clearly a girl! Look at her!"

"No, that's a boy, you idiot. And he hasn't been hitting you. I watched him bump into you by accident." Tifa states with her arms crossed.

"So? That's still hitting."

"Johnny, that's enough. If you don't let him go, I'm telling your mother." Tifa threats with serious eyes. Obviously, from that tone, she has done it before.

"Psh, whatever." Johnny lets the blonde haired boy go, which has him fall on his behind. "This is your second warning. Watch it, punk."

Johnny then walks away with his hands in his pocket. Tifa makes sure that he is gone from her sight. Then, she kneels down to the blonde haired boy's level.

"Are you okay?" She asks in a gentle tone.

The blonde-haired boy nods his head this time.

"Sorry about Johnny. He's just a guy who is sensitive."

"…"

"You know, I always see you coming by to this park all the time. You never play with anyone. Why?"

"…"

"Come on…You can talk to me, you know?" Tifa lightly giggles.

"...Um...I'm just…not strong enough." The blonde-haired boy finally speaks to her.

"What do you mean?"

"My body is too weak to exercise. My mom tells me to go to the park and at least try to. But, walking from my home to here already makes me tired." The blonde boy explains.

"Oh…" Tifa is surprised, "So that's why…"

"…"

"But…you look so lonely." Tifa worries, "Don't you get lonely?"

"…"

"Tell you what, how about I hang with you every time you come here?"

The blonde-haired boy's eyes widen and his hair goes stiff.

"Well? How's that sound? It'll be great! At least you can at least do something here at the park!"

"…"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that Johnny won't bully you. As long I'm around, you will be safe!" Tifa smiles

"…"

"Okay?"

"…" The blonde boy nods his head once, "…sure…"

"Good! Do you need me to walk you home?"

* * *

A 25-year old tall 6-foot black man is walking with a staggering motion. Braids curled backwards and a beard with sideburns are mostly his facial features. In his left hand is an almost empty alcoholic beverage. The man must be drunk from the beverage. In his right hand…is no hand at all. There is only a large amount of bandage wraps covering his remaining arm. From his attire, a white shirt with green pants, and his stains of dust and coal, he must be a coal miner. The man trips and lands his back on a wall on the side of the street where cars are just driving by without trouble. The man slowly slides down the wall, stretches out his legs, and leans his head back as he takes a gulp of alcohol and drops the bottle, letting it roll it away from his fingers. He stares at the lightly raining and curses how the raindrops are moving so freely with no stress.

"It's all over for me…" The black man mumbles with a raspy voice.

As he closes his eyes and sighs heavily, he feels a jerk on one of his legs. He peeks and sees a blonde-haired boy, who has tripped over the man's legs. The boy sees the alcohol bottle in front of him. He assumes it belonged to the black man. He immediately stands up and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, sir!"

"Sorry, eh? Ain't nobody said sorry to me before." The black man scoffs, "Ya betta watch where ya goin' kid…"

The boy then notices the bandaged arm and sees that there is no hand. He decides to investigate the matter…

"Um…What happened to your hand?"

The black man glances and raises his right arm, "Wut? Dis? Feh…jus' happened a while back. A kid like you wouldn't know any of it."

"…"

"Ya see kid…ya can't trust nobody but ya friends and family. Friends ya can always count on. But anybody else…nah, they jus' trash…"

"…"

"A friend was tryin' to protect me…and here I am…nuthin' but living with one hand, and no family… no friend…"

"…"

"And ya know, the trash I talkin' about, yeah…they threw me out. Ya see wut I'm sayin'?"

"…"

"I got nuthin' kid…I can't help my friend…I can't help nobody…Wut am I livin' for?"

"…Your friend helped you for a reason, right…?"

"…?"

"I mean, obviously, he didn't want you to die…"

"…and…?"

"That means…he wanted you live for something."

"Wut would dat be, kid?"

"…"

"Heh…ya don't know, do ya?"

"Why don't you?"

"…"

"I mean, just sitting here is not going to get the answer…"

"…"

"…I think your friend wanted you to keep on living the way you want it to be."

"The way I wanted to be?" The black man scoffs again.

"…"

"Look at me kid…I'm trashed out of my home…got only one hand…ya think I wanted it to be like dis?"

"…"

"Kid there's sum things that can't be fixed…I can't be fixed, ya hearin' me? My life is over…"

"It's not over, sir!"

"…!"

"I understand what it's like to feel alone and helpless…I know what it's like to not be able to help others…but…I know that drinking is bad for you, and it won't help."

"…"

"Sir…You were born with two hands! Losing one of them does not make you less of what you are or what you can be! You lost your hand, not your life!"

"…"

"Please, sir. Don't let your friend die for nothing."

"Feh…Kid, just go home…"

"…"

"Ain't got nuthin left to say for ya…"

The blonde-haired boy just watches the black man closes his eyes. His wet blonde hair droops over his blue and red eyes. He starts to walk away.

"Hey, kid!"

"…!" The blonde boy stops in his tracks.

"Can't have ya goin' callin' me "sir", da name's Barret Wallace…"

"…"

"You're by far, an interesting blondie I ever seen…"

The "blondie" turns around and stares at the chuckling black man.

"Wat's your name, kid?"

* * *

Tifa is walking with the blonde boy towards his home. She feels worried that he would suddenly pass out after he told her that his body is weak.

"Say, do you by any chance heard of Nibelheim?" Tifa questions

The boy nods his head.

"You do…?"

"I lived for there for a bit."

"Really? I was really born from there."

"…!"

"My mom and dad decided to move to Midgar after they decided to live in a more…well, better place, they say to me."

"…"

"How about you?"

"…I…was born here in Midgar. After I was born, my mom thought it would be best for me to live in an open place and not in this city. I think I lived in Nibelheim for only 7 years, then she moved back here so that I have the best school to go to."

"Hey, I lived there for 7 years too. Have I seen you before?"

"No, because my body is weak, I usually stay indoors."

"Oh, that's too bad…we could've been friends!"

"Actually, I always watched you…from the window at my house."

"You did? Oh, I never noticed you."

"…"

"So…you must go to Midgar Elementary school, right?"

The boy nods again.

"Me too! I hope I can see you sometime then. We can finally be friends."

The blond-haired boy suddenly starts to develop blushes and smile. However, he feels that he is making Tifa worry too much about him and some trouble could happen. Therefore, he decides to go on the safe side.

"Um…thanks for walking with me…uh…I can think I can go home by myself."

"Are you sure?" Tifa wonders

"Yeah…um…I can definitely walk on my own now."

"Okay, well then…see you in school, right?" Tifa smiles brightly.

"Um…yeah, I'll see you in school." The blonde-haired boy tries to smile brightly as her.

"I'm sure you know this already, but…My name's Tifa. Nice to meet you."

"…I know…"

"What's your name?"

"…"

"…?"

"My name is Cloud…" The blonde-haired boy introduces with a nod, "Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you please! :D


	19. Cloud's Past: Part 4

**A/N: Sorry for not posting so long. I have a bad announcement. Due to some educational business, I will have to put my story on a hiatus. I know it sucks and all, but I am trying to do whatever I can to do better. In the meantime, my brother will be posting his chapters for his story on my username account. If you think you're interested, go check it out on my page.**

**Please try to enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Cloud's Past: Part 4**

_**Few years later...**_

A 13-year old Cloud is traveling with a group of 4 people. Barret, Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie are walking with Cloud on the field outside of Midgar City. They see a ship preparing for something. The pilot and crew members are organizing the ship as if people will soon be on it. Cloud looks at it with his passionate eyes.

"So, kid, you really planning to get out of this place?" Barret crosses his new metal arm and his other arm.

"Yeah, I want to see this "Cocoon" for myself." Cloud nods

"But, they said it's far away, you're gonna be far away, too…" a young Jessie states.

"I know, but it's something I've been wanting to do for so long." Cloud tells her

"Cloud, she thinks that you won't come back for a very long time." Biggs said.

"…"

"Cocoon sounds like a fun place to go…I never heard of it for my whole life!" Wedge sounds excited.

"Guys, why won't you come with me?" Cloud asks his group, "It might be worth the trip."

"…" the whole group is silent.

"Sorry, blondie, but my place is here now. Traveling doesn't really suit me all that much." Barret answers.

"Yeah, me, Jessie, and Wedge are still in school. We can't just leave…" Biggs explains

"I see." Cloud sighs

"Hey, kid." Barret puts his metal hand on Cloud's shoulder, "If you do go, just try and visit once in a while, all right?"

"Don't worry, I will. I promise." Cloud smiles and the entire group puts their hands together.

"Forever AVALANCHE." They all said in unison.

* * *

Night falls and tonight will be Cloud's greatest accomplishment.

He knocks on Tifa's door and waits.

Tifa quietly opens the door and steps out.

"Sorry, my dad doesn't like my going out at night." Tifa smiles so beautifully

"Don't worry, we'll only be right there." Cloud points to a tall well nearby.

The two of them climb up, and sat on the edge of the top plate. The both of them look up into the night sky, and stare at the stars. They started talking about what AVALANCHE did today and the other times before. Tifa mentions about the other citizens of Midgar are talking about having a President help govern the city. Cloud then begins to tell something that will start a new chapter of his life.

"Hey, Tifa…" Cloud prepares.

"Hmm…?"

"I'm…I'm leaving Midgar." He gulps

"…!"

"I'm planning to go to Cocoon and live there for a while."

"…"

"And…and uh…" Cloud sways his hand on his back hair, "I was wondering if you like to come…"

"Oh. Cloud…" Tifa is surprised to hear this from him, "I…"

Cloud is hoping for her to say yes.

"I…can't." Tifa closes her eyes when she said it.

"…" Cloud had a feeling this would happen

"My parents would be so mad at me if I did go…" Tifa swings her legs back and forth.

"…"

"I…I really do want to go with you…I do."

"That's okay." Cloud shakes his head

"…"

A moment of silence occurs within their conversation. Cloud has been waiting for this for a long time. He at least wants it to end properly.

"Hey, is it okay we go for a walk for a bit?" Cloud asks

"Sure…" Tifa smiles as they climb back down

They start walking only around a few blocks around and not going so far. Cloud needed to move so he could tell Tifa some his thoughts a bit more comfortably.

"Tifa…I…I really think that me going to Cocoon can change things."

"…"

"I have always felt like I'm stuck in some kind of bubble." Cloud tries hard to explain, "I don't want to stay in one place forever…"

"What's wrong with staying…?" Tifa asks

"No, not like that. And that's the problem, I also want to stay here…with Barret, Wedge, Jessie, Biggs…and with you. But, some part of me…I feel like…" Cloud looks up to the sky with his red eye shining, "…something is calling for me."

"…calling for you? Like what?"

"I don't know…but I want to find out." Cloud insists

"…" Tifa smirks, "Well, I hope you do."

Cloud smiles along with her as he begins to take her hand and walk down the cool and bright night.

"Cloud, will you promise me something?" Tifa asks

"…?"

"Promise me…that you will come back."

"…"

"I don't know how long it will be, but…please, come back one day." Tifa holds Cloud's hand tighter.

As his hand ensures he is not lying and grins, "I will, Tifa. I promise."

Tifa smiles greatly and pecks one on his cheek. Suddenly, a flash of light appears in front of them. The two rubs their eyes and refocuses, seeing a man with a camera and a large bulb.

"Hello there you two!" the man speaks

"Who are you?" Cloud maintains his hold with Tifa's hand.

"Oh, I'm just a wandering photographer. I'm selling pictures right on the spot. And you two, just shared a very interesting picture! Would you like one? It only cost just 5 gil!" the man advertises

"Sorry, but uh…" Cloud is about to decline

"No, we'll take it!" Tifa accepts

"…?"

"Very well, then. 5 gil, please." The man opens his hand.

Cloud decides to pay for it. The man takes the camera and prints out a very small black and white, but clear, photo. The moment is exact. Tifa's lips on Cloud's smiling face.

"Thank you very much." The man nods his head and takes off.

"Why take the picture, Tifa?" Cloud wonders

"I at least want our first date to be remembered. Don't you?" Tifa studies the picture.

Cloud simply blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

He then starts taking a wooden box out of his black pocket.

"Happy birthday, Tifa."

"Cloud…?" Tifa takes the box with her hand, "My birthday's not until tomorrow."

"I know, Tifa. But the ship leaves tomorrow too."

"Oh…I see." Tifa sounds a little sad since Cloud won't attend her actual birthday.

"Come on, open it." Cloud hastens

Tifa lifts the lid off the box and sees a heart shaped necklace with a wolf imprint on it.

"Wow…" Tifa's eyes become amazed.

"I…remember you telling me that wolves are your favorite animals. So, I got this. Also, you can open it and put a picture inside."

"Cloud, it's…" Tifa is just about to thank until she hears a voice in the distance.

"TIFA! Tifa, where are you?" the voice of Tifa's father echoes.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Cloud. I have to go." Tifa immediately hugs him, "I'll make sure I will see you go tomorrow."

"O-Okay." Cloud nods his head.

"Bye, Cloud." Tifa waves at him and takes off in the direction they came from.

Cloud waves at her too, even though she's not looking. This is probably the last time Cloud thinks he going to see her.

* * *

Cloud heads and enters his home. His mother finished cleaning the dishes. Her blonde hair was just like Cloud's, but darken due to age. Her skin is still smooth, with only a few unnoticable wrinkles. Unlike her son, she has two blue eyes. She spots him coming into the kitchen with a rather gloomy face.

"Cloud, dear? What's wrong?" Cloud's mother asks, "The date didn't work out?"

"Um…no, mom. It was just cut off short. Tifa had to go back." Cloud explains.

"Oh…was she upset that you are leaving tomorrow?" Cloud's mother starts to rubs his shoulders to make him feel better.

"No, but I know she's sad…."

"Don't worry, my son. I'm sure she will understand why you're going." She puts her hands on Cloud's rather warm face.

"Mom…?"

"…?"

"Is it right for me to go?" Cloud sits down at the kitchen table, "I mean…I've been living here for so long. I can't think to myself that I will just leave like that…All my friends will be left behind, I'm leaving Tifa behind, and…I don't want to leave you."

"Cloud…" his mother sits down next to him, "This opportunity is what's best for you, it will certainly help you."

"…"

"You're body has now become much stronger now. This journey will help you make sure that you are no longer weak. I know it will." Cloud's mother brushes his golden hair, "And didn't you tell me that you had dreams?"

"Dreams…?"

"Yes, dreams of a place filled with lights and fireworks?"

"…" Cloud searches for that memory, "I did have those dreams…"

"That must be sign, right?"

"Yeah…" Cloud lightly beams.

"…My dear boy…" Cloud's mother whispers as she hugs him tightly.

Cloud returns her hug with a definite cherishing one.

"Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day!"

* * *

Cloud stands in the same field as yesterday, but this time it's filled with numerous people. Everyone is saying their goodbyes, families and friends. Cloud holds his duffle bag as he looks around for his friends. He spots AVALANCHE coming up to him instead.

"Cloud!" Jessie, Wedge and Biggs calls

"Guys…!" Cloud smiles

Barret is walking right behind them.

As they finally approach each other, they start saying their farewells.

"All right, kid, looks like this will be a day to look back to." Barret puts his hands on his waists, "I'll see you again."

"Thanks, Barret," Cloud shakes

Both Jessie and Wedge grab him with tears and remind him in unison, "Don't forget about us."

"I will never." Cloud pats them both on the backs

Biggs places his hand on Cloud's shoulder after the two lets go, "So, how long do you think you'll come back?"

"I…really don't know." Cloud shakes his head.

"Well, whenever it is, call us sometime." Biggs smirks

The two briefly embrace and Barret mentions about something else.

"Hey, where's Tifa?"

Cloud looks around and cannot find her anywhere.

"It's her birthday, today. Cloud, does she know about this?" Barret questions

"…"

Loudly, the pilot of the ship yells out, "All right, those who are entering the ship, please hurry! The ship will be leaving in 5 minutes."

Cloud immediately prepares himself. He turns and faces his group. He smiles and puts out his hand face down. The group quickly puts their hands on top of Cloud's. Together they cheer…

"Forever AVALANCHE!"

After putting their hands down, Cloud gives his word, "Until we meet again."

Cloud takes off and heads for the stairwell that leads inside to the ship. He spots his mother waiting for him along the way. His pace quickens and he stands in front of her before she could notice him.

"Mom."

"Cloud…"

Their hold in each other's arms is filled with love. Cloud never wanted to let go, but his mother knows that he must go on his journey. The mother and son look at each other in the eyes.

"Cloud, my boy. You have fun now. Don't make this journey seem as if you're going on a mission or something." Cloud's mother states, "Make sure you eat a good breakfast, brush your teeth, don't over-exercise yourself, and get plenty of sleep."

"I will…" Cloud hugs her one more time, "I love you…"

"I love you too, my son."

"…" Cloud releases her and grasps her hands.

"Now go, you have a flight to catch." Cloud's mother points the direction with her head

"I will come back, mom." Cloud tells her as he runs past her.

Cloud finally reaches the stairwell. He looks up, and feels the cold air currents and hears the roaring engines. Before he could takes his first step, a girl grabs him from behind. The body and arms had a familiar feeling to Cloud.

"Tifa…?"

He turns around and sees her having teary eyes.

"Cloud…don't forget our promise."

Cloud instantly takes her in his arms. The both of them told their goodbyes without using any words.

"I want to give you something…" Tifa said in his ear

"…?"

Tifa hands him the heart shaped necklace he gave her last night.

"What? Tifa…I gave to you as a gift…"

"I know…and I want to give it to you as a gift of my own. Open it…"

Cloud presses the side of the necklace and it flips open, revealing the picture of Tifa kissing Cloud's cheek.

"I want you to take it…so you can always look at it if you're lonely." Tifa smiles

"…" Cloud looks up to her and back down. He closes the necklace and holds it with a stronger attitude. "I will always wear it."

"2 minutes until takeoff!" the pilot informs loudly again.

Cloud takes one of Tifa's hands as he walks backwards on the stairwell. Their hands disconnect as Cloud comes closer to the open door. He takes one last look to the AVALANCHE group in the distance, his mother, and the city of Midgar. His eyes land back on Tifa. He said his final goodbye to his friend.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Cloud sees the rows of seats full with boys about his age. He wonders why there are only boys going. He tries to find an empty seat and ends up being in the back row. As he sits down, he finds the seat next to him the only one empty. He looks around to see if there are any passengers that need a seat. Apparently, everyone is seated. Cloud places his duffle bag on the empty and looks out the window. It was a shame that the window is not on the side where Tifa and the others are. Suddenly, an argument is heard in the front.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but all the seats have been taken. You should've arrived sooner." A lady said to a jet black haired tall teenager.

"I'm sorry, but I had to say one last goodbye to my parents. I can't be late now." The teenager explains

"Look, as you can see, all the seats have been taken. I can't allow another passenger to come aboard."

"But…!"

"Wait!" Cloud raises his hand, and alerts the lady and the tall teenager. He takes his bag off the seat next to him. "Uh…this bag belongs to me. No one is sitting here."

"Oh, in that case, I apologize.' The lady tells the teenager, "Please take the seat."

"Thank you." The teenager kindly accepts and swiftly goes to the offered seat.

Cloud hurries to put his bag away and make room for him. The teenager sits down and speaks to Cloud.

"Thank you very much. I thought I wouldn't be allowed to come on."

"It's okay; I know saying goodbye to your parents must be a priority." Cloud smirks

"Yeah, they really worry about me. They think I can't take care of myself and I won't be able to survive on my own."

"Is that so? For me, it's the opposite way with me and my mother. I worry about her more than myself."

"...?"

The tall teenager gives his hand for a handshake, "My name is Cid Raines."

Cloud shakes his hand and properly introduces himself, "I'm Cloud."

Already, Cloud has made a new friend. The ship takes off and flies high into the sky. A green gate opens a pathway that leads even clouds to a completely new world and a completely new life.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has been rushed and has not met the level of my standards, I am sorry. I hope I can return very quickly so that the story can meet the epic ending I have drafted. However, for now, the story will be on hiatus because of my schedule. I hope to get to the next chapter as quickly as possible. In the meantime, please review!**


End file.
